


Убийство на шахматном поле

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мы начнём с того, чем обычно заканчивают, — сказал Снейп. — Конец игры означает начало новой. </p>
<p>— Некоторые игроки, однако, выбывают навсегда, — Поттер свирепо посмотрел на супругов Лестранж. </p>
<p>— Как знать, — усмехнулся Яксли. — Вы и сами можете лишиться места на доске. </p>
<p>— Кое-кого ожидает сюрприз: он мнил себя игроком, а был всего лишь фигурой, — Снейп обернулся к Дамблдору. </p>
<p>Тот, не отрываясь, смотрел на Поттера, избегавшего его взгляда. </p>
<p>— Уж я-то точно был игроком, — голос убийцы прозвучал гулко, как-то механически, будто говорил большой фонограф.  </p>
<p>— Пришло время снять вас с доски, — сухо ответил Артур Уизли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убийство на шахматном поле

Убийство на шахматном поле

Автор: Svengaly  
Бета: Метелик Мю  
Категория: джен  
Герои: см.Действующие лица  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: детектив  
Примечание: Фик написан на турнир «CHESSтная игра» на «Астрономической башне».  
Ход: белые, К:e5 С:b5  
Подсказки для читателей:  
1\. Фик начинает фигура «белых», заявленная в ходе  
2\. Партию, которую разыгрывает маньяк, можно вычислить по имени одной из жертв. 

Действующие лица:  
Альбус Дамблдор, директор частной психиатрической клиники «Гнездо Феникса»  
Гарри Поттер, начальник полиции Чессвилля  
Минерва Макгонагалл, директриса школы  
Кингсли Шеклболт, редактор газеты «Чессвильская Правда»  
Северус Снейп, патологоанатом  
Ремус Люпин, частнопрактикующий врач.  
Гермиона Грейнджер, репортёр «Чессвильской Правды»  
Джинни Уизли, танцовщица в ночном клубе «Тёмная лошадка»  
Невилл Лонгботтом, частный детектив.  
К.Фиренце, штатный психолог при полицейском управлении  
Артур Уизли, полицейский  
Сириус Блэк, владелец бара «У Вальбурги»  
Аргус Филч, надзиратель  
Миссис Норрис, боевая подруга Аргуса Филча 

Питер Петтигрю, репортёр «Чессвильской Правды»  
К.Бейн, полицейский 

Волдеморт, глава религиозной секты «Луч Света в Царстве Тьмы»  
Люциус Малфой, мэр Чессвилля  
Белла и Рудольф Лестрэнджи, владельцы фабрики по производству конфет и сети кондитерских магазинов «Райское Наслаждение»  
Яксли, прокурор округа Чессвилль  
Драко Малфой, прожигатель жизни  
Нарцисса Малфой, жена мэра Чессвилля  
Фенрир Грейбек, вышибала в «Тёмной Лошадке»  
Теодор Нотт, владелец «Тёмной Лошадки»  
Мундунгус Флетчер, мелкий воришка  
Долорес Амбридж, бухгалтер Волдеморта. 

Пролог

— Мы начнём с того, чем обычно заканчивают, — сказал Снейп. — Конец игры означает начало новой. 

— Некоторые игроки, однако, выбывают навсегда, — Поттер свирепо посмотрел на супругов Лестранж. 

— Как знать, — усмехнулся Яксли. — Вы и сами можете лишиться места на доске. 

— Кое-кого ожидает сюрприз: он мнил себя игроком, а был всего лишь фигурой, — Снейп обернулся к Дамблдору. 

Тот, не отрываясь, смотрел на Поттера, избегавшего его взгляда. 

— Уж я-то точно был игроком, — голос убийцы прозвучал гулко, как-то механически, будто говорил большой фонограф. 

— Пришло время снять вас с доски, — сухо ответил Артур Уизли. 

— Я так и не поняла, что происходит, — пожаловалась Макгонагалл. — Всё так запуталось! 

— Мы видели часть игры и пытались угадать целое, — сказал Снейп. — Между тем перед нами несколько партий. Разобраться в происходящем можно, лишь уяснив, что все совпадения и соприкосновения — случайны. Я смог выделить одну игру и обнаружить одного игрока, о них я и поведу речь. Что касается остальных…

— … О них расскажут другие, — закончил Лонгботтом.

— Но начнём мы всё же с убийств, — проговорила Макгонагалл, бросая взволнованный взгляд на Дамблдора. — Все согласны?

— Да, — сказал Поттер, положив руку на плечо убийцы. — Пусть расскажет. 

— Мне понадобится шахматная доска, — Снейп посмотрел на хозяйку дома. 

Макгонагалл кивнула и поставила перед ним доску. Снейп расставил фигуры и на мгновение задумался. 

— Начало было простым, — произнёс он. — Не знаю, когда убийца решил дать волю тёмным инстинктам; была ли игра побудительным толчком или же он просто использовал партию в качестве канвы, по которой вышил цвет убийства. Но начало было простым, — Снейп двинул белую пешку. — Е4. 

Чёрная пешка скользнула по клеткам. 

— С5. 

Игра началась. 

***

В седьмом часу утра сова вернулась с ответом. 

Её хозяйка с трудом оторвала голову от подушки, расслабленно взмахнула палочкой, отворяя окно, и снова нырнула под одеяло. Сова перелетела на спинку кровати и встряхнулась, обдав спящую водяной пылью. Спаниель, дремавший на коврике у кровати, вскинул голову и тихо заскулил. 

Девушка обречённо открыла глаза. 

— Ещё рано, — сказала она. 

Спаниель вскочил и отчаянно завилял хвостом, улыбаясь во всю пасть. 

— Иди, гуляй, — простонала девушка. — Без меня. 

Сова сидела на спинке кровати, словно большой трухлявый гриб. Вид у неё был недовольный. 

Её хозяйка тяжело вздохнула и села. 

— Ну, хорошо. Что у тебя там?

Одного взгляда на письмо хватило, чтобы недовольная гримаса сменилась удовлетворённой улыбкой. 

Белая пешка — чёрная пешка, белая пешка — чёрная пешка, — это походило на колыхание чёрно-белых юбок. Соперницы присматривались друг к другу, пока пора реверансов не миновала и белый «конь» не выпрыгнул вперёд. 

— Ах, слоном, — пробормотала девушка, спрыгнула с кровати и как была, босиком и в ночной сорочке, пробежала в гостиную, где у окна на столе стояла шахматная доска. 

Спаниель с радостным тявканьем понёсся за ней. 

— Неглупо. 

Опять реверанс, шаг вперёд, туда, где чёрный король прячется за ещё не поредевшим заслоном, и на пергаменте появляется новая запись: «е5». 

Сове надо отдохнуть, она не отправится в путь до завтра. Торопиться некуда.

Глава 1

На часах было семь тридцать утра. Пахло мокрой травой и речной сыростью. Слышался тихий плеск воды, в кустах перекликались птицы. Он пожалел, что прихватил удочку только для прикрытия. 

Впереди показался деревянный причал, возле него покачивалась чистенькая, недавно выкрашенная лодка. Лонгботтом остановился за кустом боярышника и, сунув руки в карманы поношенной куртки, посмотрел на женщину, ожидавшую его на причале. Рядом никого не было. 

Он вышел на открытое место и помахал женщине рукой. 

***

Звонок раздался в воскресенье утром, когда Лонгботтом ещё лежал в постели. 

Ханна, хлопотавшая на кухне, взяла трубку, ответила что-то и, заглянув в спальню, сказала:

— Невилл, это тебя. 

Тяжело вздыхая, он сунул ноги в тапки и прошлёпал в гостиную. 

— Мистер Лонгботтом, частный детектив? — женский голос в трубке неуверенно поднялся к концу фразы. 

— Да, — он прикрыл ладонью рот, сдерживая зевок. 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы встретились со мной завтра утром, в семь, на берегу реки. 

— Правда? — сказал сыщик без энтузиазма. — Могу я узнать, в чём суть дела, которое вы собираетесь мне поручить?

— Обсудим его при встрече. Возьмите удочки, — сказала женщина. 

— Зачем?

— Если нас увидят вместе, я скажу, что случайно наткнулась на вас, когда вы удили рыбу, — объяснила она. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал, что я вас наняла. 

Лонгботтом поморщился. 

— Дело касается супружеской измены?

— Нет, — нервно произнесла женщина. — Извините, я больше не могу говорить. 

— Хорошо, — согласился детектив. — Увидимся завтра утром, только назовите место. 

— На берегу реки, я же сказала. 

Лонгботтом терпеливо ждал.

— Ах, да, — спохватилась она. — Проедете мимо старой фермы Поттеров, повернёте направо. Там будут ворота — два столба с перекладиной, а на ней — гербовый щит. Оставьте машину в кустах, дальше пойдёте пешком. 

— Я знаю это место. Дальше начинаются частные владения Малфоев. 

— Не беспокойтесь насчёт нарушения границ, — сказала женщина. — Я — миссис Малфой. 

Послышался далёкий шум, а затем короткие гудки. 

Лонгботтом положил трубку на рычаг и пошёл в кухню, на запах бекона.

— Кто это был, дорогой? — Ханна налила ему кофе. 

— Миссис Малфой.

— Ого. Ты уверен, что тебе стоит с ней встречаться?

— Почему нет?

— Малфои из тех людей, связываться с которыми — себе дороже. 

— Конец месяца, время платить по счетам, — Лонгботтом внимательно оглядел ломтик бекона перед тем, как отправить его в рот. — По крайней мере, я её выслушаю. 

— Ладно, — Ханна поставила перед ним тарелку с тостами и чмокнула его в макушку. 

— Не помнишь, где мои удочки?

— Где-то на чердаке. А что?

— Возьму их с собой, для маскировки. Газеты принесли?

— Да. 

— Есть что-то интересное?

— В «Мангусте» огромная статья «Пролетая над «Гнездом Феникса»: жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора», в «Правде» — «Упивающиеся ложью» о секте Волдеморта. С чего начнёшь?

— С Дамблдора. Волдеморт мне уже надоел. Кто только о нём не писал, с него всё — как с саламандры огонь. Про убийства ничего нового?

— Ничего. Ужас какой-то, — Ханна вздохнула. — Куда смотрит полиция?

— И ты туда же. Гарри старается, как может.

— Не слишком-то он много может, верно? — заметила Ханна.

Лонгботтом промолчал. 

***

 

На миссис Малфой был дождевик, надетый поверх зелёного платья. Её гладко причёсанные светлые волосы блестели, как лакированные. 

Она окинула Лонгботтома холодным, не особенно приязненным взглядом. 

— Вот и вы, — сказала она. 

— Я не опоздал?

— Нет, — она ещё раз оглядела детектива. — Вас мне рекомендовала одна знакомая. Я сказала, что вы мне кажетесь слишком молодым и слишком… 

— Недотёпой, — подсказал Лонгботтом. 

Миссис Малфой улыбнулась. 

— В общем, слишком молодым, — закончила она. — Однако она меня убедила, что вам можно доверять. Видите ли, дело достаточно щекотливое. 

— Даже если вы не захотите меня нанять, я буду молчать.

— У меня есть только подозрения, — сказала миссис Малфой. — Я должна узнать правду. 

Лонгботтом кивнул.

— В прошлом году муж моей сестры Беллатрикс подарил ей на день рождения бриллиантовый гарнитур от Олливандера — колье, брошь и браслет, — миссис Малфой тщательно проговаривала каждое слово, будто опасалась, что детектив её не поймёт. — Вещи очень ценные — чёрные бриллианты вставлены в платиновую оправу тончайшей работы. Беллатрикс любит их и надевает почти на каждый приём. В пятницу Беллатрикс позвонила мне и спросила, не брала ли я брошь из этого гарнитура.

— Вы с сестрой меняетесь драгоценностями? 

— Нет. Мне кажется, Беллатрикс обратилась ко мне от отчаяния. Она допросила всех слуг, дом обыскали — брошь пропала бесследно. 

— Вор мог проникнуть с улицы, — предположил Лонгботтом.

— Это исключено, — миссис Малфой слегка улыбнулась. — Вы не представляете, как охраняется поместье Лестранжей. Вор должен был превратиться в невидимку. 

— Стало быть, брошь взял кто-то из домашних? Почему миссис Лестранж не обратилась в полицию?

— Она не желает, чтобы эти люди слонялись по её дому, — надменно ответила миссис Малфой. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я нашёл вора?

— Я подозреваю, кто это может быть, — женщина опустила глаза, собираясь с мыслями. — Беллатрикс, как вы знаете, занимается благотворительностью и социальными проектами. Один из них — шахматный клуб для девочек, «Чёрная Королева». Заседания клуба происходят как раз по пятницам, в доме сестры и Рудольфа. 

Лонгботтом понимающе хмыкнул. 

— Возможно, — продолжала миссис Малфой, — брошь взяла Кэти Керес. Она интересовалась украшениями Беллатрикс. Сестра часто давала ей примерить то серьги, то что-нибудь ещё. Мне кажется, девочка поддалась искушению. 

— За ней раньше такое водилось? 

— Нет, но Кэти — не самая приятная девочка. Красивая, однако ленивая и дерзкая. Не понимаю, почему Беллатрикс ей симпатизирует. 

— Вы говорили об этом с миссис Лестранж?

— Нет. Мне жаль миссис Керес: она вдова и растит дочь одна. Я надеялась, что общество других девочек заставит Кэти образумиться. 

— Надежды оправдались?

Миссис Малфой пожала плечами. 

— Я читал о «Чёрной королеве», — вспомнил Лонгботтом. — Убитые девочки состояли в клубе. 

Женщина вздрогнула. 

— Не напоминайте, ради Мерлина. Как это ужасно! 

— Вам известно ещё что-нибудь о мисс Керес? Она живёт с матерью, ходит в школу, играет в шахматы и ваша сестра ей симпатизирует. Это всё? 

— Я слышала, что Кэти видели в «Тёмной Лошадке», — брови миссис Малфой сошлись, тоненькая морщинка прорезала переносицу. 

Лонгботтом присвистнул.

— Сколько ей лет?

— Шестнадцать. 

— Большая девочка. 

— Вы не так меня поняли. Её видели в обществе Джинни Уизли. 

— В «Лошадке» играют в азартные игры. Кэти могла взять брошь, чтобы оплатить долги?

— Могло быть так, а могло — иначе. Ваша работа будет заключаться в том, чтобы узнать, кто виновен на самом деле. 

— Значит, миссис Лестранж взяла Кэти под своё крыло, — проговорил Лонгботтом. 

— Я бы не стала этого утверждать. 

— Другим девочкам тоже позволялось примерять драгоценности вашей сестры?

— Кэти похожа на саму Беллатрикс в юности, — неохотно признала миссис Малфой. — У сестры нет детей, поэтому она и потакает Кэти. Но воровство — это уж слишком. 

— Вы правы. Если ваши подозрения подтвердятся, я буду обязан сделать заявление в полицию.

— Нет, — женщина нервно поправила шейный платок. — Не надо никуда ходить. Всё, что вы узнаете, не должно выйти за пределы нашего дома.

— Но брошь вашей сестры…

— Если украшение действительно взяла Кэти, Беллатрикс сама с ней разберётся. Не будем портить девочке репутацию на всю жизнь. Скорее всего, она сделала это по глупости. Кому бы она могла продать брошь в Чессвилле? 

Лонгботтом сходу вспомнил нескольких кандидатов в скупщики краденого, толкущихся в «Тёмной лошадке». 

Впрочем, говорить об этом миссис Малфой он не стал. 

— Я не городская радиостанция. Мне дорога моя репутация. Никто не обратится к детективу, который выбалтывает секреты своих клиентов.

Миссис Малфой кивнула. 

— Значит, мы договорились? — уточнила она. — Вы возьмётесь за дело?

— Мы не обсудили ещё один вопрос.

Миссис Малфой вопросительно подняла брови.

— Насчёт оплаты. 

Женщина замялась. 

— Держать частное детективное агентство в маленьком городке не так просто, — заметил Лонгботтом. — Не волнуйтесь, лишнего я не потрачу. 

— Хорошо. Я дам вам чек, а потом возмещу расходы, — Миссис Малфой открыла сумочку, вынула из неё чековую книжку и протянула заранее подготовленный чек. 

— Вы и расценки узнали? — удивился Лонгботтом. 

— Малфои никогда не суются в лабиринт, если в их кармане не лежит клубок путеводной нити, — миссис Малфой повернулась и медленно пошла по траве. 

Рассвет разгорался, становилось светлее. В отсветах зари бледное лицо женщины казалось покрытым румянцем. 

— Мисс Керес знает, что вы её подозревает? — спросил Лонгботтом. 

— Думаю, да. Я встретила её в доме Беллатрикс и завела речь о пропаже. Кэти мои расспросы не понравились. Отвечала она вежливо, но ничего толком не сказала. Надеюсь, вам повезёт больше. 

— Стопроцентной гарантии я вам дать не могу — и никто не сможет, но всё, что от меня зависит, я сделаю, — Лонгботтом задумался. — Насколько мне известно, миссис Лестранж очень дружна с Волдемортом.

— Да. Ну и что? Он точно не брал брошь Беллатрикс. 

— А Кэти не состояла в «Луче Света»?

Миссис Малфой отрицательно качнула головой.

— Прошу вас, не расспрашивайте «светоносцев». Вы ничего не добьётесь, если попытаетесь выведать что-нибудь у них, только наживёте проблемы. 

— Ясно, — сказал Лонгботтом. 

— У вас есть ко мне вопросы?

Вопросы у Лонгботтома были, но он был уверен, что клиентка не захочет на них отвечать. По крайней мере теперь. 

— Хотите прокатиться на лодке?

Миссис Малфой широко раскрыла глаза. 

— Чтобы отвлечься, — объяснил Лонгботтом. — Вы, кажется, всерьёз обеспокоены. 

— Вы учились с моим сыном, верно?

— Да. Но вашему сыну я бы прокатиться не предложил, уж вы мне поверьте.

Миссис Малфой засмеялась. 

— Спасибо за приглашение. Я боюсь воды, поэтому вынуждена отказаться, но… спасибо за приглашение. Не провожайте меня. 

Лонгботтом попрощался с ней и двинулся в обратный путь. Он миновал ворота, уселся в свой автомобиль и задумался. Дело, на первый взгляд простое, обещало много сюрпризов - по всей вероятности, неприятных.

Лестранжи были богаты; пропажа броши, пусть и дорогой, никак не могла подорвать их благосостояние — досадная мелочь, не более. Кроме того, они находились в прекрасных отношениях с окружным прокурором, который позаботился бы о том, чтобы полиция не доставляла им неудобств во время следствия. Переполох из-за кражи поднимать точно не стоило. 

Однако миссис Малфой решила нанять частного детектива. Лонгботтом был уверен, что сестре она об этом не сказала. Почему? И почему в её глазах стоял страх?

— Делай что должен и будь что будет, — пробормотал Лонгботтом, заводя мотор. 

Прежде, чем говорить с Кэти, следовало узнать, что она делала в «Тёмной Лошадке». Размышляя, как подойти к Джинни Уизли, Лонгботтом проскочил нужный поворот и очутился на гравийной дороге, ведущей к дому миссис Прюитт. Тяжело вздохнув, он дал задний ход — дорога была слишком узка, чтобы на ней развернуться. 

Когда он подъезжал к шоссе, ведущему в Чессвилль, навстречу ему вылетел автомобиль. Водитель будто не заметил Лонгботтома и мчался прямо на него; крылья машин со скрежетом соприкоснулись. 

Лонгботтом выругался. Автомобиль занесло, на миг правое заднее колесо оказалось над канавой; детектив стиснул зубы, выворачивая руль. Когда машина выровнялась, он свернул на обочину и остановился. 

Вторая машина уже скрылась за поворотом. 

— Ненормальный, — Лонгботтом закурил. 

Руки почти не дрожали. Он вынул из нагрудного кармана смятый чек, разгладил его и переложил в бумажник. 

Остались сущие пустяки — сделать то, за что ему заплатили. 

***

Полуденное небо сверкало синевой. Джинни Уизли сняла одну руку с руля и поправила чёрные очки. 

Слева мелькнула ферма Поттеров. Дом, постепенно разрушавшийся, вырисовывался на фоне неба с угрюмой отчётливостью. Джинни мельком взглянула на него и усмехнулась, точно вспомнив что-то забавное. 

Вдоль дороги, ведущей к дому миссис Прюитт, плотной стеной высились ели; здесь было сумрачно и прохладно. Лёгкий ветерок трепал концы шарфа, которым Джинни повязала голову. 

Алая «гарпия» легко вписалась в поворот. Девушка с наслаждением вдохнула аромат хвои и прибавила газу, но тут же чертыхнулась и ударила по тормозам: поперёк дороги стоял автомобиль. Рядом, прислонившись к длинному капоту, ожидал высокий широкоплечий мужчина. Серая шляпа, надвинутая на глаза, и поднятый воротник серого пальто не скрывали грубых черт его лица.

«Гарпия» остановилась в нескольких дюймах от носов его ботинок. 

Мужчина приветственно поднял руку. 

Джинни тяжело вздохнула и откинула голову, тряхнув рыжими локонами, выбивавшимися из-под ярко-красного шарфа. 

Всё вместе должно было выглядеть ужасно, но выглядело весьма соблазнительно. 

— Привет, Джин. Ты сегодня такая сладкая, — сказал мужчина. — Так бы и съел!

— Хватит болтать, Грейбек, — Джинни сняла тёмные очки и погляделась в боковое зеркало. 

— А я не прочь потрепаться. Почему бы тебе не выйти и не поговорить со мной? Или ты спешишь, Джин? — Грейбек оскалил в усмешке большие желтоватые зубы. 

— Сам знаешь, — она досадливо выпятила нижнюю губу. — Бабушка не любит ждать. 

— Может, мне как-нибудь заглянуть к миссис Прюитт и объяснить, что спешка не во всяком деле хороша? 

— Рискни, — усмехнулась Джинни. — Бабушкина любимая игрушка — «василиск» 45 калибра. 

— А не вибратор? — Грейбек подмигнул. 

Джинни фыркнула. 

— Удели мне минутку. Бабка потерпит. 

Девушка помедлила, нерешительно оглядывая пустынную дорогу. 

— Ладно, — сказала она и отворила дверцу машины. 

— Стережёшь бабкину долю? — сказал Грейбек, с одинаковой жадностью глядя на длинные ноги Джинни и на чемоданчик, который она сжимала в руке. — Зачем старухе столько денег?

— Складывает под матрас. Чем больше денег под матрасом, тем меньше любовники обращают внимание на твой возраст и внешность. Может, и тебе попытать счастья? Вдруг ты ей понравишься? 

— Славная шуточка, — протянул Грейбек и сунул руку в карман. 

Джинни напряжённо следила, как он вытащил измятую пачку и, по-волчьи приподняв краешек верхней губы, сунул сигарету в рот. 

— Поставь ты этот чемодан, — сказал Грейбек. — И не дёргайся. Это действует мне на нервы, а я не люблю волноваться. 

***

Петтигрю постучал в дверь дома доктора Люпина и поднял глаза. Жёлтое солнце плавало в небе, как кусок масла на раскалённой сковороде. Полотняный пиджак Петтигрю набух от пота. Он вытер шею измятым платком и постучал ещё раз. 

— Минутку, — донеслось из-за двери. — Замок заедает. 

— Привет, Ремус, — Петтигрю, задыхаясь, поспешил войти в прохладный холл. — Как дела?

— Хорошо. Проходи в гостиную, ты весь красный. 

— Жарко стало, — Петтигрю плюхнулся в кресло. 

— Ты из редакции? 

— Ага. Еле ушёл — что-то Шеклболт в последнее время начал дисциплину наводить. Устал я, Ремус. Кручусь, как крыса в колесе. 

— Сириус сегодня не придёт?

— Нет. Сказал, что занят. 

Люпин вздохнул.

— Мне не нравится, что он столько пьёт. Он ведь пьян, верно?

Петтигрю кивнул. 

— Ему скучно, — сказал он. — Недавно к нему приходил Гарри, и они здорово поругались. Гарри уговаривал его лечь в «Гнездо Феникса» на лечение, а Сириус начал орать, что Гарри хочет упечь его в «дурку» и что Джеймс в гробу бы перевернулся, узнав, как его сын относится к лучшему другу своего отца. 

— Не будем вмешиваться, — решил Люпин. — Сами разберутся. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что Сириус неравнодушен к Гарри. 

— Конечно. Мы все к нему неравнодушны. 

Люпин открыл бар, достал два бокала, бутылку «Огдена» и сифон. 

— Не в том смысле, — Петтигрю потеребил нижнюю губу. — В другом. Ссорятся они, как любовники. 

Люпин пролил содовую мимо бокала. 

— Питер! — сказал он с возмущением. — Я понимаю, что работа в газете накладывает отпечаток на восприятие человеческих отношений, но это уж слишком! 

— Да ладно. Я просто сказал, на что это похоже. 

— Надеюсь, Сириусу ты ничего подобного не говорил? 

— Я ещё хочу жить, — Петтигрю захихикал. 

— Как только в голову пришло, — проворчал Люпин. — Что тебе налить — виски, джин?

— Воды со льдом, — Петтигрю погрозил Люпину пальцем. — На этот раз ты меня не поймаешь. Напоил меня в тот раз, вот я и наделал глупостей. 

— Тебя послушать, я коварен, как Гриндевальд, — улыбнулся Люпин. — Вода так вода. Ты всё ещё занимаешься убитыми девочками?

— Убитыми девочками занимается Снейп, — проворчал Петтигрю. — Я пишу о них репортаж, только вот писать мне нечего. У меня проблемы с Поттером.

— С Гарри?

— Во время нашей последней встречи он послал меня открытым текстом.

— Гарри?!

— Что ты заладил: «Гарри» да «Гарри»! — рассердился Петтигрю. — Да, именно он, ваш драгоценный Гарри, скрывает информацию от народа. Всё, что мне удалось узнать, я узнал от Бейна и Артура Уизли.

Люпин нерешительно взглянул на него, начал что-то говорить, однако передумал.

— Давай доиграем нашу партию, — предложил он. — Вот твоя вода. На чём мы остановились? 

— Ты сделал рокировку, а я съел твою пешку на b2, — Петтигрю шумно отхлебнул из стакана.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Люпин, склоняясь над шахматной доской. — Ладья на b1. 

— А вот я твою пешечку! — Петтигрю злорадно захихикал. 

Люпин отставил бокал с недопитым виски и склонился над доской, почти уткнувшись в неё носом. 

Петтигрю наблюдал за ним, нервно шевеля пальцами, словно брался за невидимые фигуры и переставлял их. 

— Тогда так, — Люпин снял чёрную пешку с d5 и поставил на её место своего коня. Петтигрю дёрнулся, будто в него ткнули шилом. — Послушай, Питер, а может, я тебе смогу помочь?

— Расспросишь Поттера? — спросил Петтигрю хищно.

— Скорее всего, он и со мной не станет обсуждать эти убийства, — уклончиво ответил Люпин. — Однако если сейчас ты изложишь известные тебе факты, мы можем прийти к каким-то новым выводам. В первую очередь зададим три основных вопроса: «Что нам известно?», «Кому выгодно преступление?» и «Что из известного мы сможем доказать?» 

Петтигрю вздохнул. 

— Ну, слушай. Излагаю. На сегодняшний день мы имеем четыре трупа девочек-школьниц. Первая жертва — Джорджина Хорс, высокая крупная девочка, немного походила на лошадь. Вторая — Рози Пон, маленькая, хрупкая, незаметная, как мышка. Третья — Паулина Пьён, тоже небольшого роста, похожа на вторую жертву. Четвёртая, Эмили Бауэр, самая младшая, пухленькая толстушка. 

— Что между ними общего?

— Все — блондинки, — ответил Петтигрю без запинки. — Все состояли в клубе «Чёрная Королева», который патронирует Беллатрикс Лестранж. Есть мысли? 

— Убийцу ни разу не видели? 

— В тот вечер, когда произошло последнее, четвёртое убийство, мисс Арабелла Фигг вышла поискать одного из своих котов. Она зашла в кусты и увидела человека, разглядывавшего что-то в траве. Было темно, и мисс Фигг не смогла рассмотреть его лица. К тому же, она находилась слишком далеко — на её счастье, как сказал Поттер. Заметив присутствие мисс Фигг, неизвестный скрылся. Больше его никто не видел. Мисс Фигг добралась до места, где он стоял, и обнаружила девочку. Убийца задушил бедняжку, затем отрезал ей волосы и сломал пальцы.

— Больше мисс Фигг ничего не говорила?

— Нет.

— Она точно не разглядела этого человека?

— Старуха полуслепая, да и с головой у неё не всё в порядке. Я ничего не забыл?

— Modus operandi. 

— Хоть ты не выпендривайся, — проворчал Петтигрю. — Знаешь же, я не силён в латыни. Действует убийца всегда одинаково: он не насилует девочек и не бьёт их. Душит чем-то широким и мягким, скорее всего, шёлковым шарфом. После того, как они умрут, убийца отрезает им волосы и сплетает из них косичку. Затем складывает руки жертвы на её груди, ломает ей пальцы и вкладывает в них косичку. 

Петтигрю поёжился и посмотрел на собственные пальцы, короткие, толстые, с обкусанными ногтями. Чёрный «слон», которого Петтигрю держал за тонкую талию, казался особенно изящным в этой грубой руке.

— А ещё — шахматные фигурки, — сказал он. — Рядом с телом всегда находят шахматную фигурку. 

— Почему никто не слышит криков?

— Жертвы не успевают закричать. Убийца сдавливает им гордо прежде, чем они опомнятся. 

— Они знают убийцу и доверяют ему. Или ей. 

— Почему ты так решил?

— Убийства происходят в безлюдных местах, верно? А нападает маньяк всегда со спины. Ты бы позволил человеку, который сильнее тебя и которого ты боишься, зайти себе за спину? 

— Что-то в этом есть, — признал Петтигрю. — Значит, учитель, родственник или что-то в этом роде. 

— Родственники отпадают, они у всех разные. 

— Врач, — предложил Петтигрю, ехидно улыбаясь. — Ты у нас один, и тебе все доверяют. 

Люпин улыбнулся. 

— Что дальше? 

— Кому выгодно, — напомнил Люпин. 

— Кому могут быть выгодны убийства школьниц, да ещё такие изуверские?

— Сумасшедшему. 

— То, что тебе не известны мотивы убийцы, не означает, что он чокнутый. 

— На твоём месте, Питер, я бы расспросил Дамблдора о его пациентах. Странно, что ещё никто этого не сделал. 

— Гарри с ним разговаривал. 

— Впервые слышу, — удивился Люпин.

— Я тебе говорил, что Поттер меня прогнал? Как раз когда я расспрашивал его о результатах этой встречи, — Петтигрю не скрывал досады. 

— Гарри ведёт следствие, — попытался оправдать Поттера Люпин. — Он боится спугнуть убийцу, только и всего. 

— Я начинаю думать, что Скитер права и полиция просто не знает, за что ухватиться.

— Если Гарри не хочет делиться информацией, поговори с самим Альбусом. 

— Дамблдор уклоняется от встречи. Говорит, занят. И это в то время как я из кожи вон лезу, пытаясь ему помочь! Сегодня весь день убил, писал опровержение пасквиля, который появился в «Мангусте».

— Не лучше ли предоставить слово самому Дамблдору? — сказал Люпин. — Об обстоятельствах своей жизни он осведомлён лучше, чем ты. Он достаточно умён, чтобы опровергнуть ложные обвинения, и достаточно красноречив, чтобы оправдаться в обвинениях правдивых. 

Петтигрю приподнял верхнюю губу, отчего его лицо приобрело сходство с крысиной мордой, и уставился на Люпина подозрительно-злобным взглядом. Доктор, не замечая этого, сосредоточенно смотрел на доску. 

— Это была идея Шеклболта, не моя. Вообще-то, ты прав. Старый чёрт не даст себя в обиду. Уж если тратить время, то лучше на девчонок. Если ты угадал, — сказал Петтигрю после некоторого колебания, — и смерть школьниц — дело рук сумасшедшего, у меня есть кандидат в маньяки. 

Люпин оторвался от созерцания доски и склонил голову к плечу. 

— Я думаю, — закончил мысль Петтигрю, — это Волдеморт.

— Сомневаюсь. 

— А я так нисколько. 

— Если бы Волдеморт не излечился полностью, его бы не выпустили из лечебницы. 

— Маньяки очень хитры. Он просто умело притворяется. Однажды он уже показал, на что способен. 

Люпин опустил глаза и некоторое время молча смотрел на шахматную доску. 

— Джеймса и Лили я ему никогда не прощу, — сказал он, — и не важно, был он тогда в своём уме или нет. Но в целом его люди, кажется, ведут себя благопристойно. Никаких оргий. 

— Публика там собралась достойная, сказать нечего, — неохотно подтвердил Петтигрю.

Люпин вдруг подумал, что истинной причиной неприязни Питера к членам «Луча Света» может быть не отвращение к их взглядам и не ненависть к Волдеморту, а обычная зависть. 

— Лестранжи, Нотт — весь цвет Чессвилля, — продолжал Петтигрю. — Малфои.

— Они не состоят в секте. 

— Они так говорят, — Петтигрю желчно рассмеялся. — Но при этом поддерживают Волдеморта во всём. Чему удивляться? Миссис Малфой — родная сестра Беллатрикс Лестранж. 

— Как бы то ни было, он убийца, — сказал Люпин. — Не понимаю, как можно верить убийце? К тому же, он наркоман.

— Ты уверен?

— Похоже на то. 

— Ну вот. Нанюхается кокаина и убивает девчонок. 

— Если ты уверен, почему не напишешь об этом в своей газете?

— Переходим к третьему пункту: что мы можем доказать? Ничего. Если я обвиню Волдеморта, меня по судам затаскают. Да и «лученосцам» не понравится, если я обвиню их идола в убийстве, а они — ребята серьёзные. 

— Не предпринимай ничего решительного, — посоветовал Люпин. — Ты не поделишься своей версией с Гарри?

— Готов держать пари, о Волдеморте он подумал в первую очередь. Если уж он охотится на аллигаторов, поохотиться на Волдеморта ему сам Мерлин велел. 

Люпин не успел ответить — в дверь постучали. 

— Извини, — сказал он, выбираясь из кресла. 

На крыльце стояло худое зеленоватое существо в форме болотного цвета и фуражке, нахлобученной на оттопыренные уши. 

— Здравствуйте, Кенни, — сказал Люпин, узнав шофёра Лестранжей. 

— Добрый день, доктор Люпин. Меня послала хозяйка. Велела немедленно вас привезти. 

— Она заболела?

— Не могу знать, доктор. Хозяйка велела без вас не возвращаться. 

Люпин вздохнул.

— Прошу прощения, Питер, — сказал он, возвращаясь в гостиную. — Беллатрикс Лестранж заболела и просит меня срочно приехать. Доиграем в другой раз. Оставайся здесь, сколько захочешь. Когда соберёшься уходить, положи ключ под коврик, как обычно. 

— Что с ней стряслось? — глазки Петтигрю вспыхнули. 

— Должно быть, нервы, — предположил Люпин. — Может, ты меня дождёшься?

— Не знаю. Во всяком случае, побуду здесь ещё немного. Хорошо у тебя, тихо, а мне как раз надо подумать. 

Он взял свою поверженную пешку, погладил её по круглой голове и повторил:

— Немного подумать. 

***

Шеф полиции Поттер стряхнул пепел с сигареты в пепельницу в виде жабы. 

— Кушай, Тревор, поправляйся, — сказал он. — Артур, оставьте в покое радиоприёмник. 

— Я хочу, чтобы он работал.

— Тогда не надо было его разбирать.

— Но я хочу понять, почему он работает!

— Работал, — поправил Поттер. — Потому, что был целый. 

Из приёмной донёсся шум. 

Поттер услышал, как ахнула Тонкс, и вопросительно взглянул на Артура Уизли. Тот поднялся, тревожно уставившись на дверь. Она распахнулась. Тонкс ввела в кабинет Джинни Уизли. 

— Джинни! — одновременно воскликнули Поттер и Уизли. 

Девушка рухнула на диван и затряслась от плача. 

Уизли бросился к ней, коснулся её спутанных, слипшихся от крови волос, отдёрнул руку и в смятении затоптался возле дивана. 

Несколько секунд Поттер сидел в своём кресле как громом поражённый, потом опомнился и вскочил на ноги. 

— Тонкс, принеси воды, — Открыв ящик стола, он вытащил квадратную бутылку. — Джинни, — сказал Поттер нежно, подходя к девушке и приподнимая её лицо за подбородок. — Выпей, пожалуйста. 

— Слишком крепко, — запротестовал Уизли.

— Надо вывести её из шока. 

Уизли сел рядом с Джинни и обнял её за плечи. 

— Сделай глоток, детка. 

Джинни отпила и закашлялась. 

— Он меня ограбил, — пробормотала она. — Ох, папа! Бабушка меня убьёт. 

— Кто это сделал? — Поттер наклонился над ней. 

— Грейбек, — всхлипнула Джинни. — Он подкараулил меня на дороге, ведущей к бабушкиному дому. Мне не следовало выходить, но мы же работаем вместе. Я поставила чемоданчик с деньгами на землю. Грейбек схватил его. Я попыталась отнять, тогда он ударил меня. Сначала я сопротивлялась, потом перестала, но Грейбек продолжал меня бить. В какой-то момент я потеряла сознание, а когда очнулась, его уже не было — и денег тоже. 

— Пропади они пропадом, эти деньги! — воскликнул Поттер в сердцах. 

— Они и пропали, — мрачно заметил Уизли. 

Тонкс вернулась со стаканом воды и салфетками и протянула их Джинни. Та покачала головой, отказываясь. Упёршись локтями в колени, она обхватила ладонями измученное, избитое лицо. 

— Тонкс, позвони доктору Люпину, — велел Поттер. 

Тонкс кивнула и выбежала в приёмную, по пути опрокинув стул и смахнув со стола разобранный приёмник. Джинни вздрогнула от грохота, Артур Уизли обнял её крепче. Поттер поморщился. 

Внезапно его глаза вспыхнули. 

— Джинни, он ждал тебя. Он знал, что ты поедешь этой дорогой. 

— Я всегда по ней езжу.

Джинни промокнула губы платком, посмотрела на пятна крови, оставшиеся на белой ткани, и снова заплакала. 

На пороге показался высокий худой человек с землистым лицом. Он бросил короткий взгляд на растрёпанную Джинни и сказал без особого дружелюбия, но не зло:

— Я предупреждал, что вы доиграетесь.

Джинни подняла голову. Отчаяние на её лице сменилось замешательством. 

— Что это значит? — резко спросил Поттер. — Снейп, не забывайте, что вы говорите с моей невестой. 

— Кажется, до вашей невесты не очень хорошо доходят мои слова. Может, хоть вы ей разжуёте? Нельзя безнаказанно разжигать вожделение в мужчинах, а потом оставлять их с носом. Однажды кто-нибудь да не выдержит. 

— Меня ограбили! — возмущённо выкрикнула Джинни. 

— И только?

— Снейп, убирайтесь! — не выдержал Поттер. 

— Поттер, вы хам. А я хотел предложить помощь.

— Какую ещё помощь?

— Обработать раны. 

— Вы патологоанатом, — заметил Уизли.

— А я пока жива, — ядовито добавила Джинни.

— Если не бросите мести хвостом перед самыми опасными типами Чессвилля, то не заживётесь. 

Джинни разрыдалась. 

— Идите к чёрту, Снейп, — сказал Поттер.

Тот пожал плечами. 

— Я ей добра желаю, хоть она и дура. Кстати, вы будете хорошей парой. 

— Мы позвали доктора Люпина, — примирительно проговорил Артур Уизли.

— Обходитесь, как хотите, — буркнул Снейп. — У меня и без вас работы хватает — полный морг мёртвых девчонок. Просто посинели, так хотят меня видеть. 

Поттер посмотрел на него с отвращением. 

— Меня от вас тошнит, — буркнул он.

— Каждому пациенту — соответствующего доктора, — сказал Снейп философски. — Понадоблюсь — обращайтесь. 

Он вышел. Поттер схватился за телефон. 

— Где Бейн? — рявкнул он. — Пришли его сюда, срочно. 

— Ты бы всё-таки не говорил с Тонкс таким тоном, — сказал Уизли устало. — Я хочу остаться здесь, с дочерью. Хорошо хоть, Молли уехала в гости к Биллу. Двойной истерики я бы не выдержал. 

— Джинни, — Поттер подошёл к девушке и осторожно обнял её. — Мы должны поймать этого негодяя, понимаешь?

— Да, Гарри. Папа, поезжай. Со мной больше ничего не случится. 

В приёмной послышался громкий голос и стук подкованных ботинок.

В кабинет ввалился Бейн. Его массивная фигура сразу заняла половину кабинета. Он взглянул на Джинни и указательным пальцем сдвинул фуражку на затылок. 

— Ого, — сказал он. — А ему тоже досталось?

— Пошёл ты… в лес со своим лошадиным юмором, — ощетинился Уизли.

— Собирайся, поехали, — Поттер поднялся. 

— Кого ловим?

— Грейбека. 

— Я думал, после последней отсидки он угомонился. Вот уж верно — сколько волка не корми…

— Нашёл время философствовать! — разозлился Поттер. 

— Да ладно, шеф, — Бейн оскалил крупные зубы и переступил ногами в огромных ботинках. — Далеко не уйдёт, — сказал он уверенно. — Машина уже здесь. 

Он повернулся. Жесткие чёрные волосы, собранные в «конский хвост», торчали из-под фуражки. 

— Джинни, непременно дождись Ремуса, — сказал Поттер.

Девушка кивнула, не глядя на него. 

— Вот так денёк, — прошептала она. — Жаркий выдался денёк. 

 

***

Снаружи автомобиль Лестранжей был цвета горького шоколада; салон походил на миндальную начинку и благоухал чем-то горьковато- сладким, кондитерским. 

Люпин вольготно устроился на сиденье и подумал, что эта машина походит на гигантскую конфету «Двойная услада» — адское оружие, с помощью которого Лестранжи сгубили не одну стройную девичью талию. Сам Люпин в своём коричневом свитере напоминал фундук, а зеленоватый Кенни - фисташку. 

Дом, в котором располагалась городская квартира Беллатрикс, находился в шести кварталах от пригорода, где обитал Люпин. 

Рассеянно глядя в окно, Люпин обдумывал версию Петтигрю. 

Разумеется, Волдеморт был способен на многое, в том числе и на убийство. Официальной доктриной его секты было обретение вечной жизни путём совершенствования добродетелей. Впрочем, подробностей его религиозных воззрений людям, не входящим в «Луч Света», узнать не удавалось: любой разговор неизменно сворачивал на самого Волдеморта. Репортёры охотно принимали подобную замену, поскольку тема была благодатная.  
Этот человек был личностью интересной, пусть и крайне неприятной. 

Волдеморта знали все, однако всего о нём не знал никто; любопытным приходилось ограничиваться несколькими фактами, красочность которых в глазах широкой публики компенсировала их немногочисленность. 

Когда-то его звали Том Риддл. Он был незаконнорожденным сыном преуспевающего биржевика — прощальным подарком, который его отец сделал мисс Гонт, девице из когда-то влиятельного, а ныне прозябающего в нищете семейства. Подарок не пришёлся ей по душе: бедняжка тронулась умом и вскоре умерла. Том вырос в приюте. Должно быть, он где-то учился и чем-то занимался; Люпин ничего об этом не знал. Зато ему (и всему свету) было известно, что Том Риддл-старший погиб при весьма загадочных обстоятельствах, после чего Том Риддл-младший сумел доказать своё кровное родство с дорогим усопшим и завладел всем его состоянием. 

Казалось бы, тут и сказке конец. Том Риддл сорвал большой куш и теперь мог предаваться неге и безделью, но не тут-то было. Он перестроил дом своего отца, сделав из него нечто среднее между средневековой крепостью и аттракционом ужасов, и основал секту «Изгоняющие Смерть», а заодно сменил имя, сделавшись лордом Волдемортом. 

Поначалу на деятельность новой секты смотрели сквозь пальцы, полагая её забавами скучающей молодёжи. Один лишь Дамблдор усматривал в поведении Волдеморта явные признаки душевной болезни, о чём не уставал твердить любому, кто желал его слушать. Желающих оказалось немного: бомонд Чессвилля находил самозваного лорда на редкость романтичным. 

Люпин никогда не увлекался его идеями, и всё же крестовый поход Дамблдора казался ему смешным, а поведение Поттеров и Блэка, поддерживающих главного врача «Гнезда Феникса» — нелепым. 

Отрезвление было ужасным. 

Люпин до сих пор не понимал, как мог Волдеморт поверить словам морфинистки Сибиллы Трелони, разве что он и сам тогда был не в лучшем состоянии. Как бы то ни было, Трелони возвестила, что в семье Поттеров родился сын дьявола, и Волдеморт поклялся уничтожить его, пока он не уничтожил мир. 

— Дитя женщины, названной именем цветка, — проговорил Люпин тихонько. — Ах, Лили, Лили…

Потом Волдеморт утверждал, будто не хотел убивать Поттеров, трижды предложив им выдать маленького демона и уйти с миром.

— Я не мог допустить, чтобы они укрывали его, — сказал он на суде. — Должно быть, я оказался недостаточно праведен и потому не справился с дьяволом. 

Он застрелил Поттеров и выстрелил Гарри в голову. Мальчика спасло чудо — пуля прошла по касательной, сорвав кожу на лбу, срикошетила от холодильника и угодила в убийцу, едва не отправив того в преисподнюю. 

Волдеморт клялся, что видел, как истинный отец Гарри поднялся из бездны, подхватил пулю на лету и швырнул её обратно, а ребёнок в это время смеялся, сверкая зелёными глазами. 

Этот рассказ решил дело. Тома Риддла признали невменяемым. Тринадцать лет он провёл в «Гнезде Феникса», после чего его признали излечившимся и отпустили с миром. 

Оказавшись на свободе, Волдеморт немедленно организовал новую секту, «Луч Света в Царстве Тьмы». Поттер скрежетал зубами, но ничего не мог поделать: новоявленному мессии принадлежал прокурор округа Чессвилль, а если верить слухам, то и мэр города. 

Люпин улыбнулся, вспомнив историю, которую поведал ему Петтигрю. 

Поттер был страстным охотником на аллигаторов. Молва объясняла его страсть тем, что Волдеморт спрятал свою душу в старый будильник, а будильник бросил в болото, где его проглотил аллигатор. 

Гарри Поттер — страстный охотник на аллигаторов, у него не меньше двадцати чучел развешены по всему дому. Поттер будто бы искал тикающего аллигатора, чтобы уничтожить душу Волдеморта. 

«Глупые россказни, — подумал Люпин. — А всё-таки нет дыма без огня». 

Шофёр остановил автомобиль на обсаженной деревьями тёмной улице и вышел, чтобы открыть доктору дверцу. Провожать Люпина до дома он не стал. Впрочем, промахнуться было невозможно: широкая мраморная лестница поднималась к резным дубовым дверям, точно белая указательная стрелка. 

Люпин не успел взяться за молоток, как дверь распахнулась. Уродливый сморщенный дворецкий наклонил лысую голову в знак приветствия и провёл доктора по широкой лестнице на второй этаж.

Хозяйка квартиры ожидала в гостиной. Она сидела в чёрном кожаном кресле с высокой спинкой. На ней было тёмно-красное платье с высоким воротом, закрывавшим шею до самого подбородка, чёрные глянцевые волосы падали на плечи жёсткими волнами. 

— Наконец-то, — сказала она нетерпеливо и движением подбородка указала Люпину на стул. — Садитесь. Мне нужна ваша помощь. 

— Я вас слушаю, миссис Лестранж. 

— Мне нездоровится, — отрывисто проговорила она и сняла тёмные очки.

Люпин увидел опухшие, покрасневшие глаза.

— Вы плакали?

— Нет! Я никогда не плачу! У меня аллергия. 

— На что?

Миссис Лестранж замялась.

— Вы должны обещать, что никому не расскажете. 

— Врачебная тайна для меня свята, — заверил её Люпин. 

Миссис Лестранж поднялась и расстегнула ворот платья. 

Её длинная стройная шея и грудь были покрыты россыпью алых точек. Должно быть, они зудели, — Люпин заметил следы расчёсов. 

— У меня аллергия на шоколад, — сказала она горько. 

— На шоколад?! — Люпин уставился на неё в изумлении. — Но, позвольте… на шоколад… как это может быть? Нет, нет, дорогая миссис Лестранж, я не могу в это поверить. 

— Тогда что со мной? — растерялась женщина. 

— У вас волчанка, — веско сказал Люпин. — Диагноз, не скрою, печальный, однако не падайте духом. Я вас вылечу. 

Миссис Лестранж поджала губы. 

— Я не знаю, что такое «волчанка» — подозреваю, что-то ужасное — однако совершенно уверена, что у меня её нет. У меня аллергия на шоколад, давно, с самого детства. Я знаю, что мне его нельзя, и всё-таки не удержалась, съела несколько конфет из новой партии. Они выглядели так соблазнительно!

— Ну, хорошо. Если вы уверены…

— Да, это совершенно точно аллергия. И мне необходимы лекарства. 

— Разумеется, — разочарованно сказал Люпин. — Я выпишу рецепт. Могу я воспользоваться вашим письменным прибором? 

— Пожалуйста, — миссис Лестранж отвернулась и принялась застёгивать пуговицы на платье. — Я могу рассчитывать на ваше молчание?

— Конечно. А почему вас волнует возможность разглашения? В аллергии нет ничего постыдного. 

— Но ведь мой муж — владелец кондитерской фабрики! Люди могут подумать, что наши конфеты плохого качества. 

— Аллергия…

— Да, да, особенность моего организма. Но люди всё равно подумают. Они всегда думают худшее. «Чессвильская Правда» будет в восторге от перспективы рассказать всю правду обо мне, — миссис Лестранж зло улыбнулась. Затем обернулась к Люпину с внезапным подозрением во взгляде, — Вам бы хорошо заплатили за эту информацию. 

— Ничего такого я не сделаю! — рассердился Люпин. — Ну и понятия у вас! 

Миссис Лестранж наморщила лоб.

— Значит, не пойдёте в «Правду»? — уточнила она. 

— Нет, конечно.

— Шеклболт — ваш друг. 

— Тем более он не станет выведывать секреты моих пациентов. 

Миссис Лестранж подняла брови. Видимо, у неё были иные представления об истинно дружеских отношениях. 

Резко зазвонил телефон. Миссис Лестранж сняла трубку, взволнованно заквакавшую, и протянула её Люпину. 

— Это вас. 

— Что такое? Что?! Миссис Лестранж, — Люпин приложил руку к груди, — я прошу прощения. Мне очень неловко, но я должен немедленно ехать. Несчастье в семье Уизли. На Джинни напали, ограбили и чуть не убили. 

— А, девица Уизли, — миссис Лестранж сделала пренебрежительный жест. — Я не сомневалась, что этим кончится. 

— Принимайте лекарства. Я зайду в среду, если вы не возражаете. 

Миссис Лестранж отпустила Люпина милостивым кивком. 

Не может быть, чтобы у неё была аллергия на шоколад, — думал он, стоя на тротуаре. — Может быть, какая-то ритуальная трапеза у Волдеморта? Говорили, что члены секты едят облатки, в которые запечатана «смерть», веря, что когда они съедят всю смерть, люди в мире будут жить вечно. 

Рядом остановилось такси. В окне показалось прыщавое лицо.

— Куда вам, док?

— В полицейское управление. Поторопись, Стэн, дело срочное. 

— Не беспокойтесь, — Шанпайк сдвинул фуражку на затылок и вдавил педаль газа до упора. 

Из такси Люпин вышел на подгибающихся ногах. 

— Классно прокатились, док! — Шанпайк отсалютовал и скрылся прежде, чем доктор успел собраться с мыслями. 

В управлении было безлюдно. Тишину нарушал лишь треск печатной машинки Тонкс, умудрявшейся извлекать из клавиш звуки, напоминавшие «Полёт валькирий». 

— Привет, Тонкс. Где Джинни?

— Говори тише, — Тонкс оглянулась на закрытую дверь. — Она ужасно взвинчена. 

— Её можно понять, — Люпин кивнул Тонкс и направился в соседнюю комнату.

Девушка сидела на жёстком казённом диване, глядя в пустоту. Когда Люпин вошёл, Джинни обернулась к нему, рукой стягивая края изорванного жакета. 

— Здравствуй, милая. Что с тобой произошло? — спросил Люпин мягко. 

Джинни посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Левый глаз заплыл, бровь была рассечена до мяса, как будто её ударили перстнем. Лицо, казавшееся ещё бледнее из-за обрамлявших его огненных локонов, было сплошь покрыто ссадинами и кровоподтёками. 

— У вас есть сигареты? — сказала она. 

— Тебе не стоит курить. 

— Вредно для здоровья? — мрачно спросила Джинни. — Это ничего. Доктор Снейп пообещал, что в скором будущем я стану его пациенткой. 

— Северус шутит.

— Угу. Он шутник известный. Так что насчёт сигареты?

Люпин протянул ей портсигар. Джинни закурила и посмотрелась в отполированную крышку, как в зеркало. 

— Моё лицо, — сказала она. — У меня останутся шрамы?

— Нет, моя дорогая. Всё пройдёт, — Люпин погладил её по плечу. 

Джинни отшатнулась и забилась в дальний угол дивана. Сигарета упала на кожаную обивку и погасла. 

— Я должен тебя осмотреть, — Люпин смущённо кашлянул. 

— Нет.

— Дитя моё, я врач. Не нужно стесняться. 

«Для девушки, которая каждый вечер плясала на сцене перед толпой распалённых мужчин, имея на себе лишь лоскут парчи да пару страусовых перьев, подобная застенчивость кажется странной», — подумал Люпин. 

Джинни всхлипнула и начала расстёгивать блузку. Слёзы потекли по её щекам чёрными ручейками. 

Люпину стало неловко. 

— Ну-ну, — сказал он. — Не плачь. Подумаешь, несколько ушибов. Помнишь, как ты упала с дерева и сломала руку в двух местах? Тогда ты тоже плакала и говорила, что так навсегда и останешься с рукой в лубке. 

Отчаяние постепенно уходило из глаз Джинни. Под конец она даже улыбнулась. 

— Вы такой добрый, мистер Люпин. Вы всегда мне нравились, не то, что этот противный Снейп. 

— Сейчас будет немного больно, — предупредил Люпин. — Я зашью тебе губу. 

— Потерплю, — мрачно сказала Джинни. — Только бы обошлось без рубцов. 

— Дать тебе болеутоляющее? 

— Не надо. 

— Передумаешь, скажи. 

Люпин обработал раны. Девушка держалась стоически, лишь морщилась, когда боль становилась особенно сильной. Ссадины на её плечах и груди были неглубоки, однако на бёдрах девушки доктор заметил кровь, и это всерьёз его обеспокоило. 

— Тебе нужно пройти полное обследование, — сказал он. 

— То есть, поехать в больницу?

— Желательно. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы какая-нибудь пустяковая ранка, которую мы не заметили, стала причиной серьёзной болезни?

Джинни покачала головой.

— Ну вот видишь. Одевайся, Тонкс тебя проводит. Сейчас я предупрежу её и вызову такси. 

— Хорошо.

Люпин ободряюще похлопал её по плечу и вышел из комнаты. 

— Как она? — спросила Тонкс. 

— Ничего хорошего. Сможешь проводить её до больницы?

— Конечно. А это обязательно? Скоро приедут Артур и Гарри. 

— Они выехали на место преступления?

— Да. Артур не хотел её оставлять, но Гарри сказал, что они должны схватить Грейбека, пока он не ушёл далеко, — Тонкс подняла глаза, от гнева ставшие вишнёвыми. — Так что они взяли Бейна и помчались. 

Люпин поморщился. Он не любил Бейна. 

— Я зашил ей бровь и губу, но, боюсь, имеются внутренние повреждения, — сказал он.

Тонкс резко выдохнула. 

— Насколько они серьёзны?

— Не могу сказать. 

Пока Люпин вызывал такси, Тонкс нашла свой плащ, помогла Джинни одеться и немного привела её лицо в порядок. Едва их такси скрылось за углом, к управлению подъехала патрульная машина. 

Первым из неё вышёл Поттер. Его зелёные глаза нервно блестели. За ним следовал Артур Уизли. 

Оба пожали Люпину руку. 

— Где Джинни? — спросил Поттер. 

— Отправил в больницу. Тонкс её проводит. 

Они вошли в участок. 

— Как она? — Уизли дёрнул себя за галстук, словно тот его душил. 

Люпин посмотрел на него, потом — на Поттера. 

— До свадьбы заживёт, — сказал он оптимистично. 

— Грейбек трогал Джин? — отрывисто спросил Поттер. 

— Конечно. Он избил её, — удивился Люпин. — Разве вы не заметили? У неё всё лицо в синяках.

Артур Уизли зарычал. 

— Я имею в виду — Грейбек трогал её там? — Поттер побагровел. 

— Боюсь, что… — Люпин опустил глаза.

— Я его убью, — просто сказал Поттер. — Распорю его чёртово брюхо и набью камнями. 

— Вы его не нашли?

— Нет, — ответил Уизли. — Мы доехали до тёщиного дома. Она говорит, что мимо никто не проезжал. 

— Наверное, он уже в ста милях от Чессвилля, — сказал Уизли. — Станет он нас дожидаться. 

— От меня он точно дождётся, — пообещал Поттер. — Навек запомнит.

Уизли грустно промолчал. 

***

Днём в «Тёмной Лошадке» делать было нечего, поэтому Лонгботтом заехал домой, пообедал и вздремнул. Выехал он около девяти вечера. Было светло, бледно-розовые пятна фонарей, горевших вполнакала, казались полинявшими на фоне сочных красок заката. 

Вечер ещё только начался, но на стоянке у входа в клуб уже скопилось порядочно автомобилей. Лонгботтом мельком взглянул на вывеску — изображение вороной лошади с пистолетными дулами вместо глаз. 

Сначала Лонгботтом заглянул в коктейль-бар. За стойкой одинокий бармен полировал бокалы, зато из соседнего зала, где шло шоу, доносились разухабистая музыка, гул возбуждённых голосов и свист. 

— Где я могу найти Джинни Уизли? — спросил Лонгботтом у бармена. 

Тот бросил на детектива короткий, как плевок, взгляд и отвернулся. 

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Лонгботтом. 

Он вышел через маленькую дверь рядом со стойкой и очутился в узком коридоре, освещённом тусклыми лампами. Пахло потом и пудрой. 

Лонгботтом рассудил, что за дверями расположены гримёрки, распахнул одну наугад и оказался в рабочем кабинете. Обстановку составляли громадный письменный стол, кожаное кресло, такой же диван и большой металлический шкаф в углу. Лонгботтом закрыл за собой дверь и прошёл к столу. Секреты Нотта его не занимали, и всё же он проверил выдвижные ящики, один за другим. Все они оказались заперты. 

Лонгботтом выпрямился. В ту же секунду дверь открылась, и появился хозяин кабинета собственной персоной. Он был одет в коричневый костюм и рубашку цвета бычьей крови; в петлице красовалась гвоздика, пурпурный галстук закрывал грудь почти целиком. Его щёки обрюзгли и начали отвисать, отлично сшитый пиджак от мадам Малкин не мог скрыть выпуклого брюшка, но под дорогой тканью и слоем жира было крепкие мускулы. 

Лонгботтом отошёл от стола. 

— Так-так-так, — протянул Нотт, раскачиваясь на каблуках. — Кто это здесь у нас? Что ты забыл в моём столе, Лонгботтом?

— Ничего. Я к нему не прикасался. 

Нотт посмотрел на него со злобной усмешкой. 

— Ты мастер отрицать очевидное, — сказал он. — Что тебе нужно?

— Я приехал к мисс Уизли. 

— И решил поискать её в ящике моего письменного стола? 

— Я просто зацепился карманом за ручку ящика, — Лонгботтом невинно заморгал. 

— Вали отсюда. Джин тебя не примет.

— Может быть, спросим её?

— Может быть, со сломанным носом ты будешь слышать лучше? Джин тебя звала?

— Нет, но, когда узнает, зачем я пришёл, то не откажется со мной поговорить. 

— По твоим легавым делам? — лениво спросил Нотт, присаживаясь на угол стола и чиркая спичкой о подошву. 

Лонгботтом быстро прикинул варианты дальнейшего развития событий. Если бы у него под рукой оказалась колода карт, расклад был бы чёрен от пиковой масти. 

— Она может помочь в раскрытии убийства девочек, — сказал он осторожно. 

— Тех девчонок? — Нотт недоверчиво хмыкнул, поднося спичку к сигарете. — Да что она может знать?

— У неё есть сведения, благодаря которым можно будет выйти на след. 

Нотт заколебался. 

— Ладно, — буркнул он. — Я её позову. Если узнаешь, кто убийца, скажи мне, я с этим ублюдком разберусь по-своему. 

Лонгботтом согласился. 

— Руквуд, проводи этого парня в гримёрку, — велел Нотт, распахивая дверь. — И проследи, чтобы он никуда не свернул и ни за что не зацепился карманом. 

Руквуд, неприятно улыбаясь, подтолкнул Лонгботтома в спину. Тот решил стерпеть. 

— Сюда, — Руквуд открыл дверь гримёрки, маленькой тесной комнатушки, в которую как-то умудрились втиснуть три туалетных столика и вешалку. — Жди здесь.

Лонгботтом присел на край табурета и оглядел окружавший его беспорядок: сценические костюмы, состоявшие преимущественно из блёсток, увядшие цветы, тюбики и баночки, парики — он чувствовал себя чужим среди всего этого женского хлама. К счастью, долго ждать не пришлось — минут через пять Руквуд заглянул в гримёрку. 

— Уизли нет, — буркнул он. — Поговори с этой.

— Я тебе не «эта», — огрызнулась девушка, ожидавшая за его спиной. — Отойди! 

Она оттолкнула Руквуда и вошла в уборную. Чёрное боа из страусовых перьев, оттенявшее сливочно-белую кожу и огненные волосы девушки, волочилось по полу. 

— Лаванда, ты, что ли? — удивился Лонгботтом. 

— Ага. 

Девушка стянула парик и нахлобучила его на болванку. Усевшись за туалетный столик, она тряхнула собственными светлыми волосами и взялась за щётку.

— Мне была нужна Джинни Уизли. 

— Всем нужна Джин, — фыркнула Лаванда. — Только количество желающих не всегда совпадает с количеством получающих, Невилл. Джин — хитрющая лиса, и если тебе нечего ей предложить, она в твою сторону даже не посмотрит. 

— Но поговорить-то с ней можно? Кстати, где она?

— Повезла своей бабке деньги. Миссис Прюитт — совладелица «Лошадки», и босс еженедельно отсылает старухе её кусок пирога, — Лаванда хихикнула. — А что тебе нужно от Джин?

— Информация о Кэти Керес.

— Это ещё кто?

— Школьница, — Лонгботтом вынул снимок. — Ты её здесь видела? 

Лаванда взяла снимок и задумчиво выпятила губки. 

— Да, она заходила в клуб пару раз. Не знаю, зачем. 

— Может быть, в игорный зал?

— Эта соплюшка? — Лаванда презрительно повела голым плечом. — Её бы даже не впустили. Боссу не нужны неприятности с законом из-за всяких малолеток. 

— Разные бывают малолетки, — заметил Лонгботтом. — Мисс Уизли сегодня вернётся?

— Не знаю, — Лаванда ожесточённо провела щёткой по волосам. — Вообще-то, у неё вечером шоу, но Джин может и не прийти, она такая. 

— А как же Нотт? 

— Чихать она хотела на его мнение. Всё равно она скоро уйдёт. Подцепила шефа полиции себе в мужья, чего там. Извини, Невилл, мне надо на сцену. 

— Да, конечно. Не буду тебя отвлекать. 

— Может, задержишься? — Лаванда кокетливо улыбнулась. — Посмотришь, как я танцую, а потом выпьем в баре. 

— Я бы с радостью, но Ханна ждёт. 

— О, — Лаванда скривила губы. — Как она поживает?

— Спасибо, прекрасно. Собиралась испечь на ужин пирог с почками.

— Эти домохозяйки такие трогательные, — сказала Лаванда.

Явное презрение смешивалось в её голосе с тайной завистью. 

Дверь приоткрылась, в уборную заглянул Нотт. 

— Иди на сцену, — велел он Лаванде. — Ну что, Лонгботтом, выяснил, что хотел?

— Мне нужно встретиться с мисс Уизли. 

— Вот заладил… Встречайся с ней где-нибудь ещё. 

— Я мог бы подождать её здесь.

— Нет, не мог бы. 

— Мистер Нотт… 

— Если собираешься лезть в драку, приступай, — Нотт ухмыльнулся. 

— У меня не было подобных намерений, — мягко сказал Лонгботтом. — Я ничего против вас не имею. 

— Зато я имею кое-что против тебя, приятель. Если будешь везде соваться, добром для тебя это не кончится. 

— Вы мне угрожаете?

— Пока только предупреждаю, — Нотт сделал знак Руквуду. 

Тот приблизился, поигрывая полицейской дубинкой и ухмыляясь. 

— Всё, всё, я ухожу. 

— Я могу заказать себе выпивку? — спросил Лонгботтом у Руквуда, когда они снова оказались в баре. 

Тот почесал в затылке. 

— Давай. 

Лонгботтом заказал себе «маргариту» и взгромоздился на высокий табурет. Руквуд стоял рядом, пока сыщик не допил коктейль и не повторил заказ. Тогда он проворчал что-то и вышел. Лонгботтом расплатился и оглянулся. Бар наполнился народом. Бармен был занят по горло и по сторонам не смотрел. 

Детектив вернулся в коридор и открыл дверь гримёрки. Уборная была пуста. 

За чуть приоткрытой дверью кабинета Нотта послышались голоса. 

Лонгботтом на цыпочках подкрался к распахнутой двери и прислушался. 

— Где? — спросил Нотт. 

Наверное, ему ответили, потому что он молчал с минуту, потом проговорил:

— Хорошо. Да. Да. На фабрике. Завтра? Хорошо. В ваших интересах доставить нам партию без задержек. 

Через пять минут Лонгботтом сидел в своём автомобиле, направляясь домой. 

Джинни Уизли в клубе так и не появилась. 

***

— Смерть многослойна, как шахматы, и в то же время проста — как шахматы. Начиная партию, ищите путеводную нить. Увидеть её непросто, но она есть всегда. В данном случае нить — сама игра. Не сомневаюсь, что рано или поздно убийцу бы поймали, однако он успел бы ещё натворить бед. Его подвело то, чему, как считается, нет места в шахматах — случайность. Впрочем, пока играют люди, для случайности всегда остаётся место. Игрок болен, не в духе, не выспался; именно сегодня ему не хочется играть - его противник непременно воспользуется слабостью. В нашем случае убийце помешали два свидетеля. 

Один застал его за работой. Второй увидел партию, которую разыгрывал маньяк и которой тот уже не доиграет. 

— Вы будете гореть в аду, — сказал Поттер убийце. 

— Я не боюсь смерти, — ответил тот. 

— Убийство доставляет вам удовольствие? — миссис Лестранж смотрела на него с любопытством. 

— Я художник, как и вы. 

— Ты мелкая пакость, — сказал Нотт. — Придавил бы, как гниду. Твоё счастье, что ты попал в руки полиции. 

Убийца осклабился. Затем улыбка сошла с его лица; в глазах блеснули тусклые огоньки. 

— Всё, что произошло между мной и моими фигурами — наше личное дело. Вы непристойны в своём желании узнать подробности. 

\- Вы ошибаетесь, если считаете себя художником, - заметил Дамблдор вполголоса. – Вы не рисовали, а стирали. Вы оставили после себя пустой лист, на котором нет ничего, даже заглавия. 

— Нет, кое-что на нём есть, — усмехнулся убийца. 

— И что же это? — не выдержал Люпин. 

— Точка. 

 

***

Домой она вернулась поздно. 

Последние отблески заката ещё золотили стёкла окон гостиной. 

Спаниель кинулся к хозяйке, торопливо лизнул её руку и бросился в сад. 

\- Бедный Бамбук, - проговорила девушка с раскаянием. – Я ужасная хозяйка. 

Пёс полил куст сирени и с дурашливым лаем понёсся по дорожке, подскакивая в попытке дотянуться до ночных мотыльков. 

Девушка оставила входную дверь открытой. Она подобрала вечернюю почту, прошла в дом и распахнула окно в гостиной, защитив его противомоскитными чарами. Затем налила бокал сухого вина, разогрела вчерашнее жаркое и принялась за ужин. 

Гингема снялась с оленьих рогов, на которых спала днём, вылетела в окно, мягко ухнула; звук повторился, уже глухой, удаляющийся. Бамбук уселся у ног хозяйки. 

Вечерняя почта лежала на столе. Читать не хотелось, даже новый выпуск «Ведьмо» решено было отложить на завтра. 

Аромат роз и душистого табака поплыл по гостиной; радиоприёмник тихо напевал «У любви, как у снитча, крылья», и в мелодию вплетался треск кузнечиков. 

Бамбук просительно поднял переднюю лапу. Девушка отдала ему остатки жаркого и поворошила груду газет и журналов. Плотный конверт упал ей на колени. 

Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя дремоту, и вскрыла письмо. 

\- Accio свеча. Incendio. 

На этот раз юная соперница и партнёрша не ограничилась записью очередного хода. Изящным французским почерком на изящном старомодном английском она излагала свои нехитрые новости и делилась впечатлениями от новых соседей, а в заключение выражала надежду, что её подруга по игре пребывает в добром здравии. 

В постскриптуме значилось: «Конь на е7». 

Девушка улыбнулась и подозвала письменный прибор (спаниель поднялся на задние лапы, наблюдая за чернильницей, бегущей по столу со всех своих коротких ножек); взялась за перо, но в последний момент передумала. Впереди её ждали два выходных дня и, да благословит Мерлин Международную Каминную Сеть, можно было пообщаться лично. 

Небо совсем потемнело, когда она отправилась в постель. 

Ей снилась белая пешка, которая вырастала до гигантских размеров и съедала чёрного слона. 

 

Глава 2

Рук-стрит тонула в тумане. 

У тротуара был припаркован автомобиль. Кэти Керес стояла на перекрёстке, беспокойно разглядывая машину. Фары автомобиля не горели, в салоне как будто было пусто. 

Кэти поёжилась и пошла вниз по улице. 

Ей было страшно, и всё же возбуждение, вызванное предстоящим приключением, пересиливало страх. Девушка потрогала записку, лежавшую в кармане, и улыбнулась, отгоняя тревогу. 

Почему он назначил встречу в таком диком месте? Чтобы никто не мог им помешать. Вокруг полно людей, обожающих совать нос не в своё дело; которые думают, что раз тебе не стукнуло двадцать один, ты не имеешь права жить, как тебе нравится. 

Когда Кэти получила записку, ей ужасно хотелось поделиться секретом с подругами, но она сумела сохранить тайну. Может быть, потом она и расскажет, а может, и нет. 

Кэти дошла до конца Рук-стрит. Чтобы добраться до дома старика Хагрида, нужно было пересечь заросший сорняками пустырь. Она растерянно посмотрела на свои ножки в шёлковых чулках, на новенькие лакированные «лодочки», которые ещё ни разу не надевала, опасаясь расспросов. Маме не на что было купить модную обувь, и потому Кэти носила удобные крепкие туфли на низком каблуке. 

Чтобы раздобыть денег, пришлось взять брошь миссис Лестранж; Джин помогла «толкнуть» украшение. Так она сказала — «толкнуть». Кэти понравилось это слово. Оно было взрослым — слово из жизни, которую она собиралась начать… может, даже сегодня. За брошь удалось выручить солидную сумму. Денег оказалось так много, что Кэти забеспокоилась: она не ожидала, что вещь, которую миссис Лестранж небрежно бросала где попало, окажется настолько ценной, но девушка быстро подавила угрызения совести. 

У Беллатрикс полно таких вещей. Она даже не заметит пропажи.

Однако она заметила. Появившись на очередном заседании клуба, Кэти обратила внимание на испуганные лица прислуги и некоторый беспорядок в обстановке, точно дом тщательно обыскивали. А потом миссис Малфой начала задавать вопросы, и тут девушка испугалась по-настоящему. Что, если Лестранжи обратятся в полицию? Вдруг её поймают? Полицейские могут добраться до магазина мадам Малкин, и она расскажет им, что Кэти купила пару нарядных красных «лодочек», и шикарные чулки со швом, совсем как у Джин, и комплект чёрного, ужасно дорогого, но неотразимо красивого нижнего белья. И тогда они спросят маму, давала ли она дочери деньги, а та, конечно, ответит: «Нет. Я не давала никаких денег, и она не покупала себе никаких вещей». 

Покупок она не видела — Кэти спрятала их на чердаке и достала только сегодня, собираясь на встречу. 

— Нечего паниковать, — одёрнула себя девушка. 

Лестранжи не стали вызывать полицию и уже не вызовут, если только… нет, Беллатрикс забыла про перстень … конечно, иначе она бы его носила, а Кэти ни разу не видела этого перстня на её руке. 

Низкая луна сияла над поросшим кустарником пустырём. Кэти огляделась. Человек, пригласивший её, опаздывал. Девушка внимательно осмотрела чулки, потом достала из сумочки сигареты и старательно затянулась. 

«Видели бы меня девчонки!» — подумала она самодовольно. 

Порывшись в кармане юбки, она достала перстень и надела его на палец. Кольцо оказалось велико, и Кэти сжала кулачок, чтобы оно не свалилось. 

Порыв ветра ударил в стену дома, дико расхохотался в трубе и стих. Кэти прижала к груди сумочку. Её сердце колотилось, щёки горели, язык походил на сухую, пропитанную мелом тряпку, которой в школе стирали с доски. 

Послышались шаги. Девушка сглотнула. 

— Здравствуй, Кэти. 

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности. 

— Ой, это вы! А я так испугалась…

— Тебе не следует бродить здесь одной. Особенно сейчас. Ты же знаешь, что творится в городе. 

— Знаю. Я просто…

— Тебя пригласили? Не бойся, я здесь именно поэтому. Он не смог прийти и прислал меня, чтобы я отвёз тебя к нему домой. 

— Правда? — Кэти облегчённо улыбнулась. — Здесь немножко страшно, если честно. 

— Ты очень храбрая девушка. А теперь идём. 

Кэти кивнула и повернулась спиной. Одно движение, и шёлковый шарф обвил её шею кольцом. Колено убийцы упёрлось в спину, петля затянулась. Девушка забилась, хватаясь за шарф в тщетной попытке освободиться. Перстень свалился с её руки, и она вдавила его в землю каблуком. 

Когда хрупкое тело обмякло, убийца аккуратно уложил свою жертву на землю, достал нож, опустился рядом на колени и тихо засвистел. 

***

Едва забрезжил рассвет, огромный гриф опустилась на крышу старого дома. Он повертел головой, разглядывая что-то в кустах, а затем спикировал на землю. Подпрыгивая, он приблизился к заинтересовавшему его предмету и вытянул голую шею. 

Между двумя кустами лежала Кэти. Её голова была запрокинута, волосы грубо обкромсаны. Косичка вилась между сломанными, вывернутыми пальцами.

Гриф хрипло заклекотал, взмыл в воздух и опустился на труп. 

***  
Фиренце добрался до квартиры на Квин-авеню около пяти. 

Первый раз он позвонил миссис Лестранж в полдень. Он был уверен, что к этому времени она успеет выспаться, и будет настроена достаточно благодушно.

Трубку взял дворецкий и сообщил, что хозяйка ещё не вставала, предложив позвонить ещё раз. В половине четвёртого Фиренце последовал его совету и вырвал у сонной, недовольной миссис Лестранж согласие на встречу. 

Бейн подбросил его до Квин-авеню на патрульной машине. 

— Хозяйка скоро вас примет, — сообщил дворецкий, оставляя Фиренце одного в гостиной. 

Тот даже обрадовался: ему нужно было настроиться на разговор. 

Тому, кто собирается обвинить в убийстве самую влиятельную женщину Чессвилля, следовало бы обзавестись более вескими доказательствами, нежели психологический профиль и показания молоденькой горничной, страдающей бессонницей. 

***

— И вот, доктор Фиренце, только три пробьёт, — рассказывала девушка монотонным голосом, раскачиваясь в кресле (ложиться на кушетку она отказалась наотрез), — как у меня сна ни в одном глазу. Сяду на койке, как филин, и до утра места себе не нахожу. Нет, я не лягу, спасибо. Коли мамуля узнает, что я лежала на кушетке наедине с мужчиной, она меня как пить дать прибьёт. Оно мне надо? Так вот, днём спать хочется, прямо помираю. Вечером лягу, засну, а в три часа опять… будто кто меня под бок толкает! Иной раз выйду из комнаты и брожу по дому до зари. Страшно, темно, а на душе до того тоскливо, что хоть иди топись. У хозяйки, видать, то же самое. Иной раз уйдёт с вечера, а вернётся только под утро, и не похоже, чтобы где-то веселилась — платье обычное, вместо туфель ботинки наденет, плащ старенький. Когда и в грязи вернётся, будто шла пешком по дороге. 

— А мистер Лестранж? — невольно заинтересовался Фиренце. 

— А по-всякому. То он есть, то нет его. Иногда возвращаются вместе, но обычно — порознь. И где они колобродят? Не гуляки ведь, солидные люди. Я бы ни за что одна в такое время на улицу не вышла, да ещё в такие ночи…

— В какие?

— В которые тех девчонок убивали, вот в какие. Каждый раз мадам дома не ночевала или возвращалась под утро. Один раз смотрю, а у неё перчатки в крови! Прямо страх!

— Либби, а ты на ночь ужинаешь?

— А то! Не на голодный же желудок спать ложиться. Надо заправиться, до утра ведь крошки не перепадёт. 

— Ясно. И насколько плотно ты заправляешься?

— Да слегка — яичница там из четырёх яиц, кусочек бекона, пирог — «пастуший» или с почками, ну и чай, конечно. 

— С бутербродами?

— С печеньем, — призналась Либби. 

— Попробуй один раз пропустить ужин. Выпей стакан молока и сразу ложись. 

— Голодная?!

— Один раз, — убедительно сказал Фиренце. — Если после этого ты всё равно будешь просыпаться, попробуем что-нибудь ещё. Да, Либби… Хозяйка знает, что ты видела, как она возвращалась?

— Наверное, нет. Я свет не зажигаю.

— Если спросит — ты ничего не видела и ничего не знаешь. Понимаешь? 

— Ага, — сказала Либби. 

По её глазам, круглым и наивным, как пуговицы на детских штанишках, было ясно, что ничего она не поняла и без яичницы на ночь опять не обойдётся.

***

Фиренце прошёлся по гостиной.

Его внимание привлёк шахматный столик — изящная дорогая вещь из махагони и слоновой кости. Дерево переливалось сдержанными оттенками крови и пламени; по сравнению с ним белые квадраты казались тусклыми. 

Над столиком висела картина; художник, не пожалев алой, багровой и чёрной красок, изобразил шесть девушек, тела которых переплелись так, что зритель не сразу понимал: все они задушены, и задушили друг друга сами — лентами, которые продолжали сжимать в руках. 

Фиренце отвернулся и открыл ящик столика, предназначенный для шахматных фигур. 

Они тоже были хороши — маленькие статуэтки с инкрустациями из рубиновой шпинели и серебра. Нескольких из них недоставало. Фиренце быстро перебрал их, проверяя свою догадку. Не хватало белого коня и трёх белых пешек — именно тех фигур, которые нашли рядом с телами девочек. Разумеется, это были фигуры из другого набора, гораздо более дешёвого, и всё же… Он задвинул ящик. 

Его внимание привлекла картина на противоположной стене. С неё улыбалась Медуза Горгона, вокруг которой водили хоровод маленькие девочки в белом. Медуза улыбалась, прикрывая глаза ладонью, но её рука была в движении, она опускалась… на кого устремится ужасный взор? 

— Вам нравится?

Фиренце обернулся. 

— Очень впечатляюще, — сказал он. — Такие вещи не забываются. Неужели это вы писали?

— Моё маленькое хобби, — ответила миссис Лестранж с притворной небрежностью. 

В углах её губ появилась улыбка, но тут же увяла. Хозяйка квартиры была не рада визиту и не собиралась этого скрывать. 

— Я не могу уделить вам много времени, — сказала она. — Мне нездоровится. Я приехала в город лишь для того, чтобы повидаться с доктором. 

— Вас не волнует судьба ваших подопечных?

Миссис Лестранж подняла брови.

— Вы пришли говорить со мной о девочках? Мистер Фиренце, мне жаль бедняжек, но как же мне надоели расспросы! Сначала приходил Поттер, потом — репортёры: эта ужасная Скитер, и лохматая девица из «Правды», и ещё один, похожий на крысу… Петтигрю. Не понимаю, почему нужно спрашивать меня? Я почти не знала убитых. 

— Все они состояли в вашем клубе. Возле тела каждой из них мы нашли шахматную фигурку. 

Миссис Лестранж обдумала слова Фиренце. 

— Хорошо. Садитесь. 

— Я лучше постою. 

— Как вам угодно, — миссис Лестранж поглядела сквозь него. 

Расширенные зрачки женщины подтверждали предположение Фиренце об её пристрастии к наркотикам. 

— Мне нужны некоторые подробности о жертвах. 

— Даже не знаю, что вам сказать.

— Надеюсь, кое-что вы всё-таки скажете. 

Миссис Лестранж с выражением крайнего утомления откинулась на спинку кресла. 

— Вы хорошо знали убитых?

— Повторяю — не знала совсем. Сама я в шахматы не играю.

— Тогда почему — шахматный клуб, а не кружок, скажем, кройки и шитья? 

Глаза миссис Лестранж засверкали. Сонная одурь ушла из них, изгнанная гневом.

— По-вашему, женщины только и способны, что чинить носки своим повелителям? 

— Этого я не говорил. Но я — психолог, и мне интересны человеческие побуждения. 

— Идею подал муж. Она мне понравилась, хотя я и сомневалась, что удастся найти достаточное количество желающих. Мои опасения оказались напрасными — от кандидаток не было отбоя. 

— Вы принимает всех?

— Я не занимаюсь делами клуба, лишь предоставляю наш дом в качестве места для встреч и оказываю финансовую помощь. Остальные вопросы решают сами девочки. Шахматы, музыка, танцы — какая разница? Так они реализуют себя. Я вот рисую. 

— Вы совсем не играете?

— Знаю, как ходят фигуры, и только.

Она перехватила взгляд Фиренце, устремлённый на столик. 

— Мой муж иногда играет с друзьями. 

— Волдеморт — хороший игрок? 

— Прекрасный. Вы полицейский, мистер Фиренце?

— Я психолог. 

— Вы практикуете?

— Да. Кроме того, я помогаю полиции в расследованиях — даю им профессиональные консультации. 

— Вы наверняка знакомы с Дамблдором.

— Шапочно. У нас разные методы работы. 

— Вашим пациентам повезло. 

— Вам нужна помощь, мэм? Вы страдаете бессонницей? Или… — Фиренце сделал паузу, — или вы любите гулять ночами по иной причине?

Миссис Лестранж опустила глаза и тщательно разгладила складки шёлкового платья. Нервное подрагиванье ресниц выдавало её тревогу. 

— Снова — интерес к движениям человеческой души, мистер Фиренце? Я люблю гулять по ночам потому, что в эту пору улицы безлюдны. Люди меня нервируют. 

— Особенно дети?

— Нет. Дети мне как раз симпатичны - конечно, когда они не кричат. Ночью хорошо — тихо, прохладно… удивительное спокойствие. 

— Вы могли бы прогуливаться в своём поместье. Там бы вам никто не помешал, ни днём, ни ночью. 

— Это совсем другое! — выкрикнула женщина. 

— Для прогулки вы, естественно, выбираете пустынные места, — проговорил Фиренце, оправившись от мгновенного замешательства. 

— Естественно.

Миссис Лестранж успокоилась столь же внезапно, как и вспылила. 

— Вы всегда гуляете одна?

— Я же сказала!

— Мне подумалось, вы могли пригласить в компаньонки какую-нибудь девушку. Из «Чёрной королевы», например. 

— К чему вы клоните?

— Должно быть, эти четыре девочки тоже любили ночь и для прогулок также выбирали пустынные места. Учитывая, что ночи, проведённые вами вне дома, совпадают с датами убийств, удивительно, как это вы не столкнулись с жертвами или с преступником. 

Миссис Лестранж вскинула глаза. Её зрачки расширились, как у испуганного зверя. 

— Если бы это произошло, они бы остались живы. 

«Звучит убедительно, — подумал Фиренце, — но ложь меня не убеждает. И вы это понимаете, моя прекрасная леди». 

— Вы уверены, что не страдаете избирательной памятью? — сказал он вслух. 

— Мне не нравится ваш тон. 

— А мне не нравится, что в нашем городе убивают детей. Если вам нечего опасаться, дайте мне ответ. 

— Я действительно уходила, но я и понятия не имела, что убийца настигнет бедняжек именно в это время! Это просто совпадение. 

Женщина тщательно промокнула сухие глаза платком, не сводя с Фиренце настороженного взгляда. 

— Совпадений слишком много, мэм. Поэтому я здесь. 

— Вы здесь, потому что вы глупец, — процедила миссис Лестранж. — И ваши предположения невероятно глупы. 

— Четыре убийства, и вас всякий раз не было дома. Объясните, где вы были, и я оставлю вас в покое. 

— Я не хочу. Это не ваше дело. Вы не можете меня обвинять! Меня предупреждали, что во время допроса нужно молчать. Полицейские каждое слово обращают против тебя, — произнесла миссис Лестранж с горечью. 

— Я вас не допрашиваю, мэм. Я всего лишь психолог. Кто вам сказал такое, любопытно было бы узнать? Волдеморт? Ему этот метод не слишком помог. 

— Молчите! — миссис Лестранж вскинула подбородок. — Вы недостойны чистить его ботинки! 

— Я не искал подобной чести, — кротко ответил Фиренце. — Меня удивляет, что вы не желаете спасти свою репутацию… а может быть, и свою свободу. 

— А я удивляюсь собственной выдержке, — парировала миссис Лестранж. — Я могла бы приказать вам уйти ещё полчаса тому назад. Тем не менее, я трачу на вас время… только потому, что это касается девочек. У вас есть какие-то вопросы ко мне?

— Да, мэм. 

— Ответа на них вы не получите. 

— Чем вы занимались? Я не верю, что вы бродили одна по ночному городу. Вы не настолько…

— Не настолько безумна? — живо подхватила миссис Лестранж. — Откуда вам знать? Вы не представляете, каково это — сходить с ума. 

Она коснулась волос. Чёрный локон обвился вокруг пальца, как змея.

«Медуза», — подумал Фиренце, не решаясь повернуть голову, чтобы взглянуть на картину. 

— Внутри тебя есть точка, в которой зарождается ураган. Он приходит и уходит, злой горячий ветер, который нельзя заставить улечься. Он несёт тебя, и ты не можешь его остановить. Он несёт тебя, и никто не может тебя остановить. Вот как это бывает, мистер Фиренце… Но девочек я не убивала. 

Фиренце молчал, поражённый. 

— Да, это вам не гадать по соннику доктора Фрейда, — усмехнулась миссис Лестранж. — Вижу, вам очень хочется изолировать меня от общества. Скажите, если запереть всех, в чьей душе дуют ветра и грохочут грозы, кто останется по эту сторону двери, и останетесь ли здесь вы сами? 

Видя, что Фиренце не может подобрать ответ, женщина поднялась с кресла. 

— Довольно разговоров. Не приходите больше, вы меня не застанете.

— Вы возвращаетесь в поместье?

— Да. Прощайте, мистер Фиренце.

— До свиданья, миссис Лестранж.

— На это не рассчитывайте, — бросила она и покинула гостиную.

Дверь с грохотом ударила о косяк. 

Прежде чем последовать её примеру, Фиренце ещё раз внимательно осмотрел картины. 

Миссис Лестранж злилась потому, что была напугана, а напугана была потому, что Фиренце застал её врасплох. Ему было жаль эту женщину, которой красота и богатство не принесли счастья, но он окончательно уверился — её нужно срочно изолировать. Следовало немедленно сообщить о своём открытии Поттеру. 

Выйдя на улицу, Фиренце задержался лишь для того, чтобы купить газету, и тут же нетерпеливо открыл страницу с астрологическим прогнозом на день. 

 

Фиренце прислушался к интуиции.

«Виновна!» — сказала она и грохнула судейским молотком о стол. 

Такси затормозило у кромки тротуара. 

Перед тем, как сесть в машину, Фиренце поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как поднялась штора на одном из окон в квартире Беллатрикс, и едва удержался от искушения помахать рукой. 

— В полицейское управление, — велел он таксисту. 

*** 

Мэру Чессвилля не всегда удавалось обедать дома, однако сегодняшний день стал приятным исключением. 

Когда Малфой вошёл, Нарцисса говорила по телефону. Увидев мужа, она быстро закруглила разговор и положила трубку. 

— Много работы? — поднявшись, она коснулась щеки мужа губами. — Ты выглядишь усталым. 

— Не хватает времени на то, чтобы выпить чая… не то что на светскую болтовню. 

— Бедный! Идём обедать, стол уже накрыли. Но я не просто так болтала. Я разговаривала с миссис Гринграсс. Это она порекомендовала мне детектива. 

— Как же, помню. У неё милые дочери, особенно младшая. Драко, кажется, ухаживал за ней. 

— Это было бы славно, — сказала Нарцисса. — Ему давно пора жениться. 

— А Паркинсон? 

— У неё тяжёлая нижняя челюсть. Не хочу, чтобы у наших внуков была такая. 

Малфой улыбнулся. 

Он поднялся к себе, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а затем спустился в столовую. Нарцисса пила чай, равнодушно поглядывая на тарелки. Малфой уселся и развернул салфетку. 

— Детектив не звонил? – спросил он. 

— Нет. 

— Он заходил в «Лошадку». 

— О! — чашка Нарциссы замерла в воздухе. 

— Нотт сказал Яксли, а тот передал мне. 

— Это я проговорилась. Должно быть, Лонгботтом собирался расспросить девицу Уизли. 

— Вот на клуб его наводить не следовало. 

— Что теперь говорить? — Нарцисса вздохнула. — Я просто не в себе. Моя сестра — и вдруг убийство!

— Такое уже не в первый раз. 

— Тогда всё было иначе. Девушка сама виновата – зачем она разозлила Беллу? И вообще, её никто не пытался задушить всерьёз. Белла просто схватила её за воротник…

Малфой смотрел на жену с сочувствием. 

— Кого я обманываю? — сказала Нарцисса с горечью. — Достаточно взглянуть на беллины картины, чтобы понять, что к чему. 

— Не мучай себя, дорогая. Что могла, ты сделала. Славно ты придумала с этой брошью. 

— Брошь действительно пропала, — женщина тяжело вздохнула. — Наверняка Лонгботтом понял, что дело не в краже. Не настолько он глуп. 

— Неважно, поверил он тебе или нет - главное, что он установит слежку за девчонкой, и это отпугнёт Беллу. Сколько ты ему заплатила? 

Нарцисса назвала сумму. По тонким губам Малфоя скользнула чуть заметная улыбка. 

— Я переплатила? — встревожилась она. — Но я заранее узнала, сколько он берёт! Мне сказала миссис Гринграсс. 

— Надо было мне с ним поговорить. Впрочем, если ты хочешь устраивать всё сама, пожалуйста, действуй. 

Губы Нарциссы дрогнули. 

— Ты сердишься? Белла — моя сестра, мне о ней и заботиться. 

— Она бы удивилась, узнав, что нуждается в попечении. У неё есть муж, дорогая. 

— От Рудольфа было не много проку, когда у Беллы случился нервный срыв. Кроме того, в последнее время он и сам ведёт себя не слишком разумно. К чему так рисковать?

— Дело того стоит, — возразил Малфой. — Ты уверена, что Белла выбрала Керес следующей жертвой?

— Если убийства — её рук дело, то, скорее всего, так и есть. Иногда она становится похожей на тигрицу, — Нарцисса отложила вилку. — На голодную тигрицу. 

— У тебя чересчур живое воображение. 

— Милый, у меня нет никакого воображения, в том-то и беда. Если я что-то вижу - значит, так оно и есть. 

— Как это некстати, — Малфой поморщился. — Скандал в семье — ужасная неприятность. 

— Ну, знаешь ли! — сказала Нарцисса с возмущением. — Подумай, каково будет Белле вдруг оказаться в тюрьме. 

— Не нужно было вообще выпускать её из клиники. 

— Но ведь она совсем поправилась! 

— Такие вещи нельзя вылечить до конца. На этот раз придётся признать её сумасшедшей официально, ни о каком нервном срыве речи быть не может. Подыщем ей клинику вдали от Чессвилля. 

— Я напишу Гриндевальду, — согласилась Нарцисса. — У него прекрасное заведение. Мне не нравятся порядки в «Гнезде Феникса». 

— У Дамблдора странные представления о подходящем персонале, — заметил Малфой. — Когда мы навещали Беллу в прошлый раз, я дважды принимал докторов за пациентов. 

— Неужели это навсегда? — с тоской сказала Нарцисса. — Скажи, что нет!

— Мы можем и ошибаться, — сказал Малфой.

— О, милый! Как бы было хорошо! А вдруг мы не успеем договориться с Гриндевальдом и полиция придёт раньше?

— Не тревожься заранее. В крайнем случае, спрячем Беллу в Храме. Волдеморт её не выдаст. И вообще, будем надеяться на лучшее. 

— Конечно, — ответила Нарцисса.

По её лицу было видно, что она готовится к худшему. 

***

— Шеф, к вам гость, — Тонкс ухмыльнулась, тряхнула розовыми волосами и исчезла, пропуская в кабинет Теодора Нотта.

Хозяин «Тёмной Лошадки», облачённый в бежевый костюм из какой-то блестящей ткани и жёлто-зелёную рубашку, походил на огромный леденец со вкусом рвоты. Поттер, завидев его, скривился, как будто и впрямь раскусил подобную конфетку. 

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Нотт и бесцеремонно уселся на свободный стул, не дожидаясь приглашения. 

— Что вам нужно? — неприветливо спросил Поттер. 

— Не что, а кого. Я пришёл спросить о Джин. Прошу прощения, о мисс Уизли.

— Она в больнице. 

— Я знаю. Когда она сможет вернуться к работе?

— Никогда! Ноги её в вашем клубе не будет! 

— Эй, эй! — Нотт выставил перед собой ладони. — Так дела не делают. У мисс Уизли подписан контракт до конца года. 

— Ищите замену. Я оплачу вам неустойку, деньги у меня есть. Моя будущая жена не будет раздеваться на потеху ораве пьяных засранцев. 

— Раньше это вас не волновало, — усмехнулся Нотт. — В любом случае решать будет мисс Уизли. 

Поттер наклонился, упираясь ладонями в стол. 

— Вот что я тебе скажу, Нотт: думаешь, ты крутой? Ежедневные проверки «Лошадки» поубавят твою спесь. После того, как твоих клиентов заставят вывернуть карманы, они решат, что лучше им искать развлечений в другом месте. А что будет, если в клубе найдут комнатку для нелегальной игры в «плюй-карты» или пакет наркотиков размером с Библию?

— В моём клубе такого не водится, — вяло огрызнулся Нотт. 

— Тогда и беспокоиться тебе нечего, верно? 

Нотт пожевал губами. Его широкие плечи обвисли, как у побитого боксёра. 

— Ладно, — буркнул он. — Я ухожу. 

Поттер кивнул. 

— Что он хотел? — спросил Артур Уизли, заглядывая в кабинет шефа. 

— Чтобы Джинни сегодня же вернулась в клуб.

— Вот наглец! — возмутился Уизли. 

— Не беспокойся, — Поттер триумфально улыбнулся. — Я знаю, как с такими обращаться. Я его поставил на место раз и навсегда. 

***

Палата, в которой лежала Джинни Уизли, находилась на третьем этаже, и Нотт, отвыкший от физический упражнений, изрядно запыхался. 

— Ну и лабиринт, еле тебя нашёл, — сказал он, ставя сумку на пол и переводя дух. — Собирайся, нам надо ехать. 

Джинни как будто не сразу осознала, что в палату есть кто-то ещё. Взгляд у неё был сонный. 

— Зачем ты приехал? — сказала она медленно. 

— Ты мне нужна, детка. 

Девушка закрыла глаза. 

— Не спи, — нетерпеливо произнёс Нотт. — Без тебя я всё равно не уйду.

Джинни села на кровати, свесив ноги на пол. 

— Гарри будет меня искать, — сказала она. 

— Нет проблем. Найдёт на прежнем месте, — отрезал Нотт. 

Девушка поднялась, цепляясь за спинку кровати. 

— Я всё равно не смогу танцевать в таком виде. 

— Что за фокусы, крошка? Ты отлично знаешь, зачем ты мне нужна на самом деле. Решила выйти из игры? Не получится, милая. Ты слишком глубоко увязла. 

— Я не собиралась вас бросать, — запротестовала Джинни. — Но мне так плохо… и я боюсь. Что, если Грейбек… 

— Про Грейбека ты бы лучше помолчала. 

Джинни ответила ему растерянным взглядом. Нотт мгновение смотрел в её невинные глаза, потом усмехнулся.

— Ты просто сокровище, — сказал он. — Вот Поттеру повезёт! Давай, шевелись. 

— У меня забрали одежду. 

Нотт поднял сумку и бросил её на кровать. 

— Это вещи Лаванды, — буркнул он. — Думаю, они тебе подойдут.

Джинни сморщила носик и начала одеваться. Нотт равнодушно смотрел на неё. 

Они вышли в коридор. Девушка украдкой озиралась. Когда они оказались в холле, она сбавила шаг. Нотт взял её под руку и прижал к себе, преодолев мимолётное сопротивление. 

— Мисс Уизли! — окликнула Джинни хорошенькая румяная медсестра. — Мисс Уизли, вас уже выписали?

Нотт больно сжал локоть девушки. 

— Мне надо… надо идти, — сказала она, запинаясь. — У меня срочные дела. Я не могу здесь оставаться. 

Медсестра растерянно смотрела, как Нотт тащит к выходу Джинни, неловко перебиравшую ногами в слишком тесных ей лавандиных туфлях. Потом подошла к телефону и набрала номер.

— Ханна? — сказала она. — Привет, это Урсула. Ты спрашивала, когда можно будет навестить Джинни Уизли? Так вот, не получится. Да нет, с ней всё в порядке, если можно так сказать про девушку, лицо которой похоже на прошлогоднюю падалицу. Просто она ушла, уехала с Ноттом. И знаешь что? Мне показалось, что она совсем не рада его компании. 

***  
Без четверти семь Лонгботтом стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу. Ехать в «Лошадку» не хотелось. 

Он подозревал, что Джинни не расскажет о Кэти Керес ничего, что помогло бы в поисках броши. 

Если брошь вообще пропала. 

— Невилл, ты собираешься? — окликнула его Ханна. 

— Да. 

Единственный способ избежать колебаний — заняться делом немедленно, пока тревожные мысли не привязали тебя к месту, как лилипуты — Гулливера. 

— Пока, дорогая, — попрощался Лонгботтом. — К ужину меня не жди. 

— Будь осторожен, — напутствовала его Ханна. 

***

 

За стойкой сидел старый негр в дорогом полосатом костюме. Перед ним стояли три кружки пива, четвёртую он держал в руке. После каждого глотка негр ставил кружку на стойку с таким видом, будто отказывался от спиртного навсегда, но через секунду снова подносил её к губам и шумно отхлёбывал. 

Бармена за стойкой не было. 

Негр повернул голову. Глаза, затянутые радужными плёнками бельм, невидяще уставились на Лонгботтома. 

— Хотите выпить, мистер? — спросил он. 

— Я ищу одну девушку. 

Шумный глоток. Кружка опустилась на стойку, как большая круглая печать. 

— Девушки в соседнем зале, — сказал негр. 

— Арагог, — окликнул его маленький грязный человечек. 

Он обошёл Лонгботтома, извиваясь всем телом, как пугливая дворняга. Детектив узнал Мундунгуса Флетчера по кличке «Навозник» и сделал мысленную заметку — он был уверен, что маленький вор всё ещё мотает срок. 

— Арагог! — умоляюще повторил Флетчер. 

— Нет, — сказал негр, не глядя на него. — Мои мальчики не будут с тобой работать. Ты неудачник. 

— Всё законно, сэр, — заверил Лонгботтома Навозник. — Чистое, честное дело. 

— Слова «чистый» и «честны» пачкаются, когда ты их произносишь, — отрезал Арагог. — Уходи. 

Флетчер испарился. 

В бар вошли два чёрных подростка, один постарше, другой помладше. Они очень походили друг на друга и двигались с удивительной синхронностью. Остановившись рядом с табуретом, на котором сидел негр, они уставились на Лонгботтома. 

— Мои внуки, — сказал Арагог, — а может, правнуки. У меня их двадцать восемь, если считать всех вместе. 

— Большая семья, — уважительно произнёс Лонгботтом. 

— Верно, мистер. Что за девушку ты ищешь?

— Джинни Уизли. Вы её не… — детектив осёкся. 

— Я её не слышал, а значит, её здесь нет. Она из тех девушек, кого замечают даже слепые. Ты легавый? 

— Частный сыщик. 

— Ясно. Ребята, верните ему часы. 

Лонгботтом схватился за карман. Старший подросток протянул ему часы. 

— И бумажник, — велел Арагог.

Младший отдал бумажник. 

— Ловко, — Лонгботтом засмеялся. 

— Следишь за Ноттом? 

Пустые белые глаза — единственное, что было белым на лице Арагога — повернулись в глазницах. 

— Нет, — ответил детектив. — Мне нужна только девушка. 

— Что ж, ищи, — Арагог отвернулся, показывая, что разговор закончен. 

Лонгботтом слез с табурета и пошёл навестить Лаванду. 

Гримёрка была пуста. 

Детектив в раздумье остановился у дверей кабинета Нотта, потом достал из кармана отмычки. 

В кабинете было темно. Сыщик включил фонарик и прикрыл его полой пиджака. 

Заперев дверь изнутри, он обыскал письменный стол Нотта, но не нашёл ничего любопытного, кроме нескольких коробок шоколадных конфет. Тогда он приступил к шкафу. С замком пришлось повозиться. Наконец, ключ повернулся. 

Лонгботтом заглянул в шкаф. Тот был набит коробками разнообразных сластей, от конфет до мармелада и лимонных долек. Детектив прислонился к железной дверце и крепко почесал в затылке. 

В Нотте трудно было заподозрить сладкоежку. Возможно, он держал конфеты для девушек… но не для своих. На такой диете танцовщицы быстро потеряли бы товарный вид. 

Из коридора послышались голоса. Лонгботтом поспешно запер шкаф, погасил фонарик и спрятался в нишу у окна, прикрывшись шторой. 

В скважине заскрипел ключ. 

— Возьми из стола, — произнёс голос Руквуда. 

— Не хватит, — второй человек шмыгнул носом. 

— Хватит, — проворчал Руквуд. — Ты их с ума хочешь свести? Одной такой конфетки достаточно, чтобы ты всю ночь наблюдал, как розовые слоны летают над голубыми пальмами. 

Второй захихикал. 

— Лестранжи — маги и волшебники Чессвиля, — Руквуд тоже засмеялся. — Все удовольствия к твоим услугам. 

— Кроме девок. 

— За девками — к нашему боссу. 

Некоторое время они шуршали обёртками. Потом дверь захлопнулась. 

Лонгботтом вышел из своего убежища, снова открыл стол, взял коробку и, сунув её за ремень, осторожно открыл дверь. В коридоре было пусто. Детектив беспрепятственно проник в бар, протиснулся к выходу сквозь толпу посетителей. 

Теперь Джинни и Нотт занимали его сами по себе, безотносительно к Кэти. 

Первым побуждением Лонгботтома было отправиться в полицию. Он взглянул на часы. Половина девятого. Управление уже закрыто. Конечно, если позвонить Гарри домой, он не откажется встретиться, тем более по такому важному делу… 

Лонгботтом покосился на фотокамеру, лежавшую на соседнем сиденье. 

Должно быть, на встрече, которую Нотту назначили на фабрике Лестранжей, владелец «Лошадки» должен был забрать новую партию товара. А встреча должна была состояться сегодня. 

К входу подкатила гладкая чёрная «фаланга». Из неё вышел массивный парень в кожанке; золотая цепь толщиной с девичье запястье обвивала толстую шею. Навстречу ему, постукивая тростью по ступенькам лестницы, спускался Арагог. Подростки следовали за ним в кильватере. Бугай распахнул дверцу машины и помог старику устроиться на сиденье. Подростки запрыгнули следом. 

Лонгботтом глядел, как отъезжает «фаланга». Его мысли были далеко. Решение пришло спонтанно. 

Не прошло и получаса, как автомобиль Лонгботтома пересёк городскую черту, приближаясь к шоколадной фабрике Лестранжей. 

***

Ближе к ночи подул северный ветер и принёс с собой дождь. Мелкий, серый, ледяной, он не падал каплями, а висел в воздухе мутной завесой. 

— Что за паршивая погода! — сказала Тонкс Снейпу. — Сейчас приду домой, затоплю камин, сварю себе глинтвейн… 

Она сладко потянулась. 

— Привет, красотка! Хелло, док, — поздоровался Бейн, вваливаясь с улицы. С его плаща ручьями стекала вода. — Шеф на месте?

— В кабинете вместе с Ремусом и Артуром, — отозвалась Тонкс. — Нотт похитил Джинни, прямо из больницы. 

— С этой крошкой постоянно что-нибудь происходит. Может, она по доброй воле удрала? Ну, неважно. Позови шефа. Придётся ему отвлечься от поисков сбежавшей невесты. 

— Что случилось? — Поттер выглянул из кабинета. 

— Нашли ещё одну девчонку. 

Снейп откинулся назад и присвистнул.

— Стало быть, уже пятеро? «Мангуст» вас живьём сожрёт.

— Плевать мне на «Мангуст». — Поттер снял очки и стал протирать их с таким ожесточением, что едва не выдавил стёкла. — Кто она?

— Кэти Керес. 

— Уже привезли? — Снейп с сожалением глянул в окно. 

Бейн кивнул.

— Тогда я пошёл работать. Сделаю фотографии для опознания… в морг, думаю, мать вести не стоит. 

Поттер молча уставился на него. Глаза у него стали больные. 

Снейп посмотрел на него с секунду и вышел. 

— Я поехал за миссис Керес, — деловито сказал Бейн. 

— Вы что, с ума посходили? — Тонкс ударила кулачком по столу. Чернильница подскочила, окропив стол россыпью фиолетовых брызг. — Показать матери такие снимки! 

— Не тело же. У девочки нет других родственников, — возразил Поттер.

— Её может опознать кто-нибудь из учителей, — сердито сказала Тонкс. — Иногда вы, мужчины, бываете удивительно тупы. 

Поттер отвернулся. 

— Вези миссис Керес, — велел он Бейну. — Иди домой, Тонкс. Ремус, проводите её. 

— Я останусь, если можно, — сказал Люпин. 

— Я тоже, — проворчала Тонкс. 

***

— Нет, вы ошиблись, — сказала миссис Керес, перебирая фотографии. — Это не моя Кэти. У моей девочки волосы длинные, она очень ими гордится. 

Люпин наклонился к женщине и зашептал ей на ухо. 

— Конечно… остригли. Как глупо с моей стороны не подумать об этом, — женщина рассудительно покачала головой. — Но — нет, нет! Лицо совсем непохоже. Кэти — красивая девочка, а эта… у неё губы накрашены. Кэти никогда не красится. Одежда? Выглядит знакомо, но таких туфель у Кэти нет. Она ещё школьница, а эти туфли — для взрослых. Какие вызывающие. Моя дочь ни за что такие не наденет. Чулки и чёрное бельё! Кэти — порядочная девочка, а эта…

— Она могла взять вещи у подруг, наряжаясь на свидание, — сказал Поттер.

— Какое ещё свидание? Кэти порядочная, я вам говорю!

— Это ключ от вашего дома?

— Кажется, да. 

— Миссис Керес, — окликнул женщину Снейп. — У вашей дочери есть шрам от аппендицита?

— Он у многих есть, — она облизала губы. — Что тут такое, сигареты? Ну, это точно не Кэти!

— Ещё шрам, на бедре? — продолжал Снейп. — Родинка под правым коленом, светло-коричневая, в форме сердца? 

— Я вот думаю насчёт сигарет, — сказала миссис Керес. — Может, она их держала для подруг? Вы же знаете, какие девочки бывают в наше время. Некоторым слишком много позволяют. Сама-то Кэти не курит. 

Она мельком взглянула на Снейпа. 

— Да, у Кэти есть родинка. И шрам на бедре. И от аппендицита. 

Женщина взяла снимок, на котором мёртвая девочка плакала кровавыми слезами. 

— Да. Это моя Кэти. Я хочу к ней. 

— Сейчас нельзя, миссис Керес, — сказал Поттер. — Мы отдадим её завтра. 

— Я должна быть с моей девочкой. 

— Завтра… 

— У вас есть одеяло? Ей, должно быть, холодно. 

— У нас нет одеяла, — вмешался Снейп. — Вам надо съездить и привезти его. 

Женщина подняла голову. 

— Да, соберите вещи Кэти, — подхватил Люпин. 

— Бельё. Откуда вы взяли эти шёлковые штуки? Я привезу моей девочке хорошее белое бельё. 

— Бейн, отведите миссис Керес в машину. Он довезёт вас, мэм. 

Женщина покорно пошла к выходу. Вид у неё был оглушённый. 

— Вези её прямо в больницу, — велел Поттер Бейну. — Тонкс, отправляйся с ними.

— Что, опять я?! — возмутилась она. — С каких это пор я превратилась в службу эскорта? Я хочу остаться с вами. 

— Вот вам и тонкая натура, преисполненная сочувствия к чужому горю, — посетовал Снейп.

— Ну так уж и быть, — проворчала Тонкс. — Поеду. Но это в последний раз! 

 

***

Резкий белый свет падал на стол, где лежали вещи, извлечённые из карманов и сумочки Кэти Керес. На второй стол Люпин старался не смотреть. 

— Возьмите халаты, — сказал Снейп. — Пиджаки не снимайте. Здесь слишком холодно для живых людей. 

Сам он был в фартуке, надетом поверх рубашки. 

Пока остальные одевались, путаясь в рукавах, Снейп натянул перчатки, сдёрнул простыню, покрывавшую тело, и взял пилу. 

— Ну, приступаем? — сказал он обыденно, будто собирался резать пирог. 

Поттер кивнул. Его кадык ходил вверх-вниз. 

Снейп сделал надрезы от каждого плеча до середины груди, а затем — до лонной кости. 

Поттер позеленел. 

— Всё в точности как в предыдущих случаях. Странгуляционная асфиксия, петля располагалась на уровне щитовидного хряща. Кожа на шее имеет незначительные повреждения, стало быть, использовался предмет из гладкого материала вроде шёлка. 

— На этот раз он вырвал жертве глаза, — заметил Люпин. 

— Это не он, — Поттер отступил на шаг. — Это Клювокрыл. 

— Гриф Хагрида? — Люпин присвистнул. — Кто бы мог подумать… Старик чуть не плакал, когда уезжал, так хотел его забрать. 

— Грифы — падальщики, — сказал Снейп с раздражением. — Чего вы хотите от несчастной старой птицы? Такова его природа. 

Губы Кэти были накрашены слишком тёмной помадой, добавлявшей ей десяток лет. Струйки засохшей крови, тянувшиеся от глазниц, были того же цвета, что и помада. Фигура девушки уже сформировалась, но ключицы ещё трогательно торчали, и шея, опоясанная багровым кольцом, была по-детски тонкой. 

— Кожа на лице повреждена, очевидно, птичьим клювом. Волосы обрезаны не ножницами, скорее, острым ножом. Пальцы сломаны сразу после смерти — кровь ещё циркулировала. 

— Убийца — мужчина? — спросил Поттер. 

— Не обязательно. Могла быть и сильная женщина. 

Поттер отвернулся и стал разглядывать вещи Кэти - пудреницу, губную помаду, пилку для ногтей. Раскрыв кошелёк, он присвистнул:

— Вы только посмотрите!

— Крупная сумма, — согласился Люпин. — Откуда у неё столько денег?

— Хороший вопрос. 

Поттер взял со стола перстень из чернёного серебра. На ониксовой печатке было вырезано изображение змеи, обвивавшей череп. Над рисунком красовались инициалы: «Б.Л.»

— Кто это может быть? — задумался Поттер.

— Беллатрикс Лестранж, — предположил Люпин. 

— Возможно, — протянул Поттер. — Я где-то видел подобную эмблему. 

— Этот перстень — знак принадлежность к «Изгоняющим Смерть», — сказал Снейп. 

Поттер поднёс печатку к глазам. 

— Вы уверены?

— У меня есть такое. Я ведь тоже был «изгоняющим», правда, недолго — детская дурь быстро выветрилась. Этот перстень точно принадлежит Беллатрикс. Среди «изгоняющих» больше не было никого с такими инициалами. 

— Что это значит? Девочек убивают «лученосцы»? — глаза Поттера вспыхнули. 

— Я бы и фунта табаку на это не поставил, — сказал Снейп. — Сейчас у них другие эмблемы и другие идеи. 

— Есть ещё что-нибудь? — спросил Люпин. 

— Мелочи. Платок и вот это, — на ладони Поттера лежала белая пешка. — Думаю, если мы обыщем дом Лестранжей, то найдём набор с недостающими фигурами. 

— Что вы такое говорите! — воскликнул Люпин. 

— Это только моё предположение. 

— И не самое глупое, — заметил Снейп. 

Поттер расправил плечи и горделиво взглянул на Люпина. 

— Самое глупое вы сделали минуту назад, когда предположили, что наш маньяк — Волдеморт, — невозмутимо продолжал Снейп. 

— Я не говорил, что убил он — хотя он на это и способен. Теперь он действует чужими руками. 

— Например, руками Беллатрикс Лестранж?

— Вы пытаетесь её выгородить? — осведомился Поттер. — Только потому, что она богатая? Разумеется. Лестранжи и Малфои — люди первого сорта, а мы так, шушера. Подумаешь, убили какую-то девчонку… 

— Спускайтесь с трибуны, Поттер, — посоветовал Снейп. — Мне-то с какой стати защищать богатых и знаменитых? Я из вашего лагеря. И не надо дуться, как будто вы не начальник полиции, а нашкодивший подросток. 

— Идите в задницу, док. 

— Все меня любят, — сообщил Снейп Люпину. — Просто проклятие какое-то. 

Он набросил на труп простыню. 

— Всё, достаточно. Заключение я напишу завтра, а сейчас, с вашего позволения, вымою руки и отправлюсь на покой. Который час? Три ночи? Для спящих — ночь, для стражи — день… Ступайте, ступайте, господа, не то закрою вас здесь. 

— Старый стервятник, — буркнул Поттер. — В трупах он ковыряться умеет, спору нет. Только с чего он взял, что и во всём остальном такой же дока? Ремус, что-то ты побледнел. Зрелище, конечно, неприятное, и девочку жаль. 

— Проблема в том, что я ничего не чувствую, — признался Люпин. — Это ужасно. Я бессердечный, бездушный, чёрствый человек…

— Они же тебе чужие, — сказал Поттер, подумав. — Конечно, ты ничего не чувствуешь, это естественно.

— Это совершенно неестественно, — грустно ответил Люпин. — Ты домой?

— Да. Тебя подбросить? 

— Спасибо, меня подвезёт Снейп, нам по дороге. 

— А, ну ладно. Спокойной ночи, Ремус… хотя какое уж тут спокойствие. 

— Напрасно ты дразнишь Гарри, — укорил Снейпа Люпин. — Он отличный полицейский. 

— Подумаешь, — Снейп показал на шкафчик, заставленный банками с заспиртованными эмбрионами. — Выпить хочешь?

Люпин сморщился от отвращения и покачал головой. 

Снейп пожал плечами, отодвинул банку и вытащил из-за неё бутылку виски. 

— А я выпью. 

— Тебе машину вести. 

— Ну и что? А, ладно. Выпью дома. 

— Тебе не нужна компания?

— Нет. Я всегда пью в одиночку.

***

Поттер заснул лишь под утро и потому проспал. 

На работу он приехал на час позже, чем собирался. У входа в управление его ждал Фиренце, ещё более помятый, чем Поттер: светлые волосы растрёпаны, костюм весь в складках. 

— Не обращайте внимания на мой вид, — проговорил Фиренце. — Я всю ночь провёл в больнице с миссис Керес. 

— Ей лучше?

— Я бы не сказал. От успокоительного, которое я ей прописал, ей станет легче, но вы же понимаете, что от утраты близких лекарств ещё не придумали. К счастью, приехала её сестра. Она побудет с миссис Керес, пока не уляжется первое, острое горе. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал Поттер рассеянно. — Вы не против поговорить в другой раз? Сейчас я занят. 

— Расследованием? — Фиренце протянул несколько листов, скрепленных между собой. — Прочтите. Думаю, это вам поможет. 

— Что это такое?

— Психологический профиль убийцы… предполагаемой убийцы. 

Поттер недоверчиво взглянул на него и стал читать. 

«Беллатрикс Лестранж.

Группа: исчезнувшие девочки. 

Устойчивое материальное положение. 

Отец: часто отсутствовал. 

Мать: очевидно, страдала депрессией. 

Уровень интеллекта: средний. 

Подвержена вспышкам гнева. Надменная и властная манера держать себя. 

Не выносит, когда ей перечат. Сопротивление будит в ней агрессию. 

Не способна к эмоциональному контакту. 

Живёт с мужем. Брак продолжительный. 

Конфликты с супругом: неизвестны. 

Склонность к физическому насилию: есть сведения о том, что избивала прислугу. 

Душевные заболевания: месяц провела в психиатрической клинике с диагнозом «нервный срыв». Подозрение на шизофрению. Осознаёт, что страдает душевной болезнью. Беспокойства по этому поводу не выказывает. Полагает её доказательством исключительности своей натуры. 

Причина помещения в клинику: пыталась задушить служанку шёлковым шарфом. Служанка отказалась выступить с обвинением, дело возбуждено не было. 

Наркотики: предположительно, принимает опиаты. 

Религиозные убеждения: член секты «Луч Света в Тёмном Царстве». 

Одержимость: в разговоре уклоняется от обсуждения своих религиозных воззрений. Есть сведения, что фанатично привязана к лидеру секты. Возможно, состоит с ним в интимной связи.

Фантазии, связанные с насилием: занимается живописью. Сюжеты преимущественно связаны с изображениями насильственной смерти молодых девушек. 

— Это всего лишь домыслы, — Поттер вернул Фиренце бумаги. — Яксли пошлёт меня ко всем чертям, если я попрошу ордер на арест на основании психологического профиля. Все эти «предположительно» и «нет сведений» даже для газетной статьи не сгодятся. 

Он пошёл к выходу, позвякивая связкой ключей. 

— Она убийца, — горячо сказал Фиренце, не отставая от Поттера. Ортопедические ботинки, которые психолог вынужден был носить из-за врождённого дефекта стоп, не мешали ему передвигаться с большим проворством. — Если бы вы присутствовали при нашей беседе, вы бы тоже в этом убедились. А её картина! Это почти что чистосердечное признание. 

— Лестранжи — столпы чессвильского общества, — Поттер криво улыбнулся. — Соль земли. А вы тут со своей картиной! 

— Девочки ей доверяли. Они пришли бы в любое место, если бы она их об этом попросила, и не заподозрили ничего дурного. 

— Фиренце…

— И у неё нет алиби!

Поттер остановился. 

— Всякий раз, когда происходило убийство, миссис Лестранж отсутствовала дома всю ночь. 

— Откуда у вас такие сведения? — подозрительно спросил Поттер. 

— У меня есть свои источники, — уклончиво сказал Фиренце. — Допросите слуг. 

— Слуги не стали давать показания, когда миссис Лестранж пыталась убить одну из них…

— Задушить шёлковым шарфом, — подсказал Фиренце. 

Поттер сбился и на секунду замолчал. 

— … Тем более, не станут давать сейчас, — закончил он, подхватив утерянную мысль. — К тому же, она могла заночевать в городской квартире. Нет у нас доказательств, ясно? 

— В её квартире стоит шахматный столик — хотя она говорила, что в шахматы не играет! Я заглянул в отделение для фигур. Там не хватает белого коня и трёх белых пешек. На стене гостиной висит картина, изображающая задушенных девочек с обритыми головами. Что вам ещё нужно? 

— Фиренце, вы молодец, — сказал Поттер. 

— Вы её арестуете?

— Нет. Мне не с чем пойти к прокурору, понимаете? Он на стороне Лестранжей. Мне необходимо хоть одно стоящее доказательство. Вот если бы её видели на месте преступления…

— Что же, она так и будет разгуливать на свободе, совершая убийства? — Фиренце гневно вскинул голову. 

Поттер похлопал его по плечу. 

— Вы молодец, — повторил он. — Но теперь вам нужно сидеть тихо. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Беллатрикс Лестранж обвинила вас в клевете и преследовании. Она может, знаете ли. Не хочу, чтобы вы оказались на скамье подсудимых вместо неё. Занимайтесь своими делами. Готовьте материалы для суда. Мы непременно её поймаем. 

***

— Гарри! — Петтигрю бросился к Поттеру, едва тот вошёл в кабинет. — Я тебя уже полчаса жду. 

— Привет, — кисло откликнулся тот. 

— Оказывается, нашли ещё одну девочку! Скитер уже готовит материал… Почему ты мне сразу не сообщил?!

— Не хотел тебя будить, — сказал Поттер саркастически, усаживаясь за стол. — Извини, Питер, пока мне нечего тебе сказать. 

— Тебе всегда нечего мне сказать, — Петтигрю выпятил нижнюю губу. 

Поттер застонал и закрыл лицо руками. 

— Дело не в том, что я не хочу — я не могу дать тебе материал, потому что у меня его нет. Ладно, спрашивай. 

Петтигрю просиял и положил на колени блокнот для стенографирования. 

— Где её нашли?

— На пустыре за хижиной Хагрида. 

Петтигрю кивнул. 

После того, как старый Хагрид переехал в другой город, чтобы ухаживать за слабоумным братом, единственными обитателями его хижины стали бродячие собаки и еноты, которых он когда-то подкармливал по доброте душевной. 

— Надо же, — репортёр задумался. — Если бы мы с Сириусом только знали!

— Знали о чём? — насторожился Поттер. 

— Тем вечером мы возвращались из бара и как раз проходили мимо этого дома. 

— Вы никого не видели? — спросил Уизли. 

— Видели, — неожиданно ответил Петтигрю. — Как раз около полуночи. 

Поттер опешил. 

— И вы… — его голос сел, и ему пришлось откашляться. — И вы молчите! Питер, ты же репортёр уголовной хроники! Ты оказался свидетелем убийства и молчишь?

— Я не был свидетелем убийства! — возмутился Петтигрю. — Я бы немедленно об этом написал! 

— Но вы с Сириусом видели убийцу!

— Гарри, это не факт, — осторожно сказал Уизли. — Этот человек мог оказаться обычным прохожим. 

— Как обычный прохожий оказался рядом с хижиной Хагрида?

— Мы же оказались, — заметил Петтигрю. 

— А вы какого лешего там делали? — набросился на него Поттер. 

— Сириус собирался отвезти меня домой на мотоцикле, но не удержал равновесие, и мы упали в кусты. Возле хижины дорога сильно разбита. 

— В вашем возрасте пора уже внуков нянчить, а не валяться пьяными в кустах. 

— Я пытаюсь помочь найти убийцу, молодой человек! — обиделся репортёр. — Между прочим, я был одним из лучших друзей твоего отца. 

— Ладно, — сказал Поттер, остывая. — Прости. Кого вы видели? 

— Уж точно не убийцу, — Петтигрю всё ещё сердито хмурился. — Это была женщина. 

— Женщина? — Поттер разочарованно вздохнул. — Вы её узнали? 

— Да. Это была Беллатрикс Лестранж. 

Поттер ударил кулаком по столу. Петтигрю подскочил на стуле и втянул голову в плечи. 

— Питер, ты — супер! Как только мне выдадут ордер на арест, приходи, и я дам тебе столько материала, сколько пожелаешь! А где Сириус? Почему он сам не пришёл?

— Мы же не знали, что видели убийцу, — ошеломлённо сказал Петтигрю. — Миссис Лестранж — его кузина, и вообще… ты вправду собираешься её арестовать?

— Именно что собираюсь. 

— Вот это будет сенсация! — Петтигрю хихикнул. — Лестранж в оковах. Полосатая роба ей пойдёт. 

— А Сириус? — напомнил Поттер.

— Он сказал, что не хочет с тобой встречаться. Ты уж извини. 

Поттер помрачнел.

— Вот и делай людям добро. Питер, ты-то хоть понимаешь, что он спивается? 

Петтигрю пригладил ладонью редеющие волосы и улыбнулся.

— По правде говоря, Сириус начал спиваться раньше, чем ты появился на свет, и, как видишь, до сих пор в неплохой форме. Он крепче, чем ты думаешь, и справится с чем угодно, если только захочет. Все пьяницы говорят, что могут завязать в любой момент. Сириус действительно может, и Дамблдор ему для этого не нужен. Не дави на него, Гарри. 

— Сегодня я должен увидеть его, — сказал Поттер веско, — хочет он того или нет. Так ему и передай: откажется прийти — приведём в наручниках. 

— Я не знаю, где Сириус. С утра я ему звонил, он не ответил. 

— Скорее всего, он в баре.

— Скорее всего, так. Извини, Гарри, я побежал, нужно делать статью. 

— А мне нужно получить ордер на арест, — задумчиво сказал Поттер. — Причём срочно, пока наша чёрная королева не убила кого-нибудь ещё. 

***

Офис прокурора округа Чессвилль располагался на противоположной стороне улицы, но дождь лил как из ведра, и Поттер успел промокнуть до нитки. 

Яксли повернул кресло и взглянул на него. 

— Поттер, — сказал он, — вы кстати. Угадайте, с кем я сейчас разговаривал?

— С духом водосточной трубы? — Поттер снял фуражку и отряхнул её, потом протёр очки. 

— Смешно. С Ритой Скитер. Граждане Чессвилля желают знать, сколько ещё детей погибнет прежде, чем полиция схватит убийцу. 

— Именно об этом я и пришёл поговорить.

— У вас есть подозреваемый? — оживился Яксли. 

— И даже больше, чем подозреваемый. Я готов произвести арест, нужен лишь ордер. 

— Вот это дело! — воскликнул прокурор. — Кто он?

— Это женщина. 

— Ну и ну. Незаурядная, должно быть, женщина. 

— Верно, незаурядная. Ордер дадите?

— Конечно. — Яксли протянул руку к письменному прибору. — Назовите имя. 

— Беллатрикс Лестранж. 

Мгновение прокурор молчал, потом сунул ручку в угол рта наподобие сигареты и прищурился. 

— Слушайте, — сказал он вкрадчиво, — у вас в последнее время шрам не болит? Странные видения не беспокоят?

Поттер положил перед ним профиль, составленный Фиренце. 

— Это какая-то ошибка, — сказал Яксли. Его лицо окаменело. 

— Нет никакой ошибки. Кольцо миссис Лестранж нашли под телом Кэти Керес. 

— Оно могло оказаться там раньше, — уголки губ прокурора опустились, в глазах вспыхнула злость. 

— Каким образом? 

— Этой улики недостаточно, — упорствовал Яксли. 

— Есть ещё нападение на служанку. 

— Обвинение не выдвигалось. 

— У миссис Лестранж нет алиби на момент совершения убийств. 

Поттер выложил добытую Фиренце информацию. 

— Опять домыслы и показания с чужих слов, — буркнул Яксли. — Беллатрикс Лестранж — не бродяжка какая-то, нельзя вот так засадить её за решётку. Сознайтесь, вами движет предубеждение. Миссис Лестранж кто-нибудь видел на месте преступления? 

— Да, — сказал Поттер. 

Прокурор уставился на него. 

— Вчера два свидетеля видели Беллатрикс Лестранж возле «Вересковой Хижины» Хагрида. 

— Кто?

— Сириус Блэк и Питер Петтигрю. Теперь я получу ордер? 

***

— Хозяина нет! — маленькая служанка грудью заслонила дверь, ведущую из холла в гостиную дома Лестранжей. — Приходите утром. 

Бейн яростно фыркнул и двинулся не неё. Женщина втянула голову в плечи, но не отступила. 

— У нас есть ордер, — увещевал её Артур Уизли. — Мы имеем право войти. 

— Нет! Хозяина нет! Вам нельзя!

— Нам не нужны приглашения, ты, кукла бумажная! — Бейн топнул ногой. 

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что тут происходит? — Беллатрикс Лестранж отстранила служанку. — Офицер Уизли, что вы забыли в моём доме?

Уизли откашлялся. 

— Беллатрикс Лестранж, я задерживаю вас по подозрению в убийстве. Вы не обязаны ничего говорить, но предупреждаю: если на допросе вы не упомянете об обстоятельствах, на которые будете опираться в суде, это может повредить вашей защите. Всё, что вы скажете, может быть обращено против вас. 

Служанка ахнула. 

— Как вы можете обвинять меня в таком ужасном преступлении? — миссис Лестранж сцепила руки, хрустнув пальцами. 

— Все улики против вас, мэм. Если вы располагаете доказательствами вашей невиновности, у вас будет возможность их предъявить, а пока прошу следовать за мной. 

— Я могу позвонить мужу?

— При условии, что вы останетесь в поле зрения.

— Вы способны изъясняться человеческим языком? — миссис Лестранж начала задыхаться. Уизли пожалел, что не захватил с собой доктора Люпина. — Кайли, соберите мои вещи. 

Она шагнула к аппарату, стоявшему тут же на высокой подставке. 

— Дайте мне мистера Лестранжа, — велела она в трубку. — Что? Ни секунды ждать не стану. Позовите его, живо! Рудольф, приезжай скорей и возьми с собой Скримджера. Да, мне нужен адвокат. Приезжайте в полицейское управление. Меня арестовали по обвинению в убийстве… тех девочек, наверное. Доказательства? Я не знаю. Спроси своего друга Яксли, что заставило его выдать ордер на мой арест. 

Уизли сделал ей знак прекратить разговор. Миссис Лестранж бросила трубку на рычаг и замерла, кусая губы. 

Вбежала служанка с небольшим кофром в руках. 

— Поехать с вами, миссис Лестранж?

— Не нужно. Возьмите мои вещи, Бейтс… или как вас там. 

Миссис Лестранж подняла подбородок и направилась к дверям. Уизли и недовольно ворчащий Бейн шли рядом. 

Служанка смотрела им вслед полными ужаса глазами. 

***

— Сначала я, как и многие, предполагал, что угроза исходит от миссис Лестранж, — сказал Снейп, — однако, услышав от Фиренце о картинах, понял, что Беллатрикс невиновна. Свою жажду насилия она удовлетворяла, рисуя. 

— Это зависит от характера, — возразил психолог. — В данном случае миссис Лестранж лишь разжигала тёмные инстинкты…

— Но ведь убийца — не она, — заметила Макгонагалл. — Значит прав Северус. 

— Спасибо, Минерва. 

— Почему вы не сказали об этом Поттеру? — осведомилась Беллатрикс. 

— Во-первых, он бы мне не поверил. Во-вторых, нужно было, чтобы настоящий убийца проявил себя. Преступник подставил вас, выкрав несколько фигур из вашего шахматного столика, и мог бы остаться безнаказанным, но я был уверен, что он не устоит перед искушением. Тогда я не предполагал, кто преступник, и уж точно не включал в число кандидатов этого человека, — Снейп посмотрел на убийцу. 

Тот щурился, уставившись в пол. 

— Мысль пришла мне в голову, когда я увидел шахматную доску, по одну сторону которой лежали аккуратным рядком выбывшие из игры фигуры. Последнее время я только и занимался тем, что проводил вскрытия, и маленькие мёртвые фигурки показались мне аллегорией трупов. Я смотрел на них, пока не понял, что, прежде чем убить человека, убийца должен прикончить фигуру на доске. Таковы правила его игры. А поскольку он играл чёрными, то убивать должен был белых, поэтому и выбирал блондинок. 

Снейп сделал несколько ходов, на пятом сняв с доски чёрного коня. 

— Это разозлило нашего маньяка. Он терпеть не может проигрывать, хотя редко это показывает, и отплатил противнику той же монетой. 

На этот раз с поля удалили белого коня, затем — две пешки. Рокировка, и ещё одной белой пешкой стало меньше. 

— С минуты на минуту должно произойти пятое убийство, но об этом никто не подозревает, — проговорил Снейп, — все заняты своими делами. Жизнь в Чессвилле кипит. Мисс Уизли внезапно покидает больницу, забыв о том, как тяжко она страдает. Мистер Лонгботтом отправляется искать приключения на свою… на то место, которым он думает. 

— Не стесняйтесь, — буркнул Лонгботтом. — Называйте вещи своими именами.

— Только не при дамах. Конечно, миссис Лестранж и мисс Уизли не вполне подходят под это определение, но ведь здесь присутствует и мисс Макгонагалл — пощадим её чувства. 

Макгонагалл сдвинула брови, однако уголки её рта приподнялись в предательской улыбке. Джинни непритворно насупилась. Миссис Лестранж, полностью погружённая в себя, вовсе не заметила выпада. 

— Чессвилль во всей своей красе, — Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на доску. — Множество людей, и каждый со своей корыстью. 

— Кроме убитых девочек, — сказала Макгонагалл с печалью. — У Кэти не было корысти. 

— Вы ошибаетесь. Она намеревалась продать кольцо, украденное у миссис Лестранж, как раньше продала брошь. 

— Кому она сбывала украшения? — спросил Лестранж. 

— Думаю, Арагог мог бы рассказать нам кое-что, если бы захотел. Только он не захочет, так что попрощайтесь с брошью. Арагог — слишком крепкий орешек даже для вас. 

— Отлично поставлена воспитательная работа в вашей школе, ничего не скажешь, — Лестранж холодно взглянул на Макгонагалл. — Девчонка ещё из яйца не вылупилась, а уже знает, к кому пойти с краденым. 

Макгонагалл вспыхнула и поджала губы. 

— Кэти помогли, — сказал Снейп. — С Арагогом её свёл человек из «Тёмной Лошадки». 

— Я ничего об этом не знаю! — возмутился Нотт. 

— Вам, безусловно, странно сознавать, что в Чессвилле произошло что-то криминальное, а вы ни сном ни духом, — любезно ответил Снейп, — но в данном случае так и есть. Стареете, Нотт. Пора уступить дорогу молодым. Правда, мисс Уизли?

— На что вы намекаете? — воскликнула Джинни. — Гарри, а ты почему молчишь?!

— Снейп, это клевета, — сказал Поттер. Впрочем, убеждённости в его голосе не было. 

Джинни посмотрела на жениха с изумлением. 

— Зачем Кэти вообще пошла в такое место? — воспользовалась паузой Макгонагалл. 

— Сейчас трудно это доказать, но, я думаю, она получила записку от человека, который ей очень нравился, хотя и был значительно старше. Может, потому и нравился, что был значительно старше. 

— От него, что ли? — Нотт презрительно ткнул большим пальцем в сторону убийцы. 

— Нет, от Блэка. 

— От Сириуса? — в один голос воскликнули Люпин и Поттер. 

— Разумеется, фальшивую. Наш друг бесподобно подделывает чужой почерк. 

Убийца самодовольно хихикнул. 

— Как ей было устоять, бедной глупенькой пешке? — Снейп взял чёрную фигуру и поставил её вместо белой пешки. — Конь шагает на е5 — Кэти время умирать. 

***

Порой игрок лишён даже той свободы выбора, которую имеют фигуры. Все его ходы расписаны заранее, изо дня в день. По крайней мере, большинство людей живёт именно так. 

Но в выходной можно позволить себе нарушить привычный порядок вещей, и в это воскресенье совам не приходилось выбиваться из сил, преодолевая Пролив: игроки воспользовались каминной связью. 

Бамбук лежал у окна, в квадрате солнечного света. Изредка он поднимал голову, бросал на хозяйку полный укора карий взор и мучительно зевал. Его пантомима пропадала зря; девушка, увлечённая игрой, не обращала на него внимания. Она взяла пешку ферзём и напала на чёрную ладью. 

Игра пошла оживлённая, даже агрессивная. 

Чёрный всадник занёс топор над белой пешкой. Та повернулась к нему спиной, даже не думая защищаться. 

Девушка вздохнула. Из камина послышался далёкий голос. 

— Какая жалость, — аккуратно причёсанная головка, окружённая ореолом зелёного пламени, разочарованно качнулась. — Нам придётся прервать игру. Матушка зовёт меня обедать. 

— Продолжим завтра, — отозвалась её противница, взглянув на пешку. 

Фигуру было не спасти. 

Камин вспыхнул ослепительным сиянием, мириады разноцветных огоньков заискрились в его зеве и погасли прежде, чем опустился топор. 

Глава 3

Невилл пошевелился и сдавленно застонал. Он лежал на каких-то коробках, ноги выше головы, руки связаны за спиной. Побарахтавшись, незадачливый детектив оказался на полу. Разбитое левое колено пронзила боль. 

Он уселся, постепенно приходя в себя. Голова болела и казалась мягкой, как мяч, сделанный из губчатой резины (и кто-то успел хорошенько пнуть по этому мячу). 

Из-под потолка сочился жидкий свет запылённой лампы. Лонгботтом находился в помещении с гладкими бетонными стенами и полом; довольно просторное, оно казалось тесным из-за загромождавших его коробок. Окон не было, единственный выход перекрывала стальная дверь. 

Лонгботтом с трудом поднялся на ноги; пошатываясь, дошёл до двери и толкнул её плечом. Результатом стала лишь вспышка боли в разбитой голове. Детектив сполз по косяку и прислонился затылком к холодному металлу. 

«Василиск» и отмычки исчезли, как и коробка конфет из-за пояса брюк. Камера осталась в цехе, где его схватили громилы Лестранжа. 

Лонгботтом не стремился быть героем и сейчас испытывал острое недовольство собой. Нужно было позвонить Гарри, тот не стал бы медлить; сейчас Лестранжу и Нотту уже надели бы наручники, а с таинственной Изиды сорвали вуаль. Вместо этого приходится сидеть взаперти, ожидая возвращения охранников. 

Иллюзий относительно своей дальнейшей участи Лонгботтом не питал.

***  
Сначала всё шло даже лучше, чем рассчитывал сыщик. Оставив машину в зарослях неподалёку от фабрики, он повесил камеру на шею и вышел на подъездную дорогу как раз вовремя, чтобы застать колонну машин, медленно направлявшуюся к воротам. 

Уже стемнело; контуры предметов расплывались во влажной мгле.

Лонгботтом дождался, пока колонна его минует, уцепился за борт последнего фургона, перевалился внутрь и задёрнул брезентовый полог. 

Машины одна за другой вползли в раздвижные ворота, свернули к разгрузочному терминалу и остановились. 

Лонгботтом, приоткрыв полог, дождался, пока рабочие, таскавшие коробки, не отвлекутся, и тихо выскользнул из фургона. 

Лучи прожекторов и фар скрещивались, как шпаги; капли дождя сверкали в белом свете. 

Прижимаясь к грязной стене, Лонгботтом последовал за рабочими и очутился на складе, оттуда попал в безлюдный коридор, потом — в другой. Он шёл по лабиринту переходов, похожих друг на друга, как одна пешка на другую, пока не понял, что заблудился. 

Идея раскрыть преступление в одиночку представлялась ему заманчивой ровно до тех пор, пока он не осознал, насколько трудно найти Лестранжа и его визави. Легче будет лишь выбраться с фабрики живым. 

Запах шоколада был таким густым, что его можно было резать ножом и раскладывать по коробкам вместо конфет — никто бы не заметил разницы.

Толкнув вращающуюся дверь, Лонгботтом оказался в цехе. Днём тут, должно быть, стоял шум, но сейчас было тихо. Конвейерная лента замерла в неподвижности. Детектив потрогал желобчатый лоток, безупречно чистый, полюбовался на непонятного назначения машины (выглядели они так, будто на них производили что-то вроде пуговиц). В огромных чанах для шоколада мог бы утонуть грифон. 

Лонгботтом поднялся на платформу между двумя чанами, спустился по лестнице и оказался в другой части цеха. Здесь конвейера не было, только ряд столов, возле которых громоздились нарядные коробки. 

На каждом столе стояли весы, прикрытые на ночь стеклянным колпаком, и набор гирек — такие обычно используют фармацевты. Лонгботтом и не подозревал, что при производстве конфет требуется аптекарская точность. 

Ещё он нашёл несколько распечатанных шоколадных наборов, в одном из которых узнал «Райские Яблочки», любимые конфеты Ханны. Он взял конфету, разломил её и внимательно осмотрел начинку. 

Похоже, это яблочко надкусил змий — золотистое желе казалось мутноватым. 

Внезапно до Лонгботтома дошло: за последние три месяца ни прошло дня, чтобы жена не съела полкоробки «Яблочек». Иногда он и сам съедал конфетку - и всякий раз его настроение резко улучшалось. 

«Не все же они такие? — детектив вытер испарину, проступившую на лбу. — Ведь это безумные расходы, никаких денег не хватит. И, главное, зачем? Торговля наркотиками в «Лошадке» — совсем другое дело. Преступники просто гениально придумали с конфетами. Никто не заподозрит человека, который несёт коробку шоколадок, купленных для подружки». 

Лонгботтом подтащил к себе упаковочный ящик, и сел на него, укрывшись в тени чана. В эту минуту и появились те, кого он искал.

Шаги и голоса гулко отдавались в пустом здании. До Лонгботтома донёсся раскат хриплого мужского смеха. 

Детектив спрятал сигареты, залёг за грудой упаковочных ящиков и приготовил камеру. 

Первыми показались Нотт и Лестранж в сопровождении двух громил, за ними — укутанная в тёмное пальто женщина в шляпе с вуалью. Следом шли два китайца: старик в шёлковом халате и молодой мужчина, одетый в отлично сшитый деловой костюм. Процессию замыкал Руквуд. 

Группа остановилась так близко, что Лонгботтом мог различить щетину, проступавшую на щеках Нотта, рисунок на запонке Лестранжа и длинные футляры на пальцах старого китайца. Только женщина отошла в сторону, прячась в тени, будто чувствовала, что за ней наблюдают. 

— Теперь, когда вы убедились, что наши намерения серьёзны, мы могли бы договориться о постоянных поставках, — сказал Лестранж.

— Город невелик, — осторожно заметил молодой китаец. — Для чего вам столько товара? 

— Полная Дама обеспечивает канал связи с другими городами. Через неё наши конфеты расходятся по стране. 

Китайцы сблизили головы и стали совещаться. 

— Руквуд, — Лестранж обернулся. — Партия готова? Проводите нашу леди до Башни. 

Женщина что-то сказала вполголоса. 

— Конечно, — сказал Нотт. — Охрану мы обеспечим. Если Полная Дама пожелает, мы можем провожать караваны с грузом до места назначения. 

— Путь в Башню нам известен, — Лестранж посмотрел на женщину. — Вам ни к чему утруждаться. 

— Чтобы попасть туда, надо знать пароль, — возразил Нотт. — Полная Дама нам не доверяет. 

Женщина тихо засмеялась. Лестранж пожал плечами:

— В целом разумный подход, хотя и создаёт определённые неудобства всем сторонам сделки. 

Китайцы ожидали, обратив к нему жёлтые бесстрастные лица. 

Лестранж протянул чемоданчик. Молодой человек поставил его на стол, раскрыл и начал пересчитывать пачки денег. 

Лонгботтом сделал снимок, постаравшись, чтобы в кадр попал и хозяин фабрики, потом сфотографировал Нотта. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Лестранж, когда китаец закончил. 

Тот молча поклонился. 

— Ваш ассолтимент впечатляет, — произнёс старик тонким птичьим голосом. 

— Мы постоянно работаем над его расширением. Наша новинка — варенье на основе поставленного вами товара. Не желаете отведать?

Старик важно кивнул. 

Лестранж кивнул одному из громил, тот вышел, а через минуту вернулся. В одной руке он держал изящный широкогорлый сосуд, в другой — ложечку, казавшуюся в его лапе не толще спички. 

Лестранж зачерпнул из сосуда зеленоватой пасты и протянул ложечку молодому китайцу. Тот сунул пасту в приоткрытый рот старика. 

Жёлтое лицо сморщилось от удовольствия, узкие глаза как будто вовсе пропали. 

— Плевосходно, — прочирикал он. — Мистел Лестланж, лабота с вами — ледкое удовольствие для вашего поколного слуги. Позволено будет узнать мне, недостойному, как вы собилаетесь назвать это плекласное валенье? 

— Мы думаем над этим. Возможно, «Волди-Вонка». 

— Скоро рассветёт, — сказал Нотт. — Руквуд, отправляйтесь. Нельзя, чтобы вас увидели. 

— Нам тоже пора, — отозвался Лестранж. 

Лонгботтом испустил мысленный стон облегчения: затёкшие ноги сводило судорогой и он сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет распрямить спину. Однако его радость оказалась преждевременной — охранники Лестранжа не вышли вслед за остальными. Лениво переговариваясь, они расхаживали по цеху, заглядывая в тёмные углы. Наконец один из них щёлкнул выключателем, и оба направились к выходу, освещая путь карманными фонариками. 

Лучи света беспорядочно двигались из стороны в сторону. 

Лонгботтом нагнулся ниже, случайно задев нижний ящик. Пирамида покачнулась. 

Охранник остановился. 

— Крэбб, ты слышишь?

— Наверное, крыса. 

Лонгботтом затаил дыхание. Охранник вернулся; луч его фонаря прошёлся в паре дюймов над полом. Детектив попятился, едва не наступив на крысу, с визгом выскочившую из-под его ног. Он пошатнулся, гора ящиков обрушилась на охранника; тот уронил фонарь, закрывая голову руками. 

Прятаться дальше было бесполезно. 

Лонгботтом вспомнил, как Рон Уизли рассказывал ему однажды о футбольном матче: «Прижимаешь к себе мяч и бежишь, как будто за тобой гонятся все демоны ада. А если кто-то тебя схватит, врежь ему как следует по носу, приятель. Не всегда помогает, зато станет легче на душе». 

Невилл прижал камеру к животу и побежал. 

Охранник прыгнул на него, как бульдог, схватил за ногу и опрокинул наземь; Лонгботтом едва успел поднять руку с камерой, чтобы не разбить объектив.

Невилл лягнул врага. Послышался хруст и крик боли. Лонгботтом поднялся, в руке у него был «василиск», направленный в разбитое лицо охранника. 

— Стой, где стоишь! 

Второй громила всё ещё копошился в груде коробок.

— Стою, — согласился Гойл (или Крэбб), но вместо того, чтобы исполнить обещание, шагнул в сторону и ударил Лонгботтома в челюсть. 

Пистолет выпал из руки детектива и ударился о бетон. Грянул выстрел. 

Охранник отскочил. Лонгботтом нырнул за «василиском», противник схватил его за ноги. Оба покатились по полу. Лонгботтому удалось взять охранника в захват, сдавив ему горло; тот засучил ногами. Зловонное дыхание вырывалось из его рта — так, наверное, пахло из пасти тираннозавра. 

Лонгботтом развернул его, чтобы придушить посильнее; в этот миг перед ним появился второй громила. Прежде чем Невилл выпустил тушу своего противника, огромный ботинок ударил его в висок. Свет померк, и тьма, чёрная, как горький шоколад, пролилась на голову детектива. 

***

Крэбб пнул бесчувственного Лонгботтома в живот. 

— Кто он такой?

Гойл достал из нагрудного кармана детектива бумажник. Открыл его и взглянул на лицензию.

— Невилл Лонгботтом, частный сыщик. Эй, сыч! Кто тебя навёл на фабрику? 

Тот не откликался. 

— Качественно ты его вырубил. Надо запереть этого урода, — решил Крэбб. — Доложим боссу, пускай решает, что делать. 

Гойл засмеялся:

— Спорим на ящик пива, я угадаю ответ?

— Я и сам угадаю. 

Крэбб взял детектива за ноги и поволок к подсобке. Гойл подобрал камеру и пошёл следом. 

Когда шум их шагов стих, на стол вспрыгнула крыса. Сев на задние лапки, она подняла усатую мордочку, втягивая воздух, затем подбежала к открытым коробкам. Крыса ещё раз огляделась и принялась за «Райские Яблочки». 

***  
Поттер просматривал материалы по делу об убийствах. Он спал всего несколько часов, но бесчисленные чашки крепкого кофе поддерживали его в бодром состоянии. Утренний визит Скримджера не выбил его из колеи, в отличие от звонка Джинни. 

— Она мне ничего не передавала? — спросил он Артура в десятый раз. 

— Нет, просто сказала, что с ней всё в порядке. 

— Понятно, — сказал Поттер изменившимся голосом. — Почему она не хочет со мной встречаться?

— Не знаю, Гарри. Может, ей стыдно. 

— Но почему?! Она же не виновата, что Грейбек…

— Давай не будем об этом говорить, — оборвал его Уизли. — Пожалуйста, не дави на Джинни. Ей нужно время, чтобы оправиться от пережитого. 

— Рон всё ещё не знает?

— Я не стал ему сообщать, иначе он всё бросит и примчится сюда. Завтра у его команды полуфинал, так что…

Телефон зазвонил. Поттер схватил трубку.

— Да? — спросил он с надеждой. — А, это вы, Петунья… Нет, отчего же не рад. Я просто жду важного звонка. Да, по тому самому делу. У вас что-то случилось? 

Поттер сделал паузу, давая тётке выговориться. 

— Не обещаю, — сказал он наконец, — но что смогу, сделаю. Я же… Петунья, я приложу все усилия. Ничего страшного. До свиданья. 

Поттер положил трубку, посмотрел на Уизли и скорчил гримасу. 

— Родственнички, чёрт бы их побрал. Мало того, что в детстве вкалывал на них, как грёбаная Золушка, ещё и сейчас покою не дают. 

— Что произошло?

— Братца Дадли поймали за ездой в нетрезвом виде, и теперь Петунья хочет, чтобы я позвонил шерифу Фишертауна и поспособствовал… да ну её. Разумеется, я ничего подобного делать не стану, — он поднялся и потёр загривок. — Пойду куплю сигарет, заодно и проветрюсь. Вам что-нибудь принести?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Если Джинни позвонит, скажите… Нет, ничего. Она знает, где меня найти. 

— Спасибо, Гарри, — пробормотал Уизли, не поднимая глаз. 

Поттер покачался с пятки на носок, разглядывая свои ботинки, затем резко повернулся и вышел. 

***

В супермаркете «Мега-котёл» было малолюдно. Домохозяйки успели купить необходимое и отправились по домам; люди работающие всё ещё сидели в офисах. 

Поттер шагал вдоль длинных полок, равнодушно посматривая на товары. 

— Здравствуй, Гарри. 

Поттер обернулся. Лаванда улыбнулась ему. 

— Привет, — откликнулся он. 

— Как твои дела?

— В порядке. А ты как?

— Прекрасно. Вот, решила купить себе что-нибудь на завтрак. 

Поттер взглянул на часы. 

— Я работаю в ночную смену, — усмехнулась Лаванда. — Как поживает Беллатрикс Лестранж? 

Он нахмурился.

— Ладно, поняла, — девушка пожала плечами. — В жизни бы не подумала, что она способна на такое. 

— Ты не видела Джинни? 

— Нет. А что, она опять не придёт в клуб? Как мне надоели её фокусы! 

— Конечно, не придёт - в таком-то состоянии. 

— С ней всё нормально. И вообще, она же сама…

— Сама себя избила?

— Гарри, ты меня прости, но Джин заигрывала с Грейбеком. 

Лицо Поттера пошло красными пятнами. 

— Вы, девушки, не слишком друг друга любите… — начал он. 

— Джин-то меня точно не любит, — усмехнулась Лаванда. — Если честно, то большую часть времени она ведёт себя как настоящая стерва. 

Поттер поправил очки. 

— Не веришь? Спроси других девочек. 

— Ваши дела меня не касаются, но сейчас речь идёт о серьёзном преступлении — о похищении. 

— Да никто её не похищал! — рассердилась Лаванда. — Не хотела бы идти с Ноттом, так не пошла бы. Он же не тащил её за волосы. 

— Лаванда, что ты об этом знаешь? 

Девушка пожала плечами. 

— Босс велел найти одежду для Джинни. Я дала свою, — она швырнула в корзину банку консервированных ананасов. — Вот увидишь, она мне даже «спасибо» не скажет! 

— Где сейчас Нотт? 

— Утром заезжал в клуб. Я его не видела, мне сказал Том, наш бармен. А Джинни… спросите у её отца. Она что, и ему не звонила? 

— Звонила, — неохотно признался Поттер. 

Лаванда поджала ярко-красные губы. 

— Как-то не по себе становится, когда приходится иметь дело с человеком, притягивающим неприятности. 

— Тебе-то о чём волноваться? — разозлился Поттер. 

— Она ведь не только к себе их притягивает. Грейбек, конечно, не подарок, но чтоб вот так…

— Ты его жалеешь, что ли?

— Нет, конечно. Но как хочешь, а Джинни тоже не без греха: подразнила его и бросила, а теперь изображает из себя бедную овечку. Ты знаешь, что за номера исполняют в «Тёмной Лошадке» и что за люди приходят на нас посмотреть; но когда поёт Джин, они не думают: «О, ещё одна шлюшка!» Нет, они думают: «Как эта девушка умеет чувствовать!» А на самом деле она чувствует только одно: свою выгоду. 

Поттер неловко кашлянул и стал рассматривать сладости на полках. 

— Думаешь, это я от зависти? — с горечью проговорила Лаванда. — Да, я завидую Джинни, но каждое моё слово — правда. Ты влюблён в неё по уши, вот и не замечаешь, какая она. 

Гарри сделал вид, что оглох на оба уха, и взял коробку с пралине. 

— Положи обратно! — живо сказала девушка. 

— Почему?

Лаванда опустила глаза. 

— Я брала эти конфеты, — сказала она с запинкой, — а потом у меня были нелады с желудком. 

Поттер пожал плечами:

— У меня хорошее пищеварение.

— Как угодно, — девушка раздражённо щёлкнула замком сумки. — Моё дело предупредить. Хочешь маяться животом — пожалуйста. Хочешь, чтобы тебе разбили сердце — Лаванда Браун не возражает. Всего хорошего. 

Она вскинула голову и направилась к выходу. Поттер захлопал глазами. 

Повертев в руках коробку, он положил её обратно на полку и проворчал:

— Женщины! 

На кассе собралась небольшая очередь. Поттер ожидал, глядя поверх головы стоящей перед ним старушки. За ним пристроился маленький суетливый человек, которому не стоялось на месте: он притопывал, хватал коробочки с леденцами и шоколадки со стендов, потом, передумав, клал их обратно. 

Внезапно Гарри почувствовал, как его задний карман отяжелел, а потом стал непривычно лёгким. Развернувшись, он схватил человечка за руку. 

— Что такое? — заверещал тот. — Я ничего не сделал!

— Ты у меня бумажник вытащил. 

— Неправда! 

Покупатели окружили их кольцом. 

\- Навозник, ты на голову не падал? Каким же надо быть недоумком, чтобы обворовать начальника полиции! 

Поттер сунул руку в карман Флетчера и вытащил свой бумажник. В отделение для визиток попала зажигалка. 

На гладкой позолоченной поверхности виднелась чёткая гравировка: «Ф.Грейбек». 

***

— Где ты её взял? — орал Поттер, перегнувшись через стол. Воришка, сидевший напротив, сжался в комок. — Ты видел Грейбека? Где?

— Я не видел, — пискнул Флетчер. 

— Не ври мне! У тебя его зажигалка. Только не надо рассказывать, что он прислал её тебе по почте. 

— Я… я… — глаза Навозника забегали. — Я нашёл её… 

Поттер грохнул кулаком по столу. 

Флетчер подскочил и выкрикнул:

— В кармане другого человека! Она была у другого человека!

— У кого?

Флетчер замялся. Поттер снова треснул по столешнице. 

— У Лестранжа! — завопил Флетчер. — Я залез в карман к мистеру Лестранжу, когда он покупал газету на улице, и вытащил эту самую зажигалку, а больше ничего не успел. Клянусь вам, сэр, это правда! 

Пот тёк с него градом, линялая клетчатая рубаха потемнела под мышками и на спине. 

Поттер брезгливо взглянул на него. 

— Как вы думаете, Артур, он не врёт?

— Непохоже, — откликнулся Уизли. 

Флетчер вертел головой, поворачивая испуганное, напряжённое лицо то к Уизли, то к начальнику полиции.

— Уведите его, — велел Поттер Аргусу Филчу. 

— Подождите! — взмолился Навозник. — Что мне будет за кражу?

— Приятель, ты столько раз сидел, что сам можешь давать консультации по этому вопросу. 

— А если не упоминать о второй краже? — Флетчер заискивающе улыбнулся. — Мистер Лестранж ведь не заявлял о пропаже, да и зажигалка не его. 

— Наглость — второе счастье, — философски сказал Уизли. — Но на этот раз тебе не повезло. 

— Я бываю в разных местах и многое слышу, — вкрадчиво проговорил Навозник. — Вам ведь нужно повышать раскрываемость? 

— На этой неделе с раскрываемостью у нас всё в порядке, — заверил его Поттер.

— Подумаешь, мелкая карманная кражонка! Как насчёт большого дела? 

— Например? 

— Говорят, в Храме Света среди прихожан распространяют наркотики. 

— Есть люди, которые говорят, что земля плоская, — буркнул Поттер. — Как насчёт доказательств?

— Поговорите с Долорес Амбридж. Она же бухгалтер, через неё проходят все счета. 

— Всё, хватит, — Уизли сделал знак Филчу, и тот взял Флетчера за плечо. 

— Всю руку отбил, — буркнул Поттер, когда они остались одни. 

— Не люблю проводить допросы, — признался Уизли. — Мне не нравится смотреть, как люди стараются держаться, а потом всё равно срываются. 

— Вы переутомились, — Поттер смотрел на него с удивлением. 

— Что ты намерен делать с Лестранжем? 

— Арестую за укрывательство Грейбека. 

— Гарри, Скримджер съест тебя на ланч, а Яксли подаст ему вилку. 

— Ладно. Положим, Лестранж знал, что его жена — убийца, и не делал ничего, чтобы её остановить. Если он не сообщник, то пособник. 

— А доказательства? 

— Журналистам не нужны доказательства, достаточно одного намёка. 

— Ты с ума сошёл?! — воскликнул Уизли. — Не делай этого! Они сошлются на тебя в статье, и тогда твоей карьере конец. 

— Я не собираюсь делать этого по-настоящему, — объяснил Поттер. — Просто припугну его. Наверняка Лестранж прячет Грейбека просто потому, что его попросил об этом Нотт. Он не станет рисковать своей свободой и выдаст мне подонка. 

— Гарри, не мне указывать, что тебе делать, но это недостойно. 

— А прятать преступника достойно? Артур, я вас не понимаю. Обойдись кто-нибудь так с моей дочерью, я бы не успокоился, пока не сквитался бы с ним. 

— У тебя столько энергии, что иногда её следует попридержать, — Уизли вздохнул. 

— Всё будет в порядке, — заверил его Поттер. — Вы меня знаете. 

Артур Уизли действительно его знал, поэтому, выйдя из кабинета, первым делом принял таблетку успокоительного, а потом ещё одну — от язвы желудка. 

***  
Люпин провёл беспокойную ночь. После завтрака (воспоминания о вскрытии должны были отбить у него аппетит; вместо этого доктор с удивлением обнаружил, что голоден, как волк) он отправился по вызовам. 

Город гудел. Весть о новом убийстве и аресте Беллатрикс Лестранж уже распространилась по городу. Пациенты выпытывали подробности ночного происшествия с таким энтузиазмом, что Люпину стоило большого труда отбиться от нежелательных расспросов, и потому он не особенно обрадовался, обнаружив у дверей своего дома Петтигрю. 

Должно быть, тот почувствовал его настроение, потому что спросил: 

— Ничего, что я без приглашения?

— Я всегда тебе рад, — ответил Люпин, делая над собой усилие. — К тому же мы с тобой никак не можем доиграть эту партию; может, сегодня у нас будет шанс. Что тебе налить? Для воды со льдом погода неподходящая. Хочешь чаю? 

— Виски, — решил Петтигрю. — Сегодня я заслужил. 

Вид у него был сытый, как у полёвки, очутившейся в фермерском амбаре. 

— Увлекательная получилась статья, — сказал Люпин. — Сразу видно руку профессионала. 

Петтигрю покосился на Люпина с подозрением, но тот смотрел бесхитростно, и журналист успокоился. 

— Убийство — самая увлекательная тема после интимных отношений, а для некоторых — без всяких «после», — проговорил он. 

— Да, если убивают не тебя, — пробормотал Люпин. — С миссис Лестранж ты обошёлся без особого милосердия. 

— Если хочешь знать моё мнение, она получила по заслугам. Вернее, ещё получит. 

— Она же больна, Питер… Я бы не смог быть репортёром. Мне не нравится заставлять людей страдать. 

— Вообще-то, это забавно. 

— Зачем ты стараешься казаться хуже, чем есть? 

Петтигрю смущённо засмеялся. 

— Может, ты и прав. Однажды Скитер сказала, что из меня не выйдет хорошего репортёра. Мол, мне недостаёт инстинкта убийцы. 

— Слава Богу, — откликнулся Люпин. — Акул и без тебя хватает. 

— Но ведь люди покупают газеты именно за этим — чтобы наслаждаться чужими пороками на безопасном расстоянии. 

— Это к «Мангусту», а не к вам. 

— Добрый Ремус, — пробормотал Петтигрю, раздумывая над ходом. — Ты всегда был самым легковерным из нас. 

— По крайней мере, я не верю в россказни насчёт Дамблдора, — сказал немного уязвлённый Люпин, — и не понимаю, как им вообще можно верить. 

— Читатели — странный народ. Люди придают магическую силу печатным словам и принимают их за чистую монету, даже если знают — мы напишем всё что угодно, лишь бы газеты продавались. 

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Ничего подобного. Вот в «Мангусте» напечатали, что когда-то Дамблдор и Гриндевальд вместе занимались тёмными делами — за взятки закрывали в клинике здоровых людей, ставили на пациентах какие-то опыты; и Дамблдор будто родную сестру заморил до смерти, испытывая на ней новые методы лечения, и все поверили. Может, открыто они этого и не признают, но про себя станут думать: «Нет дыма без огня!» 

Игра шла невесело. Хорошее настроение Петтигрю сменилось мрачной задумчивостью, Люпин тоже был грустен. 

Тучи разошлись, в окне синело яркое небо. Его свежесть ещё сильнее подчёркивала тревожное настроение, воцарившееся в маленькой гостиной доктора. 

— Питер, — нарушил молчание Люпин, — Сириус тебе сегодня не звонил?

— Нет. 

— Я за него очень беспокоюсь. 

— Почему? Он же не ребёнок. 

— Нет, но он такой безрассудный! Как бы он чего не натворил. 

— Посадите его в банку и обложите ватой, — проворчал Петтигрю. — Вы с Гарри трясётесь над ним, как две старые клуши. 

— Он должен дать показания против Лестранж, поэтому…

Телефонный звонок прозвучал так резко, что оба подскочили. 

— Простите, доктор Люпин, мистер Петтигрю не у вас? — произнёс взволнованный девичий голос. — Можно его? 

Петтигрю взял трубку. 

— Сейчас буду, — сказал он, выслушав сообщение. — Это Грейнджер, — пояснил он Люпину. — Шеклболт собирает совещание, так что я пойду. Доиграем завтра, если ты не против. 

— Хорошо, но во сколько? На десять у меня записана мадам Малкин, молодой Олливандер — на двенадцать, а в три… или в четыре?.. Где моя записная книжка? — Люпин осмотрелся. — Неужели я оставил её у Лестранж? Как некстати. Придётся отправляться за ней, не то я совсем запутаюсь. 

Он надел шляпу и вышел вслед за Петтигрю. 

— Тебя подвезти, Ремус? 

— Нет, спасибо, ты же спешишь. Мне полезно будет прогуляться. До свиданья, Питер. 

— Ещё увидимся! 

Петтигрю уселся в свой маленький серый автомобиль и тронулся с места. 

Люпин помахал ему рукой и зашагал в другую сторону. 

***  
— Шеф, приготовьтесь, — Тонкс состроила сочувственную гримасу. — Приехал Скримджер, а с ним — Яксли. 

— Если я упаду на пол и начну визжать, ты меня поймёшь?

Девушка засмеялась. 

— Весело тут, — заметил адвокат, входя. 

Поттер пожал плечами. 

— У нас нет поводов для скорби. 

Скримджер сел к столу, положил на него тёмно-красную кожаную папку и поглядел на Поттера с укоризной. Яксли устроился на диване и сделал вид, будто он вовсе не при делах, просто мимо шёл. 

— Как самочувствие миссис Лестранж? – начал адвокат. 

— Отлично. Гораздо лучше, чем у её жертв. 

— Вы напрасно разбрасываетесь такими словами, сэр. Вина моей клиентки ещё не доказана. 

— Рассчитываете, что сговоритесь с прокурором и вашу клиентку отпустят? — осведомился Поттер. 

Яксли побагровел. 

— Что вы о себе возомнили? — процедил он. — Слишком вы зарвались, вот что. Сдаётся мне, скоро в Чессвилле появится новый шеф полиции. 

— Вы мне угрожаете? 

— Угрозы — это по вашей части, сэр, — ответил Скримджер, не теряя невозмутимости. — Вам, должно быть, мало моей клиентки, и вы взялись за её супруга. Это больше похоже на вендетту, чем на осуществление правосудия. Все знают, что Лестранжи были свидетелями несчастного случая с вашими родителями. 

— Соучастниками убийства, вы хотите сказать? Где ваш клиент? Я вызвал его на десять, а сейчас четверть одиннадцатого. 

— Он на приёме у мэра, — сказал Яксли. 

— Если он не появится через пять минут, я приведу его сюда в наручниках. 

В дверь постучали. 

— Добрый день, господа. Вы хотели меня видеть, мистер Поттер? — Лестранж вошёл, не дожидаясь позволения. 

— Угадали. Садитесь. 

Лестранж поддёрнул складки на безупречно отглаженных брюках и уселся. 

— Я могу узнать, зачем вы меня вызвали?

— Сейчас узнаете, — пообещал Поттер и выложил на стол зажигалку, отнятую у Флетчера. — Вам знакома эта вещь?

— Она не моя. 

— Нет. Объясните, каким образом она у вас оказалась?

Скримджер кашлянул. 

— Разве мой клиент достал зажигалку из своего кармана? 

— Эту зажигалку достал из кармана вашего клиента человек по имени Мундунгус Флетчер.

— Стало быть, вы поймали вора? — Лестранж усмехнулся. — Прекрасно. Верните вещь законному владельцу, как только встретитесь с ним. 

— Где вы её взяли? — Поттер сдерживался из последних сил. 

— Мне можно ответить, Руфус? Этот пылкий молодой человек не упечёт меня за решётку, как несчастную Беллу? Ему ведь, кажется, и улик особых не надо, он довольствуется догадками. 

— Я начинаю думать, что вы прячете Грейбека. 

— Начали думать? Результаты пока плачевные, но не теряйте надежды. Зажигалку я нашёл в «Тёмной Лошадке». Положил свою на стойку и случайно спутал с этой, они похожи. Наверное, Грейбек забрал мою. Конечно, странно, что простому вышибале по средствам подобная вещь, но это уж меня не касается. Вы удовлетворены?

— Думаю, вы лжёте. 

— Вы лучше не думайте, — посоветовал Лестранж. — У вас неважно получается. 

Он закинул ногу на ногу. Поттер мрачно смотрел на него, постукивая пальцами по столу. 

— У вас ещё есть вопросы к мистеру Лестранжу? — осведомился Скримджер. 

— Нет.

— А у меня кое-что есть к вам. Выдвигая обвинение против моей клиентки, вы воспользовались профилем, составленным Фиренце, — Скримджер не спеша надел золотое пенсне и достал из своей папки подшивку бумаг. — У меня тоже есть профиль маньяка. Его подготовил не кто иной, как Геллерт Гриндевальд. Вы не можете отрицать, что репутация профессора Гриндевальда недосягаемо высока. 

— Я не отрицаю, — осторожно сказал Поттер. — Что он пишет? 

— «Предполагаемый убийца: белый мужчина, между тридцатью и пятидесятью годами. У него не складывались отношения с матерью, и он затаил обиду. Избегает женщин, относится к ним с подчёркнутым пренебрежением. Социально неадаптирован, обладает взрывным темпераментом, подвержен вспышкам гнева, часто немотивированным. Живёт, скорее всего, один. Не работает или человек свободной профессии». 

— Вы на Снейпа, что ли, намекаете? — усмехнулся Поттер. 

— «При этом настолько обаятелен, что девочки-подростки соглашаются прийти на свидание в безлюдное место и без опасений поворачиваются к преступнику спиной», -закончил Скримджер, улыбаясь, как сытый дракон. — Когда вы в последний раз видели Сириуса Блэка? Я слышал, он был свидетелем последнего убийства — вернее, находился рядом с местом преступления. При этом у мистера Блэка вдруг случается припадок застенчивости, совершенно ему не свойственной, и он решительно не желает обращаться в полицию. Где Блэк, Поттер? Почему он прячется? 

— Сириус был не один, — сдерживаясь, сказал Поттер. 

— Разумеется. С мистером Петтигрю, его лучшим другом. Кстати, он действительно сопровождал Блэка? У нас есть свидетель, показавший, что Петтигрю ушёл раньше. 

— Ваш свидетель ошибается. 

— Полагаю, Петтигрю попросту выгораживает приятеля. Скорее всего, повторяет то, что его попросил рассказать Блэк. 

— Я сегодня же найду Сириуса и рассею ваши сомнения. 

— Будьте так любезны, Поттер, — сказал Яксли, — а то я уже не знаю, как мне быть. 

— Вы можете выпустить миссис Лестранж под подписку о невыезде, — вмешался Скримджер. 

— Жители Чессвилля её линчуют. — Поттер холодно усмехнулся. 

Лестранж сдвинул брови. 

— Я смогу увидеться с женой?

— Безусловно. 

— В таком случае… Если Белла хорошо себя чувствует, лучше ей пока оставаться здесь. Когда произойдёт очередное убийство, она будет в безопасности. 

— Очередного убийства не будет, — сказал Поттер.

— Непременно будет, — заверил его Лестранж. — Ведь убийца остался на свободе. Так вы пропустите меня к Белле?

— Идите, — буркнул Поттер. — Я отдам распоряжение Филчу. Идите все втроём, спойте ей колыбельную. 

— Три великих тенора, мать вашу! — рявкнул он и яростно надавил на кнопку селектора. — Тонкс, передайте Артуру, что я просил его зайти. 

***  
Подбоченившись, Поттер свирепо смотрел на пепельницу, будто это она была виновата во всех его неприятностях. 

— Артур, — сказал он обвиняющим тоном, — что вы сделали с радиоприёмником? 

— Выбросил, — признался тот. 

— Одни убытки, — мрачно посетовал Поттер, — никакого просвета. Знаете что? Возьмите Бейна и задержите Долорес Амбридж.

— По какому обвинению? 

— Без разницы. Не так сидела, не там свистела, низко летела — придумайте что-нибудь. 

— Но, Гарри… — начал Уизли. 

— Бросьте эти свои рефлексы, — отмахнулся Поттер. 

— Рефлексии. 

— Один чёрт. Вы хотите схватить Грейбека?

— Да, но при чём тут Амбридж?

— Грейбека прячет Волдеморт, — уверенно сказал Поттер. 

— Тогда уж Лестранж, — пожал плечами Уизли. 

— Сейчас, когда Беллатрикс арестована, он наверняка отправил Грейбека в Храм. 

— Зачем ему укрывать бандита и насильника?

— Нотт попросил. 

Уизли наморщил лоб. 

— Я знаю, зачем они всё это затеяли, — Поттер доверительно положил ему руку на плечо. — Нотт решил не отдавать миссис Прюитт причитающуюся ей долю, вот и отправил Грейбека ограбить Джинни. А с Лестранжем они старые знакомые, да и с Волдемортом тоже. 

— Яксли не даст нам ордер на обыск Храма, пока у нас нет ничего, кроме догадок. 

— Потому нам и нужна Амбридж, — объяснил Поттер. — Придётся с ней поработать, чтобы дала показания на Волдеморта. 

— Какие?

— Да любые, Артур! Что вы как маленький? Нам нужна зацепка, чтобы проникнуть в Храм. Давайте, действуйте. А я пока поищу Сириуса. Куда он мог исчезнуть? Не нравятся мне эти намёки Яксли - как бы он не упёк Сириуса за решётку в отместку за Лестранжей. 

— В жизни не встречал человека, способного причинить окружающим столько беспокойства, — сказал Уизли.

 

— Это Сириус-то? — возмутился Поттер. — Да он самый безобидный из всех, кого я знаю! Вы только посмотрите на Волдеморта, или на Лестранжей, или на Яксли…

— Или на тебя, — пробормотал себе под нос Уизли. 

***

Бейн ожидал Артура у патрульной машины, картинно опираясь о неё локтем. Он бросил на Уизли многозначительный взгляд.

— Секретное задание? — спросил он, понижая голос. 

— Ладно — Поттер, — проворчал Уизли, — молоко ещё на губах не обсохло. Но хоть ты веди себя, как взрослый человек! 

Бейн жизнерадостно всхрапнул. 

— Много думаешь, Уизли. Брось это дело, а то голова заболит. 

Они сели в машину (чтобы поместиться в ней, Бейну пришлось отодвинуть кресло до самой решётки, перегораживающей салон) и вырулили со стоянки. 

— Около восьми вечера она проезжает по этой дороге, каждый день, кроме субботы и воскресенья, — сказал Бейн, когда патрульная машина оказалась на окраине Чессвилля. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Бейн скосил на напарника лиловый глаз. 

— Выяснил. Я же полицейский. 

Далеко за поворотом загудел мотор. 

— Поговори с ней сам, — сказал Уизли. 

— Не вопрос, — Бейн выбрался из машины и направился к дороге, сорвав травинку на ходу. «Хвост», торчавший из-под фуражки, покачивался, будто его владелец отгонял им мух. 

После секундного промедления Уизли последовал за ним. 

Бейн стоял на обочине, уперев руки в бока, и перекидывал травинку из одного угла рта в другой. Ярко-розовая «сирена» затормозила, повинуясь взмаху его дубинки; окно опустилось, из него высунулась курчавая голова. 

— Так, так, — сказал Бейн. — Что тут у нас? Леди, вы вообще в курсе, что существует такая штука — «ограничение скорости на улицах города»?

— Я не на улице.

— Но в городской черте. Позвольте ваши права и выходите из машины.

Бейн постучал дубинкой по капоту «сирены». 

— Но, офицер…

— Мадам, не заставляйте нас применять силу. 

Амбридж подчинилась. 

Пухлая, коротконогая, она была в блузе того же цвета, что и «сирена». Помада не придавала её лицу ни малейшей привлекательности. 

Женщина поставила огромную сумку на капот машины, извлекла документы и протянула их Бейну. 

— Вас, наверное, Волдеморт ждёт не дождётся? — спросил тот с усмешкой. — Вы поэтому так спешите?

— Я еду домой. Скоро стемнеет, и я немного нервничаю.

— Нервничаете, вот как? 

Амбридж закусила губу. 

Уизли заметил, что она беспокоится больше, чем ситуация того заслуживала — или это Бейн так на неё действовал? 

— Офицер, я всего лишь чуточку превысила скорость. 

— Наш радар показал, что вы превысили её существенно. Придётся вас оштрафовать. 

— За что? 

— Низко летела, — хохотнул Бейн. 

— Это произвол! — Амбридж обернулась к Уизли. 

— Мы должны выполнять свои обязанности, — сказал Артур, проклиная затею Гарри и себя — за то, что согласился в ней участвовать. 

— Знаешь, Уизли, очень обидно, когда на тебя возводят поклёп, а ты всего лишь пытаешься делать свою работу, — задумчиво проговорил Бейн. 

— Я не возвожу…

— Вы ехали слишком быстро! 

Артуру окончательно опротивел этот фарс. 

— Довольно, Бейн. Выписывай ей квитанцию и покончим с этим. А вы, мэм, следите за спидометром в следующий раз. 

— Конечно, офицер! — Амбридж даже взвизгнула от облегчения. 

Бейн разочарованно выпятил нижнюю губу и полез за талонами. 

— Возьмите, — он протянул квитанцию. 

Амбридж потянулась за ней, задела сумку. Та смачно, как жаба, плюхнулась наземь, извергнув фонтан мелочей из разинутой пасти. Вскрикнув от огорчения, женщина принялась собирать вещи. Уизли подобрал подкатившийся к его ногам клубок и только собрался отдать его владелице, как нити разошлись, обнажая белую бумагу внутри. Артур потыкал в клубок и ухватил край пакетика. 

Амбридж замерла, сидя на корточках. Её глаза вылезли из орбит. Уизли показалось, что сейчас она скажет «Ква!» и прыгнет на него. 

— Что там? — Бейн вытянул шею. 

Артур развернул пакетик, макнул в порошок кончик пальца и осторожно лизнул его. 

— Кокаин. Мисс Амбридж, я вас задерживаю. Вы имеете право хранить молчание…

Амбридж реализовала своё право, не издав ни звука за всё время, пока её везли в управление. 

Когда они вошли, Тонкс пила чай. 

Увидев Амбридж под конвоем, она поставила чашку на пишущую машинку, вскрикнула и смахнула стопку отпечатанных листов со стола как раз вовремя, чтобы их не залило. 

— Оформи задержание, — велел ей Уизли. — Мы будем в комнате для допросов. 

— Я требую адвоката, — заявила Амбридж, усевшись на привинченную к полу табуретку. — Понятия не имею, как этот пакетик оказался в моей сумке. Мне его подбросили. 

— Мы непременно пригласим вашего адвоката, — сказал Артур, — только чуть позже. 

— Вы препятствуете мне в осуществлении моих законных прав, — произнесла женщина своим тонким, жеманным голоском, — и вы об этом пожалеете. 

— У нас тут полно важных особ, — отозвался Бейн, посмеиваясь, — и всех обвиняют в том, чего они не делали. Прямо беда. 

— Мы могли бы прийти к соглашению, — Уизли внимательно посмотрел на Амбридж. — Если вы, разумеется, пожелаете пойти нам навстречу. 

Выпуклые глаза настороженно моргнули. 

— Чем я могу помочь вам, офицер?

— Вы ехали домой с работы, правильно?

— Да.

— А утром вы куда-нибудь заезжали? В магазин или к подруге, например. 

— Нет.

— Где вы обедаете, мисс Амбридж?

— В Храме. У нас прекрасная столовая. Хозяин заботится о своих людях.

— С ума сойти, — прокомментировал Бейн. — Постель он вам тоже предоставляет? 

— Замолчи, ничтожество! — взвизгнула женщина. 

— Ага, — сказал Бейн, шагнул к ней и ударил по лицу. 

Амбридж лязгнула зубами. Её щека начала стремительно опухать. 

Уизли вскочил, чтобы остановить его… подумал и снова сел. 

— Продолжим, мисс Амбридж. Значит, весь день вы провели в Храме. 

Женщина молчала, держась за щёку. 

— И вы утверждаете, что кокаин вам подложили. 

Амбридж кивнула.

— Это произошло в течение дня — вряд ли вы смогли бы целую неделю носить с собой клубок, не заметив начинки. 

Глаза женщины забегали. 

— Получается, его подложил кто-то из служителей или прихожан. 

— Как нехорошо, — протянул Бейн. — Взяли и подставили бедную женщину. Надо поймать этих ублюдков. 

— Вы согласны, мэм? Напишите, как всё было. Мы возьмём ордер и отыщем негодяя, который вас подставил. 

— В Храме нет наркотиков, — проскрипела Амбридж. 

— Врёшь, — сказал Бейн и плюнул в мусорную корзину. 

— Отпустите меня. Вы ещё пожалеете! 

Бейн замахнулся на неё. Амбридж втянула голову в плечи. 

— Дура, кому ты нужна? Лучше признавайся. Выпустим тебя под подписку о невыезде. 

— Ничего я не стану писать. 

— Тогда до завтра отсюда не выйдешь. А если мы вдруг про тебя забудем — мы сейчас очень заняты: убийства, сбежавший грабитель, всё такое — просидишь здесь и дольше. Но если тебе вдруг станет скучно, только свистни, и я приду тебя развлечь. 

Женщина заплакала злыми слезами. 

— Дай ей перо, Уизли. 

Артур, морщась, протянул перо. Амбридж метнула на него яростный взгляд и принялась писать. 

Когда она закончила, Бейн взял лист, протянул его Уизли и включил переговорное устройство: 

— Филч, отведите задержанную в камеру. 

— Отпустите! — взвизгнула Амбридж. — Вы обещали!

— Мало ли, что я обещал… Я передумал. 

Бейн захлопнул дверь, отсекая яростный вопль задержанной. 

— Ты не должен был причинять ей боль, — сказал Уизли. 

— Знаю, но мне хотелось. 

— Придурок. Вот пожалуется на тебя Поттеру, тот таких штук не любит. 

— Не пожалуется, — Бейн всхрапнул. — Дело-то сделано — путь в Храм открыт. Можно отправляться за ордером. 

***

Окна квартиры Лестранжей были плотно задёрнуты шторами. 

Люпина это не удивило. Он поднялся по лестнице и позвонил.

Послышались неторопливые шаги. Дверь открылась, на пороге появился дворецкий. Свет лампы отражался от его лысой головы, окружая её причудливым подобием нимба. 

— Добрый день, сэр. Миссис Лестранж нет дома. 

Он посмотрел Люпину в глаза.

«Я знаю, что хозяйка в тюрьме, и я знаю, что вы это знаете, — говорил этот взгляд. — И всё же это ничего не меняет». 

— Во время моего последнего визита я забыл здесь записную книжку. Вы не могли бы её вернуть? Она мне очень нужна. 

— Проходите, доктор, — дворецкий посторонился. — Вы можете поискать книжку сами. 

— Это не совсем удобно, — смутился Люпин. 

— Ничего страшного, сэр. Не думаю, что вы способны причинить вред миссис Лестранж. К тому же полицейские и так всё перевернули вверх дном.

Дворецкий говорил с такой скорбной миной, что Люпин ожидал увидеть опрокинутую мебель и летающий по комнате пух из вспоротых подушек, однако разница между гостиной до обыска и после была почти незаметна, лишь светлый прямоугольник на обоях указывал на то место, где висела изъятая картина. 

— Почему бы вам не остаться и не присмотреть за мной? 

— Не стану вам мешать, сэр, — дворецкий важно кивнул и удалился. 

Должно быть, вид осквернённой гостиной ранил старика так сильно, что он предпочитал не находиться здесь вообще. 

Записная книжка нашлась сразу. Она лежала на бюро с откидной крышкой. Полицейские просмотрели и её — листочки, на которых Люпин привык записывать телефоны и прочие нужные вещи, были аккуратно сложены и засунуты под обложку. 

Взгляд доктора упал на шахматный столик. Питер рассказывал, что этот предмет — точнее, хранящиеся в нём фигуры — стал одной из главных улик по делу. Подстрекаемый любопытством, Люпин заглянул в ящик. Петтигрю говорил о трёх пешках, между тем, в ящике недоставало четырёх. По позвоночнику доктора пробежал холодок, когда он понял, что это означает. 

После краткого колебания он решил никому не рассказывать о своём открытии. Раз Гарри проводил обыск, ему уже известно о пропавшей пешке; что касается Питера - пусть ищет «горячие» факты сам. Люпину не понравилось, как тот отозвался о Беллатрикс Лестранж. В конце концов, несчастная женщина не виновата в том, что её поразила душевная болезнь. 

Расстроенный, он присел на диван и уставился на полотно с улыбающейся Горгоной. Картина ему нравилась. Он с сожалением подумал, что хозяйке дома больше писать не придётся. Впрочем, во многих клиниках душевнобольным позволяли рисовать. И, конечно, даже то, что миссис Лестранж оказалась убийцей, не означало, что нужно прерывать лечение от аллергии. 

По улице прошуршали шины подъехавшего автомобиля. Люпин услышал звонок и шарканье ног дворецкого. Пора было уходить. 

Он поднялся, опёршись рукой на подушку. Что-то захрустело. Люпин поднял подушку; под ней оказалась коробка лимонных долек — таких, как любил Дамблдор. 

Так вот в чём дело! Не напрасно Люпин сомневался, что причиной аллергии был шоколад. Наверное, миссис Лестранж постеснялась признаться в пристрастии к любимому лакомству ненавистного ей Дамблдора. Эти дольки могли вызвать что угодно - от оскомины до удушья. 

— Попрошу Северуса сделать анализ, — пробормотал Люпин вслух.

Взяв коробку, он обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Ноттом. Правую руку тот держал в кармане. 

— Анализ, говоришь? — сказал Нотт. — Не выйдет, доктор. 

Он вынул руку — на ней был кастет — и ударил Люпина в челюсть. 

***

Глухую тишину, стоявшую на пустыре, нарушали лишь монотонные крики какой-то птицы. 

Отсюда можно было видеть Рук-стрит, и в то же время казалось, будто хижина находится в другом мире, отгороженном от Чессвилля стеклянной стеной. Никогда прежде Поттер не испытывал такого ощущения изолированности от других людей. Стараясь избавиться от этого чувства, он с преувеличенной деловитостью принялся обыскивать окрестности. 

Осмотр места преступления не принёс ничего нового. 

Судя по следам каблучков, расплывшимся от дождя, в дом девочка не заходила, однако убийца мог прятаться там, ожидая её. 

Поттер взглянул на хижину. Черепица сползла, обнажив стропила; часть стены обвалилась. Разросшийся плющ превратил бывшую кухню в подобие пещеры. По крыше вперевалку расхаживал Клювокрыл.

— Пошёл вон! — заорал Поттер, бросил в него камнем и промахнулся. 

Клювокрыл склонил лысую голову набок, насмешливо заклекотав. 

Поттер отвёл в сторону ветви плюща и перелез через остатки стены. 

Плита, на которой Хагрид когда-то готовил твердокаменные кексы и кипятил чай для окрестной детворы, была в хорошем состоянии, а вот мебель, подточенная термитами, почти развалилась. В буфете виднелось пустое птичье гнездо. Хагриду бы это понравилось. 

Дверь, ведущая из кухни в единственную комнату, висела на одной петле. Едва непрошеный гость прикоснулся к ней, как она отвалилась вовсе, краем ударив его по лодыжке. 

— Чёрт, чёрт! Проклятье! — Поттер запрыгал на одной ноге, кашляя от поднявшейся пыли. 

Когда облако трухи осело, он вошёл в комнату и замер: посреди неё, прислонённый к кровати, стоял мотоцикл Сириуса Блэка. На кровати валялся шлем, погнутый, с потрескавшимся стеклом. 

Взяв шлем в руки, Поттер заглянул внутрь и убедился, что стекло испачкано кровью. Положив шлем на прежнее место, он вытер руки, вышел из хижины и остановился, разглядывая серый унылый пейзаж. 

Снова заморосил дождь. 

Клювокрыл возился на крыше, вскрикивая и кряхтя, будто злобный старик. 

Как найти Сириуса, если даже Питер и Ремус не знают, где он? 

— Лишь бы ты был жив, Сириус, — тихо сказал Поттер. — Я вытащу тебя из любых неприятностей, лишь бы ты был жив. 

 

***

Дождевые тучи уползли на юго-запад; умытые звёзды засияли в чистом зеленоватом небе. 

Петтигрю не торопился домой — слишком хорош был тёплый вечер. 

К тому же дома его ждал Сириус. Не то чтобы Питеру была неприятна компания старого друга, которого он сам и пригласил, однако общение с Блэком всегда требовало некоторого напряжения душевных сил. 

Путь от редакции был недолог. Петтигрю взглянул на бакалейную лавку напротив, но решил не малодушничать. Отворив калитку, он взбежал по ступенькам и с преувеличенной бодростью позвал: 

— Сириус! 

Дом холодно молчал. 

— Сириус, где ты?

«Ушёл», — подумал Петтигрю. 

Сердце тревожно заколотилось. Чертовски трудно будет объяснить Гарри и Ремусу, почему он всё это время прятал от них Сириуса. 

Кожаная куртка Блэка валялась на кресле. Петтигрю выдохнул и заулыбался. 

Наверное, Сириус принимал душ и не слышал, как он вошёл. 

Питер заглянул в комнату для гостей. Пепельница, переполненная окурками, стояла на полу, вокруг валялось ещё полдюжины «бычков». На кровати валялась пустая банка из-под пива. При виде этого натюрморта улыбка Петтигрю сменилась раздражённой гримасой. 

— Сириус, я просил тебя не курить, — проворчал он. 

Внизу, в подвальном этаже, открылась дверь. 

Петтигрю рассеянно взял пивную банку и поставил её на стол. 

Питер любил Сириуса и желал ему добра. Они дружили со школьной скамьи… если бы у него была дочь, а у Сириуса — сын, семейства Петтигрю и Блэков могли бы породниться. 

Но есть вещи, которые нельзя стерпеть ни от друзей, ни от родственников; шпионство — в их числе. От Сириуса Питер такого не ожидал. 

Он слишком хорошо думал о людях. Конечно, хорошо бы уметь предвидеть события — уж слишком быстро они разворачивались порой, и всё же привычка к сюрпризам сделала своё дело: Петтигрю научился управляться с неожиданностями. В какой-то мере он даже научился ими управлять. 

***  
Часом раньше Блэк спал, раскинувшись поперёк кровати. 

Спутанные чёрные волосы отбрасывали на его лоб мягкую тень. На висках пробивалась седина, от которой — парадокс — лицо Блэка казалось моложе. В комнате витал крепкий запаха перегара. 

Блэку снился утренний разговор.

***

Петтигрю, добропорядочный гражданин (чудом не отец семейства), сидит в кресле, поддёрнув брюки на толстеньких ляжках, и смотрит на Сириуса, как будто тот - нашкодивший ребёнок. Хотя, если разобраться, сам он напроказил не меньше: ведь они вместе мчались на мотоцикле, пьяные вдрызг. И собаку задавили тоже вместе. 

И что же? Гарри считает виновником одного лишь Сириуса, а Питер, как всегда, чист и невинен — его одурачили, соблазнили и подвергли дурному влиянию. Предоставить убежище своему непутёвому другу — самое меньшее, что может сделать этот Тартюф. 

— Мы разговариваем? — спрашивает Блэк. 

— Зависит от того, собираешься ли ты на меня орать. 

Лицо у Петтигрю обиженное. 

— Люблю я тебя, Хвост, — Блэк обнимает Питера за плечи и встряхивает его. — Хоть ты и крыса. 

— Что я тебе сделал? 

— Ничего. Ты по жизни крыса, таким родился. 

На этот раз Петтигрю стойко переносит удар. Он даже смеётся:

— На лестнице эволюционного развития крыса занимает более высокую ступень, чем губка. Ты пропитан спиртным насквозь. На твоём месте я бы завязал, пока печень ещё помещается в брюшной полости. 

— Как, интересно, я могу завязать, если у меня под боком — собственный бар? 

— Продай его. 

— Этот бар принадлежал ещё моему отцу, — Блэк поднял указательный палец. — И отцу его отца, и сыну его отца, и… — он икнул и задумался. — В общем, этот чёртов бар принадлежал бла-ародному семейству Блэк уже чёртову уйму времени. Я его не продам. А если продам, всё равно никто не купит. Кому нужна эта старая развалина? 

Петтигрю сосредотачивается, подбирая кандидатов, потом понимает, что таких нет. Его взгляд становится виноватым — почти как у Ремуса, и в то же время раздражённым (всё-таки это не Ремус). 

— Полиция нашли какие-нибудь улики? — интересуется Сириус, милосердно прерывая его муки. 

— Зачем им улики, когда у них есть свидетельские показания?

Блэк в недоумении. 

— Мы же видели Беллатрикс, — объясняет Питер. — Как раз на месте преступления, чуть в сторону — и мы бы застукали её над трупом. Ты что, не помнишь? 

Сириус Блэк не помнит. 

Белла способна на всё, он точно знает, и всё же не может вспомнить, видел ли её на том пустыре. 

И куда девался его мотоцикл?

Блэк просыпается. 

***

Сев на кровати, он огляделся. Банка пива дожидалась его пробуждения на столике. Блэк откупорил её; пена полилась на покрывало. 

Морщась, Сириус выпил тёплое пиво и побрёл в ванную. 

Отлил, ополоснул лицо, посмотрел в зеркало.

Глаза, окружённые веером морщин, отливали сталью, заиндевевшей на морозе. Человеку, который счёл бы Сириуса Блэка просто пьяницей и разгильдяем, достаточно было поглядеть в эти глаза, чтобы понять свою ошибку. 

Однако сам он видел только сетку полопавшихся жил и был уверен, что нездоровая краснота вызвана жаждой. 

Блэк направился на кухню, по дороге пытаясь вспомнить злополучный вечер и тот момент, когда он наехал на собаку. 

Что это за собака такая? Гарри не станет злиться на него по пустякам, между тем, по словам Питера, он прямо по потолку бегал. Может, собачонка Нарциссы, та, похожая на растрёпанную мочалку? 

Блэк потёр лоб, едва не сорвав пластырь, которым заклеил ссадины. 

Падение он помнил: бац! бум! хряск! Если бы не шлем, расколол бы себе голову. Но почему мотоцикл упал? Должно быть, говённая собачонка бросилась под колёса. 

Как могла собака Нарциссы оказаться на пустыре возле хижины Хагрида? 

Петтигрю сказал, что они видели Беллу. Вот оно что: Белла взяла собаку Нарциссы, для алиби. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, что она делает ночью в таком месте, Белла сказал бы, что выгуливает пса. А Сириус сбил его, и потому она не смогла отговориться… тьфу, какая чушь. 

В холодильнике у Петтигрю было пусто и грустно. Блэк с ненавистью посмотрел на упаковку йогурта и захлопнул дверцу. 

Не может быть, чтобы в этом доме не было спиртного. Питер вовсе не трезвенник. Где же он хранит свои припасы? В подвале, разумеется. Винные погреба и прочее — запасливый мышонок Питер не упустит случая набить кладовочку. Интересно, что он подлил Сириусу в утреннее виски?

Во рту будто дракон нагадил, и сны были скверные; видеть такие тяжело, а проснуться невозможно. 

— Экспериментатор, твою мать.

Блэк очутился в подвале. Собственно, это был не подвал, а целый этаж: коридор и несколько дверей. Где же хранится вино? 

Сириус покачнулся и уцепился за фарфоровую ручку, удерживая равновесие. 

Дверь приоткрылась. Из щели падал странный красноватый свет. 

«Не подглядывай в замочную скважину, если не хочешь разозлиться», — проскрипела невидимая Вальбурга. 

Мёртвая Вальбурга. 

— Ты мне не указ, — огрызнулся Сириус и толкнул дверь.

Стена напротив была сверху донизу увешана фотографиями девочек.

— Ах ты, старый педофил, — сказал Блэк с изумлённым смешком. 

Он приблизился к стене, и улыбка исчезла с его губ. 

Девочек было меньше, чем ему показалось в начале, всего лишь пять или шесть — подростки, по-щенячьи пухлые, по-птичьи лёгкие, в повседневной одежде; такие снимки родители девочек могли бы поставить на каминную полку в своей гостиной. 

Большинство снимков были портретами — лица в разных ракурсах. На некоторых глаза девочек были закрыты. 

Блэк потряс головой, убеждаясь, что не спит. 

Неестественно запрокинутые подбородки, восковые пятна щёк, посиневшие рты. Волосы обрезаны. У одной девчушки глаза открыты, но неестественно выпучены, кончик почерневшего языка торчит между искривлённых губ. 

Снимки не отличались чёткостью, точно их делали в темноте и большой спешке. 

Блек смотрел на них, будто загипнотизированный, и лишь глухое звяканье заставило его обернуться. 

Петтигрю стоял на пороге. Красный свет падал на его лицо, глазницы казались заполненными кровью, рыхлые щёки отвисли, как у утопленника. В руках Питер держал пожарный топорик.

— Ну вот, — сказал он. — Теперь ты знаешь. 

***

— Удивительно, как такая история могла произойти в нашем мирном Чессвилле, — сказал Люпин. 

— Это доказывает, что вы плохо знаете своих сограждан, — усмехнулся Нотт. 

— От Волдеморта ничего иного ждать и не следовало, — заявил Поттер. — Я всегда знал, что эти дела с «Лучом Света» просто дымовая завеса. Так и оказалось. 

— Умей преступники просчитывать все свои шаги, полиции оставалось бы лишь разводить руками, — заметил Снейп. — Волдеморт стал бы править Чессвиллем, как король, а наш душитель - играть в свои игры. 

Убийца вдруг разразился визгливым хохотом. Отсмеявшись, он сказал:

— Простите. Я немного нервничаю. Не привык к таким волнениям. 

— Может быть, Петтигрю сошёл с ума как раз из-за этих конфет? — предположил Фиренце. 

Об убийце он говорил в третьем лице, будто того не было в комнате. 

— Ничего подобного, — возразил Снейп. — Доза наркотика в сладостях незначительна; нужно было питаться только ими, чтобы возникла настоящая зависимость. Насколько мне известно, пострадавших только двое. Первая — миссис Лестранж. Она, так сказать, угодила в собственные сети: перепутала коробки, отведала отравленного лакомства и покрылась аллергической сыпью. 

— А Нотт, случайно услышав, что я собираюсь отправить конфеты на анализ, запаниковал и попытался меня убить, — подхватил Люпин. 

— Это ещё надо доказать, — буркнул Нотт. 

— Докажем, не волнуйтесь, — пообещал ему Поттер. 

— Не совсем так, — сказал Люпину Снейп. — Миссис Лестранж действительно угостилась отравленным шоколадом, а в твоей коробке были лимонные дольки. Они предназначались другому человеку; он-то и есть второй пострадавший. Эти невинные сладости едва не отправили его на виселицу — или в собственный сумасшедший дом. 

Дамблдор, откинувшись на спинку кресла, рассеянно протирал очки. Наступившее молчание заставило его поднять глаза. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Я много лет лечил людей, попавших в зависимость от наркотиков, однако и не предполагал, что такое может случиться со мной. Воистину — «никогда не говори “никогда”». 

***

День влачится к концу, скрипя, как несмазанное колесо. 

«Не впадай в исступление, — говорит себе игрок, подпрыгивая на сиденье «Ночного Рыцаря». — Всё не так уж плохо. Уже закончился понедельник, и пусть завтра — ещё не пятница, тебе принадлежат вечер и ночь. Печаль и уныние можно заесть шоколадом, кроме того — игра продолжается».

«Рыцарь» останавливается, девушка выпрыгивает, едва успев выдернуть сумку из мгновенно захлопнувшихся дверей, и забегает в кондитерскую. Она отвергает конфеты с желейной начинкой и покупает коробку «трюфелей». 

Во время аппарации она теряет серёжку, а заодно вспоминает о погибшей пешке. Положительно, день не задался. 

В саду гномы ведут герилью, подгрызая корни розовых кустов. 

Бамбук скрывается в листве, так что виден лишь короткий, энергично виляющий хвост; через минуту пёс вбегает в дом и кладёт к ногам хозяйки задушенного гнома. 

Девушка давится конфетой. 

Через силу похвалив спаниеля, она идёт за лопаткой и хоронит гнома под кустом роз, которые он так любил при жизни. 

— Никаких сюрпризов, ладно? — говорит она недоумевающему Бамбуку и плетётся обратно, в своё кресло, к своему маленькому войску. 

Шахматная доска похожа на множество вещей: на плитку шоколада, на бальную залу, на приёмную премьер-министра, на поле битвы… на кладбище. 

Белый конь уже занял свою позицию, ферзь угрожающе скользит по чёрной дорожке; ход за ходом; белый король прячется за ладью. 

Чем ответят чёрные? 

Из сада доносится визг и обиженный лай: гномы сбиваются в кучу и прогоняют Бамбука. 

— Домой! — кричит ему хозяйка. 

Опускается ночь. Игроки засыпают, а над шахматным полем сгущаются тучи. 

Глава 4

«Теперь убийца затаится, и в течение ближайших двадцати четырёх часов новые убийства нам не грозят», — думал Снейп по дороге домой. 

Он редко бывал столь оптимистичен в своих прогнозах, и, как показало будущее, напрасно изменил обычному скептическому взгляду на мир. 

Было десять часов вечера; улицы погрузились в дрёму. В этом часу Снейп обычно принимал вечернюю дозу виски и мирно отходил ко сну. Не собирался он изменять своему обыкновению и сегодня, однако спустя какое-то время обнаружил, что покинул Чессвилль и свернул к реке. 

Выйдя из машины, он понял, что выбрал для прогулки самый непривлекательный и неухоженный участок берега. Некоторое время Снейп стоял в растерянности, не понимая, зачем сюда приехал. Он помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение. Нужно было уезжать. 

Однако вместо того, чтобы повернуть к автомобилю, он вдруг передумал и направился к берегу. Сухие колючки цеплялись за брючины. Снейп ступил в лужу и выругался. 

— Да что со мной такое? С ума я сошёл, что ли?

Он решительно развернулся, и тут его взгляд упал на проплешину в бурьяне. 

Снейп присел на корточки. Несколько кустов были вырваны. В земле виднелись борозды. Походило на то, что кого-то волоком тащили к реке. 

Цепляясь за ветки, он спустился по склону. Здесь было ещё темнее, чем наверху. 

Пошарив в кармане, он вытащил фонарь и направил его на воду. Луч света упал на бледное пятно. Сунув фонарик в карман, Снейп, тихо чертыхаясь, вошёл в реку. 

У берега было мелко. Утопленник зацепился за корягу; пришлось повозиться, выпутывая его из веток. 

Оскальзываясь на илистом дне, Снейп выволок утопленника на берег и положил на землю, пощупал пульс. Невесело ухмыльнулся и ударил человека по зеленоватой мокрой щеке. 

— Люпин! Давай, приходи в себя. 

Тот не шевелился. 

Снейп вздохнул, снова взял его под мышки и потащил вверх по склону. 

Мокрые брюки липли к ногам, в ботинках хлюпала ледяная вода. 

— Не очнёшься — брошу обратно, — процедил он, с остервенением выдирая запутавшуюся ногу Люпина из репейника. 

Ремус тихо застонал. 

— Тебя и серебряной пулей не убьёшь, — Снейп бросил его на землю, сел рядом и закурил. 

— Где я? 

— Где-то возле Годриковой Лощины. 

Люпин приподнялся на локтях. 

— Голова болит, — пробормотал он.

— У тебя здоровая шишка на затылке. 

— Почему я мокрый?

— Ты плавал в реке. Если бы не зацепился за корягу, утонул бы к чертям.

— Господи. Мерлин милосердный. Это всё Нотт. Застал меня в квартире Лестранжей. 

Снейп хмыкнул. 

— Вот к чему приводят беспорядочные половые связи, — сказал он наставительно. 

— Да ну тебя. Дай закурить.

Снейп раскурил сигарету и сунул её Люпину в рот. 

— Я что-то нашёл в квартире Беллатрикс, — Люпин поднял руку, ощупывая шишку. 

— Что?

— Не помню. А что ты здесь делаешь?

— Сам не знаю. Твой ангел-хранитель привёл, не иначе. Идти сможешь?

— Я замёрз.

— Как печально. Я тоже. Всё, хватит валяться. Поднимайся и пошли.

Люпин встал на четвереньки, Снейп поднялся и протянул ему руку. 

— Ты на машине? — Люпин обессиленно прислонился к плечу своего спасителя. 

— Да. Не лезь ко мне, ты весь в тине. 

— Я нашёл коробку лимонных долек, — внезапно сказал Люпин. 

— Белла перешла на лимонные дольки? Она точно помешалась. 

— Я хотел, чтобы ты сделал их анализ. Ну, и сказал об этом вслух. 

— А ты себя нормально чувствуешь? 

— Не совсем, — признался Люпин. — В нормальном состоянии я не плаваю в реке, зацепившись за корягу… Почему Нотту настолько не понравилась идея проверить конфеты, что он попытался меня убить?

— Когда мы доберёмся до города, у тебя будет возможность спросить об этом самого Нотта. 

— Лучше, если это сделает Гарри. Далеко ещё идти? 

— Нет, вон мой автомобиль. 

В идиллический треск цикад и посвист ночных птиц вмешался рокот моторов; на вершине холма мелькнул свет фар. 

— Это Нотт! — воскликнул Люпин. — Приехал меня добить! 

— И не один, — заметил Снейп. — До машины добежать мы не успеем. 

Свет фар стал ярче. Первым шёл черный «вайверн», длинный, как катафалк, за ним — широкозадая «саламандра», набитая битком (в ней сидело человек пять). Автомобили спустились в лощину. 

Снейп схватил Люпина за хлястик пальто и втащил его в кусты так быстро, что тот ударился коленом о корягу. 

— Больно. 

— Тсс, — Снейп опустился на траву. 

Люпин сел рядом с ним и отвёл ветку, всматриваясь в прибывших. 

В высоком сухопаром человеке с неестественно белым, костистым лицом он узнал Волдеморта. Тому было лет шестьдесят, а выглядел он, как сама смерть: глаза вечно красные, нос провалился. Сам Волдеморт утверждал, что виной тому лечение, которому он подвергался в клинике Дамблдора, но Люпин был уверен — уродство является следствием пристрастия к кокаину. 

Второй был тонкий и прямой, как трость, которую держал в руке. Волосы у него были то ли седые, то ли очень светлые, глаза тоже светлые и равнодушные. Он вскинул подбородок, как будто стоял перед камерой репортёра светской хроники. 

— Куда вы его дели? — осведомился он у Нотта, выбравшегося из второго автомобиля. 

— Бросили в реку, — ответил тот. 

— Не ожидал от тебя такой глупости, Теодор, — сказал Малфой с досадой. — Зачем прибегать к крайним мерам? 

— Он собирался отдать конфеты на анализ. 

— Мы позаботились бы о том, чтобы конфеты исчезли прежде, чем их успеют проверить.

— Довольно разговоров. — Волдеморту наскучили препирательства. — Спуститесь к реке и посмотрите - может быть, он ещё жив. 

— Он уже часа четыре как рыб кормит, — буркнул Нотт. 

— Тогда выловите труп и закопайте, — Волдеморт отвернулся и пошёл к разрушенной ферме. 

Малфой последовал за ним, Нотт в сопровождении Крэбба и Гойла направился к реке. Руквуд принялся осматривать кусты. 

— Что будем делать? — приуныл Люпин. 

— Тихонечко удалимся. Сейчас они все разойдутся, и… 

— Смотрите, здесь чья-то машина! — заорал Руквуд. 

— Трупа тут нет, — отозвался из-под обрыва Нотт. 

Волдеморт остановился. 

— Ищите! — рявкнул он. — Раз машина на месте, значит, они где-то тут. 

— Бежим к ферме! — Люпин рванулся вперёд так прытко, что Снейп с трудом его догнал. 

Руквуд рванул вдогонку, но от беглецов его отделяло порядочное расстояние; Нотт с его громилами ещё не выбрались на берег. Разрушенное здание фермы приближалось. 

— У нас есть шанс, — пропыхтел Люпин. 

Снейп молчал — берёг дыхание. 

Они влетели в дом. 

— Проклятая печень! — одной рукой Снейп держался за стену, второй — за бок. — Сегодня она отомстила мне за всё. 

— Надо спуститься в подвал. Там должен быть тайный ход. Дед Джеймса торговал спиртным в годы «сухого закона». 

— Одно слово — Мародёры, — буркнул Снейп. — Показывай, где твой ход. 

В подвале пахло грибами; в углу громоздилась печь, под полками, покрытыми пылью, блестели осколки стекла. 

Люпин прошёлся из угла в угол, внимательно глядя под ноги. 

— Здесь, — сказал он и принялся разгребать обломки досок. 

Под ними проступили очертания квадратного люка. 

Снейп взялся за ржавое кольцо; его лицо побагровело от натуги, а пиджак затрещал на спине. 

— Помоги, — прохрипел он. 

Люпин поднял валявшуюся у печи кочергу, поддел разбухшую плиту и заглянул в открывшийся лаз. 

Наверху послышались крики. Снейп, придерживаясь рукой за край люка, начал спускаться по деревянной лесенке. Доктор последовал за ним. Трухлявые ступеньки опасно качались и крошились под ногами. 

— Крышку закрой. 

Люпин послушно потянул плиту. Она опустилась, как крышка гроба. 

Снейп чиркнул зажигалкой. Крохотный огонёк едва рассеивал смрадный мрак. 

— Наверное, крыса сдохла. 

— Вони тут хватит на целую стаю, — Люпин сглотнул, борясь с тошнотой. 

— Отличное убежище они себе здесь устроили, — Снейп сделал шаг в сторону и вскрикнул. 

Огонёк потух, потом зажёгся снова. 

— Вступил в крысу? — попытался пошутить Люпин. 

— Вроде того. Здесь труп. 

Из-под брезента, которым накрыли тело, торчала скрюченная рука, покрытая слоем сероватой слизи. 

Снейп заглянул под брезент, приподнял шляпу, нахлобученную на голову убитого. Люпин поспешно отвернулся. 

— Это Грейбек. Кто-то снёс ему полчерепа.

Земляная стена плыла и качалась перед глазами Люпина. Корни деревьев торчали из неё, как пальцы мертвецов. 

— Как снёс? — уточнил он зачем-то. 

— Выстрелом. Ладно, хватит его разглядывать. 

— Надо сообщить Гарри… и Артуру. 

— Сообщим, как только окажемся в городе. 

В подземелье было тихо, погоня отстала. Наверное, преследователи не нашли люк. 

Люпин нервно вздрагивал: ему казалось, что труп Грейбека, распухший, в серой шляпе, надетой прямо на обнажённый мозг, крадётся за ними за пятам. 

— Перестань дёргаться! — прошипел Снейп, и доктор понял, что тот тоже на пределе. 

К счастью, вскоре туннель закончился. Деревянная дверь, закрывавшая вход, треснула от времени и непогоды, и сквозь щели были видны звёзды. 

Люпин обогнал своего спутника и ударил по двери ногой. Хлипкие створки вывалились наружу. 

Они снова очутились на берегу. За зарослями ивы блестела вода, чуть в стороне торчал расщепленный молнией вяз. 

— Благодарение Гермесу, выбрались! — воскликнул Снейп. — Вон моя машина. Вроде никого нет. 

Люпин тащился за ним, загребая носками ботинок. Ему было всё равно, даже если бы Снейп велел ему остаться здесь. Тогда он лёг бы в канаву и лежал до утра в тишине и спокойствии. 

— Я слишком стар для таких приключений, — сказал он, падая на сиденье, — и слишком привык к хорошей жизни. 

— Забудь про себя, — посоветовал Снейп. — Ты же всегда хотел служить людям? Вот и служи, будь хорошим волком. 

— В смысле? — не понял Люпин. 

— Что — «в смысле»?

— Ты сказал «будь хорошим волком». 

Снейп бросил на него удивлённый взгляд и снова сосредоточился на дороге. 

— Похоже, тебе вода в уши налилась. Я сказал: «Будь хорошим парнем». 

***

— Будь проклят этот Яксли! — бушевал Поттер. — Он, верно, сам из «лученосцев». 

— Ты слишком рьяно за него взялся, — ответил Уизли. — Надо было подождать до утра, может, за ночь он бы и надумал. И вообще, ты слишком торопишься. Зачем, скажи на милость, мы едем ночью на фабрику? Ты сам говорил, что Грейбека укрывает Волдеморт. 

— Я мог и ошибиться. 

— Неужели такое бывает?! — Артур раздражённо крутанул рулём, объезжая переходящего дорогу енота. — Надо было довести дело до конца. Утром допросили бы Амбридж… кстати, я тоже сглупил. Надо было выяснить, в Храме ли беглец, и вообще дать ей понять, что нас интересует только он. Что ей этот Грейбек? Амбридж сдала бы его, лишь бы не трогали Волдеморта. Гарри, давай вернёмся! 

— Нет, — Поттер упрямо сжал губы. 

Уизли принялся тихо ругаться сквозь зубы. 

— Только не учите этому наших с Джинни детей, — сказал Поттер. 

Артур заткнулся и молчал, пока на горизонте не показались уродливые башни шоколадной фабрики. 

В стеклянной клетушке у ворот сидел сторож в чёрной униформе.

— Полиция, — Поттер толкнул дверь будки и небрежно взмахнул удостоверением. — Открывайте ворота. 

— Я не могу вас впустить без разрешения мистера Лестранжа.

— У нас есть информация, что на фабрику пробрался беглый преступник. 

— Мимо меня никто не проходил. 

— Вы пытаетесь помешать правосудию? — осведомился Поттер. — Может быть, вы сообщник этого бандита? 

— Нет, сэр. Но на фабрику я вас не пущу, не имею права. 

— Прекрасно, — Поттер достал из наплечной кобуры «василиск». — Открывай ворота, приятель. 

Сторож недоверчиво улыбнулся и потянулся за своим пистолетом. 

— Не вздумай, — предупредил его Поттер. — Пристрелю, как крысу. Нападение на офицера полиции при исполнении служебных обязанностей — и все дела. Артур, наденьте на него наручники. 

Уизли защёлкнул на запястьях сторожа металлические браслеты. 

Поттер тем временем открыл ворота, нажав на кнопку, а затем перерезал телефонный шнур перочинным ножом. 

— Поехали, — сказал он Уизли. — А ты сиди тихо, болван. Если твой хозяин укрывает у себя гангстеров, это его проблемы, так что будь умницей. 

Двор был пуст, ветер гонял по бетонному плацу обрывки картона и пузырчатой упаковочной плёнки. 

— Где его искать? — спросил Уизли. — Фабрика огромная, всё здание нам и за неделю не обшарить. 

— Пойдём наугад, и наша цель найдёт нас сама. Этот принцип ещё никогда меня не подводил. 

— Гарри, я не люблю сюрпризов. Я боюсь неизвестности. Именно потому и стал полицейским. В нашей профессии всё определено заранее… разумеется, если работаешь не с тобой, а с кем-то ещё. 

— Шшш! — сказал Гарри, останавливаясь возле одной из дверей.

В помещениях, скрытых за остальными, было темно. Из-под этой пробивался свет. 

Уизли поднял пистолет и замер по одну сторону дверного проёма, Поттер — по другую. 

— Отройте, полиция! — крикнул он. 

За дверью послышался шорох, а затем знакомый голос произнёс:

— Гарри, это ты? Я не могу открыть, дверь заперта снаружи, а у меня связаны руки. 

***

— Когда я услышал ваши шаги — думал, мне конец, — признался Лонгботтом. — Какой сегодня день? 

— Понедельник, — Артур посмотрел на часы. — Нет, вторник. 

— Я просидел здесь целые сутки? — ужаснулся Невилл. — Ханна с ума сходит!

— Ничего, скоро получит тебя в целости и сохранности. Где этот твой цех?

— Откуда я знаю? Я был без сознания, когда меня оттуда утащили. 

— Может быть, здесь? — Уизли показал на коридор, полого уходящий вниз. 

Они спустились и в самом деле оказались в цехе аптекарских весов. Коробок с конфетами на столах не оказалось. 

— Не держать же их, пока не сгниют, — резонно заметил Уизли. — Может, сами работники и съели. Наверняка они тут все наркоманы. 

— Даже крысы, — добавил Лонгботтом, глядя на большую крысу, в отчаянии прыгавшую по столу. 

Она встала на задние лапки, прижалась носом к стеклянному колпаку, прикрывавшему весы, и заскулила. 

— Ломка, — определил Поттер. — И что ты будешь делать, бедняга?

Крыса соскочила со стола и подняла голову, будто вслушивалась в невидимую мелодию, потом бросилась бежать. 

— За ней! — Поттер ринулся вслед. 

Она привела их в просторное помещение, казавшееся маленьким и тесным из-за загромождавших его картонных башен. Красные кирпичики, золотые кирпичики, синие, зелёные, белые… Это были рождественские башни, и пахло от них Рождеством — шоколадом, миндалём и цукатами. 

Крыса принялась шнырять между коробок, пока не нашла заветную. Полоски целлофана и ошмётки бумаги полетели в разные стороны, и наконец — приз победителю! — зверёк сел на задние лапы, сжимая в передних «райское яблочко». 

— Хорошо, что Ханна не видит, — грустно сказал Лонгботтом. 

— Берём по коробке каждого вида и несём в машину, — распорядился Поттер. — С такими уликами Лестранжу не отвертеться! 

— Я уже забыл, за что мы пытаемся его посадить, — признался Уизли. 

— Теперь — за распространение наркотиков. 

— А Грейбек?

— Дойдёт очередь и до него. 

Поттер бодро шествовал по коридору. 

Лонгботтом, нагруженный коробками, тяжело вздыхал позади. 

***

— Я отдаю тему мисс Грейнджер, — сказал Шеклболт. 

— Почему? — Петтигрю изнывал от несправедливости происходящего.

— Вы с ней не справляетесь.

— Вы сами говорили, что репортёр не должен делать преждевременных выводов! Что мы должны быть объективны и поддерживать репутацию издания!

— Вы не объективны, — отрезал Шеклболт. — Вы скучны. 

Редактор «Чессвилльский Правды» сидел в своем кресле, как впаянный, будто в нём родился — прямо так, в рубашке с расстёгнутым воротом, клетчатых подтяжках и с сигарой во рту. Его голос рокотал и переливался от одной стены кабинета к другой.

Петтигрю ненавидел Шеклболта всеми фибрами души. 

— Я старался избегать ненужных эмоций, — попытался оправдаться он. 

— Вы их всегда избегаете, Питер, это у вас врождённое. Ваши статьи начисто лишены чувства. Такое впечатление, что типографский станок ожил и сам их набирает, — редактор прищурился. — Скитер пишет, как велосипедист въехал в фонарный столб, и у неё выходит триллер. Вы пишете о жутких убийствах и аресте самой богатой женщины Чессвилля, оказавшейся убийцей… Питер, я чуть не уснул. Телефонный справочник, и тот бывает увлекательней. Но не это ваша главная проблема. Самое скверное — у вас отсутствует нюх. 

— Вы ко мне несправедливы. Это я первым написал про Лестранж! 

— Прямо скажем, небольшое достижение. Вы дружите с начальником полиции…

— Он ничего мне не рассказывает!

— Пусть так, но он общается с вами на другие темы! А остальные полицейские? Они вроде посговорчивей. Потом, вы каждый вечер играете в шахматы с лечащим врачом миссис Лестранж. Клянусь Меркурием, другой уже книгу бы написал об этом убийстве! Вы были у Лестранж и брали у неё интервью — как можно было не заметить картины на стенах гостиной? Почему полицейский психолог догадался заглянуть в шахматный столик, а вы — нет?

Петтигрю уставился в пол, кусая губы. 

Гермиона Грейнджер старательно смотрела в окно. Она не любила сеансов публичной порки. 

— Простите, Питер, — сказал Шеклболт тоном ниже, — однако терпеть это больше нельзя. Мы проигрываем «Мангусту». Я отдаю тему мисс Грейнджер. 

— Вы не можете! Убийца арестована, дело закрыто!

— Во-первых, ещё не закрыто, — поправил его редактор. — Прокурор города сомневается в виновности миссис Лестранж. 

— Я ничего об это не знаю, — Петтигрю сжал в кулаке свой галстук и дёрнул за него так сильно, что чуть не удавился. 

— Очень печально, — процедил Шеклболт сквозь сигару. — А вот Гермиона знает, поскольку не поленилась сходить к мистеру Яксли и спросить его, что он думает о перспективах обвинения на предстоящем судебном заседании. 

«Улики неявные», — сказал он. «Я не знаю, как я этим работать», — сказал он. «Я много лет знаком с Беллатрикс Лестранж и, хотя как прокурор, я должен поддерживать обвинение, как частное лицо я ни на секунду не верю в её виновность» — вот что он сказал! 

— Конечно, он выгораживает Лестранж, и что это меняет? Я её видел…

— Над трупом?

— Нет, — смутился Петтигрю. 

— Вы были пьяны?

— Нет!

— Но вы с Сириусом пили весь вечер, не так ли? Вы даже мотоцикл разбили. Кстати, где он?

— Мотоцикл?

— Блэк!

Петтигрю отвёл глаза. 

— Не знаю, — сказал он с запинкой. 

— Вы даже не знаете, где находится ваш лучший друг! Это невозможно, Питер. Гермиона, можете приступать прямо сейчас. 

— Сомневаюсь, что миссис Лестранж — убийца. У меня другая версия. 

Шеклболт пыхнул сигарой и окутался клубами дыма, как благодушный вулкан. 

— Пишите, что хотите, если сумеете это доказать, — сказал он. — И, разумеется, если это будет интересно читателям. Всем спасибо, все свободны. 

***

— Не расстраивайтесь, — робко сказала Гермиона. — Я не просила этот репортаж, честно. 

— Рвать на себе волосы, как персонаж русского романа, я не собираюсь, — угрюмо ответил Петтигрю, — да только радоваться нечему. В сущности, мне указали на дверь. 

— У вас осталась вся хроника, — попыталась его утешить Грейнджер. — И статьи про Дамблдора… 

— И раздел некрологов. Ничего, ничего. Пишите, с этими своими эмоциями и чем хотите. Кстати, кого вы считаете убийцей? 

— Волдеморта. 

Петтигрю секунду смотрел на неё, а потом злобно засмеялся. 

— У меня тоже была такая версия. Когда я рассказал о ней Шеклболту, он посоветовал мне не маяться дурью. Хорошо быть женщиной: тут тебе и эмоции, и каштановые кудри, и приятные формы… и жених, который вечно на соревнованиях. Как тут шефу не быть довольным? Все вы одинаковые. Эти девки получили по заслугам — нечего было шататься в таких местах. И чёрт с вами! Не хотите, чтобы я писал для вас — я пойду в «Мангуст». Вы ещё попомните Питера Петтигрю! 

Грейнджер замерла с открытым ртом. Прежде, чем она нашлась с ответом, Петтигрю вышел из приёмной, хлопнув на прощанье дверью. 

***

Впоследствии Дамблдор не помнил ни как оказался в саду Амбридж, ни чем занимался в часы, предшествовавшие этому. 

Люди, которым довелось с ним общаться, говорили, что никто в мире не знает о закулисье человеческой души больше главного врача «Гнезда Феникса». Некоторые, впрочем, считали его шарлатаном. Ходили слухи, что он пишет мемуары, и кое-кто уже принял меры на этот счёт. 

Дамблдор не боялся за свою жизнь, однако и лишаться её раньше времени не хотел, поэтому слухи продолжали оставаться слухами — ничего более развёрнутого, нежели заметки на полях книг, он себе не позволял.

Впрочем, в этот день все его знания оказались бесполезны. 

***

До встречи с Поппи Помфри оставалось ещё полчаса. Разумеется, можно было подождать её в кабинете, но Дамблдор предпочёл прогуляться по скверу, разбитому рядом с городской больницей. 

Утро было чудесное. Кучевые облака отбрасывали причудливые тени на цветники и вымощенные чёрными и белыми плитками дорожки; из хобота медного слона била струя воды, рассыпаясь солнечными каплями в чаше фонтана. 

Дамблдор уселся на скамейку, достал пакетик лимонных долек и положил одну из них в рот. 

Это стало его последним осмысленным впечатлением. 

***  
Если бы не редкой красоты старинная вывеска в раме из серебряных змей, бар «У Вальбурги» выглядел бы обычной забегаловкой. 

Грейнджер толкнула дверь — осторожно, чтобы частички облезающей краски не пристали к светлому жакету — и вошла. 

В одиннадцать утра сюда можно было заглянуть, не боясь, что пивная кружка угодит тебе в голову, преждевременно прервав развлекательную программу; в одиннадцать вечера гарантировать посетителям безопасность не мог никто. Сириусу Блэку было наплевать на чью бы то ни было безопасность. Он вообще не знал такого слова. 

Зато человек, которого искала Гермиона, мог бы составить Энциклопедию Самосохранения. 

Светловолосый, стройный, он казался юным, несмотря на тридцать с лишним лет. 

На столе перед ним стоял кофейник. Вообще-то в баре не подавали подобной чепухи, но для племянника хозяина сделали исключение. 

— С утра? — Грейнджер неодобрительно огляделась. — «У Вальбурги»?

— Не самое подходящее место для молодых невинных девиц, — согласился Драко Малфой. — Впрочем, ты не так уж молода, и, держу пари, давно распростилась с невинностью. 

— Не старайся меня смутить, у тебя это даже в школе плохо получалось. 

— А мне казалось, что я неплохо справлялся. Вот так и рушатся иллюзии, — посетовал Малфой. — Кстати, об иллюзиях. Когда Поттер отпустит Беллатрикс?

— Никогда, если не найдёт настоящего убийцу. Собственно, за этим я тебя и искала. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я взял вину на себя?

— Вот бы было хорошо! Слишком хорошо, чтобы на это надеяться. 

— Милашка, — Малфой погладил руку Гермионы. — Если твоя мать вела себя с твоим отцом так же, немудрено, что ты родилась вне законного брака. Ой!

Драко заглянул под стол. 

— Эти ботинки стоят дороже, чем твоя квартира, — сказал он возмущённо. — Зачем было их портить? 

— Если я ублюдок по происхождению, ты ублюдок от природы, — ласково сказала Гермиона. — Видел, что моя «шпилька» сделала с твоим ботинком? Представь, что будет, когда она воткнётся в твои яйца. 

— Какой слог! Репортёра узнаешь по рыку. Ладно, Грейнджер, пошутили и хватит. Что тебе нужно? Какого дьявола ты влетаешь сюда, как шаровая молния, и взрываешь моё утро?

— Тебе самому надо писать или выступать на сцене: ты рождён, чтобы кривляться перед публикой. К слову о кривляках — что связывает миссис Лестранж с Волдемортом?

— Вот уж действительно «к слову»… впрочем, изволь. Тётка — творческая натура. Волдеморт — тоже. Ему скучно творить мёртвую материю, он предпочитает иметь дело с живым материалом. Беллатрикс с живым работать неспособна, оно её раздражает. Думаю, причина тёткиной страсти к Волдеморту — восхищение. Он представляет собой то, чем она хотела бы стать, но никогда не сможет. 

— Она хотела бы стать страшной и безносой?

— Ты поняла, о чём я говорю. А почему тебя это вдруг заинтересовало? 

— Допивай свой кофе, а то захлебнёшься ненароком. Я думаю, на самом деле убийства совершал ваш общий приятель Волдеморт. 

— Зачем? — с искренним интересом спросил Малфой. 

— Манипуляции, которые производили с телами, ясно указывают на религиозный ритуал, а другой секты, кроме «Луча Света», в Чессвилле нет. 

— Забавное ты создание, Грейнджер. Жаль, что Уизли не способен тебя оценить. Обидно, наверное, выйти замуж за человека, который не читает ничего, кроме комиксов, и зарабатывает на жизнь, пиная мяч. 

— Тебе откуда знать? — разозлилась Гермиона. — Ты сроду себе на жизнь не зарабатывал и не пинал ничего, кроме балды. 

— Точно! — обрадовался Драко. — Как сейчас помню: поймали мы как-то в школе Уизли… 

— И убежали от него. Как тебе моя версия?

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я стану обсуждать с тобой Волдеморта и его отношения с нашей семьёй? Уйди, пожалуйста. Как увидишь Поттера, передай, чтобы не позорился и не передавал дело в суд. Свидетельские показания, на которые он опирается — фальшивка. 

— Ты о рассказе Петтигрю? — Гермиона насторожилась. — Почему фальшивка? 

— Да, собственно… В тот вечер, когда было совершено последнее убийство, мы с Панси сидели тут, в баре. 

— Чем заняться «золотой молодёжи» летним вечером? — Гермиона подняла глаза к закопчённому потолку. — Правильно, сходить в пивнушку. 

— Здесь потрясающий антураж, и вообще, не будь ханжой. Вернётся твой рыжий, его и будешь воспитывать. Так вот, если Петтигрю утверждает, что они с Сириусом уехали на мотоцикле, он врёт. Сначала ушёл он. Сириус был здесь и разбирался с какими-то смутьянами. Потом он вышвырнул их на улицу, выпил с нами рюмку, ущипнул Панси за задницу и только тогда отправился домой — с момента ухода Петтигрю прошло добрых полчаса. А теперь внимание, вопрос: как они оказались на одном мотоцикле? 

— Может, Петтигрю ждал, когда Сириус выйдет? — предположила Грейнджер. 

— По-моему, он попросту решил сделать сенсацию из воздуха. Воспользовался тем, что Сириус был пьян и ничего не помнил, и сочинил эту сказочку про Беллатрикс, потирающую окровавленные руки. 

Грейнджер уставилась на Драко. 

— Неужели тебе это не приходило в голову? — удивился тот. — Вся его история шита белыми нитками. Не удивлюсь, если он прячет Сириуса в своём доме — опасается, что за того возьмутся как следует и узнают правду. 

— Тогда почему миссис Лестранж молчит?

— Она отрицает, что была у хижины Хагрида. 

— Но не говорит, где была на самом деле! Думаю, она знает, что убийца — Волдеморт и решила прикрыть его. Взять вину на себя. 

— Грейнджер, люди себя так не ведут, разве только в дамских романах. 

— То есть ты не можешь понять, что кто-то способен пожертвовать собой ради любимого? 

— Блэки способны на всё, — сдался Драко. — Мама — единственный разумный человек в этом семействе. Если тётя Белла действительно решила спасти Волдеморта, она не обрадуется, когда я испорчу ей игру. 

— Вряд ли она стремилась оказаться в тюрьме, — пожала плечами Гермиона. 

— Наверное, нам с Панси нужно пойти в полицию. 

— Хорошо бы, да ведь вы не пойдёте. 

— Не смотри на меня так, будто я тебе должен. 

— Ничего ты мне не должен. Я тебя не заставляю. 

Малфой секунду изучал её лицо.

— Очки тебе не идут, — вынес он вердикт. — По крайней мере, не в роговой оправе. 

— Спасибо за мнение, — саркастически ответила Гермиона. — Так что насчёт показаний? Мне-то всё равно, не мою тётку арестовали. Или у вашего семейства традиция — один год ездите на курорт, другой сидите в тюрьме? 

Малфой перестал улыбаться. 

— Бухгалтер отца оказался мошенником. От такого никто не застрахован. 

— И где он сейчас, этот бухгалтер?

— Где-нибудь на Канарах, с нашими деньгами. 

— Ну конечно. Вы сами же ему и заплатили, чтобы он убрался подальше. Расскажи бухгалтер о ваших махинациях, твой отец сидел бы не три месяца, а тридцать лет и три года. Интересно, какое затмение нашло на жителей Чессвилля, когда они выбирали мэра?

— О, да. Лучше бы они выбрали Дамблдора, и тогда все мы превратились бы в подопытных, — Малфой встал. — Будь так добра, оставь меня в покое. И спасибо за то, что испортила мне утро. 

— Обращайся в любое время. 

— Планируешь навестить Волдеморта? — Малфой ухмыльнулся. — Поезжай, он будет тебе рад. 

— Я начала сомневаться, что маньяк — он. То есть он, конечно, маньяк, но, кажется, не убийца. 

— Мне нравится твоё постоянство. И кто же тогда? 

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — ответила Гермиона, хотя у неё появилась догадка на этот счёт.

***  
Дорога к Храму Света вела вверх по холму, пролегая меж ухоженных лужаек и живых изгородей, за которыми виднелись крыши каких-то хозяйственных построек. 

Храм походил на маяк — высокая башня с гладкими белыми стенами, окнами, издали напоминавшими бойницы, и стеклянной верхушкой, сверкавшей под лучами солнца. 

Говорили, что в верхнем помещении — зале со стеклянными стенами и потолком — располагалось главное святилище, в котором «лученосцы» проводили свои обряды. 

Башню окружал сад, обнесённый невысокой каменной стеной. 

Поттер притормозил у ворот и дал гудок. 

Из стеклянной будки вышел большой неторопливый мужчина с чёрной бородой. Оружия при нём не было. 

— Я начальник полиции города Чессвилль, — сказал ему Поттер. — Мне нужно видеть Волдеморта. 

Мужчина смотрел на него равнодушными бычьими глазами. Его челюсть равномерно двигалась. 

— Если вы нас не пропустите… — начал Поттер.

Мужчина повернулся и, не проронив ни слова, ушёл в свою будку. 

— Замечательно, — оценил ситуацию Уизли. — Что будем делать теперь? Ордера у нас нет. 

— У нас есть показания Амбридж, и потом, мы нашли наркотики на фабрике. 

— Мы можем обвинить Лестранжей, но никак не Волдеморта. Цену показаниям Амбридж ты знаешь. Она заявит, что мы угрожали ей и заставили дать показания силой. По правде говоря, так и есть. 

Поттер ударил кулаком по рулю.

Чернобородый появился снова. Он подошёл к машине и равнодушно сказал:

— Лорд вас примет. Поезжайте прямо, у входа вас встретят. 

— И что это значит? — пробормотал Гарри, выруливая на подъездную дорогу. 

— Он хочет узнать, зачем ты приехал.

Поттер хмыкнул. 

В башню вели высоченные двери — сплошь дуб и тонкая резьба. На ступеньках стояла женщина с широкоскулым азиатским лицом, одетая в узкое, как футляр, чёрное платье. Слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, она наблюдала, как полицейские поднимаются по лестнице. Солнце било ей в глаза, но женщина ни разу не моргнула. 

— Сюда, господа, — произнесла она тихим шелестящим голосом и повела их по узкому коридору, в конце которого находился лифт. 

Двери закрылись, лифт пополз вверх. 

Женщина смотрела в пол. Кабинку наполнял исходящий от неё аромат «Ядовитой Страсти», унция в стоимость обручального кольца с бриллиантом. 

Поттер начал дышать ртом. 

Кабинка остановилась. Все трое шагнули в просторный холл; звуки шагов тонули в длинном ворсе ковра. Женщина шествовала впереди, описывая «восьмёрки» узким задом. 

— Прошу вас, — промолвила она, открывая дверь. — Хозяин ждёт. 

Лампы в кабинете едва мерцали, окон не было вовсе. 

Поттер поморгал, чтобы скорее привыкнуть к скудному освещению. 

— Спасибо, мисс Нагини, — промолвил мягкий, глубокий голос. — Здравствуйте, господа. 

Кабинет Волдеморта был задуман как перевалочный пункт между земной юдолью скорби и будущим царством света и обставлен так, чтобы посетитель сразу понял — здесь властелин человеческих душ снисходит до прибегающих к нему грешников. 

Готика, от кованой люстры до массивных дубовых дверей, бескрайная гладь чёрного стола, крохотная фарфоровая чашечка, аккуратная, как шахматная тура, в белых костяных пальцах. 

— Виски? 

— Я не пью на работе, — сказал Поттер. 

— Тыквенный сок? — безгубый рот Волдеморта растянулся в улыбке. 

— Не утруждайтесь. Наша беседа не затянется. 

— Что вас привело ко мне, мистер Поттер? 

— Я хочу рассказать вам одну историю. 

— Для начала сядьте, — Волдеморт указала на кресла, обитые чёрным бархатом. — Да, так лучше. А теперь — прошу вас, начинайте. 

— Много лет назад вы совершили двойное убийство, но благополучно избежали наказания под предлогом душевной болезни. 

— Не назвал бы это избавление благополучным. Мне многое пришлось пережить. Ваши родители стали жертвой чудовищной ошибки — сейчас я это понимаю, но за свою ошибку я поплатился одиннадцатью годами неволи. Поверьте, я бы предпочёл попасть в тюрьму. Были моменты, когда я поменялся бы участью с вашими родителями. 

— Жаль, что не поменялись. 

— Вы решили отомстить, выдвинув против меня ложное обвинение? 

— Я полицейский, а не граф Монте-Кристо. Да, я вас ненавижу и хотел бы, чтобы вы умерли, но не стану квитаться за прошлое. Меня волнует будущее — будущее Чессвилля. Вы с помощью своих подручных подсадили жителей города на наркотики или собираетесь сделать это в ближайшее время. 

— Какая у вас богатая фантазия, — Волдеморт щёлкнул пальцами. Секретарша соткалась из мрака и наполнила его чашку кофе. — Как насчёт доказательств? 

— Доказательства мы обнаружили на фабрике Лестранжей, — Поттер торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, о чём идёт речь, — Волдеморт прищурился, — однако, судя по вашему победоносному тону, это что-то из ряда вон выходящее. 

— Вот именно!

— Неужели Рудольф добавляет в шоколад сою? 

Уизли невольно фыркнул. 

— Берите выше — наркотики, — не растерялся Поттер. — Мы нашли конфеты, нашпигованные опиатами. 

— Вы и экспертизу успели провести? 

— Нет, — азарт Поттера немного поблёк, — но за этим дело не станет. 

— Если вы правы, то это должны быть очень дорогие конфеты. Зачем моему другу Рудольфу заниматься столь странным бизнесом себе в убыток? Не будете же вы утверждать, что и он безумен? Впрочем, с вас станется: не постеснялись оболгать жену — оклевещете и мужа. 

— Я не думаю, что Рудольф Лестранж сумасшедший. С головой у него, конечно, не всё в порядке, но не настолько, чтобы он не мог ответить по закону за совершённое им преступление. 

Гладкий череп укоризненно качнулся. 

— Остановите меня, если я что-нибудь путаю. Вы решили, будто Рудольф бескорыстно и бесцельно снабжает чессвилльцев опиатами — пусть так. Затем вы делаете смелый допуск и предполагаете, что он выполнял мою волю — а вот это уже просто смешно. Кто вам поверит?

— Как насчёт показаний Амбридж? — Поттер выложил на стол листки, исписанные аккуратным бухгалтерским почерком. — На случай, если вы решите их порвать — это копии. 

Волдеморт посмотрел на бумаги. Затем воздух в его груди заклокотал, вырываясь толчками, а глаза засверкали весельем. 

— Вы очаровательны, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Нет, в самом деле. Я бы предложил вам стать «лученосцем», но вы слишком… предприимчивы для того, чтобы встать на духовную стезю. Надеюсь, вы не били Долорес по голове? Она ценный работник, и мне бы хотелось получить её в состоянии, близком к первоначальному. 

— Я её не бил, — честно ответил Поттер. 

— Когда-то я верил, что вы — сын Сатаны, — ласково проговорил Волдеморт. — Теперь я вижу, что вы — обычный смертный глупец. Ваши доказательства ничего не доказывают, ваши угрозы смешны. Идите вон, мой мальчик; ступайте — и впредь не грешите. 

***

— Если бы шеф не велел её выпустить, одним трупом было бы меньше, — сказал Филч. 

— Гарри приказал вам выпустить Амбридж? — Тонкс захлопала глазами. — Когда?

— Вчера ночью.

— Вчера ночью они с Артуром были на фабрике Лестранжей. 

— Значит, он уже вернулся или ещё не уезжал, — рассудительно сказал Филч. 

— Когда это было?

— Часов в одиннадцать, где-то так. Я уже домой собирался, а тут шеф звонит — ну, я и выпустил. Даже до дома её подбросил. 

— Вам звонил не Гарри! — Тонкс всплеснула руками. — Утром он спрашивал, как себя чувствует Амбридж. Я сказала, что вы ещё не пришли, и…

— Не могу же я работать круглые сутки! — возмутился Филч. — Это он звонил, маньяк! Узнал от Поттера, что Амбридж арестовали, и выманил её, чтоб убить!

— Я не знал, что Долорес здесь, — сказал Дамблдор. 

— Ну да, сейчас от вас правды не добиться. Идёмте, профессор. Мне велено отвести вас в камеру. 

— Оставьте его со мной, Аргус, — попросил Фиренце, сочувственно глядя на Дамблдора. — Я прослежу, чтобы больше ничего не случилось. 

— Нет уж, приказ есть приказ. В отсутствие Поттера Бейн здесь старший, что он скажет — то и сделаю. Пошли! Шарфик оставьте. Он вам больше не пригодится. 

— Не волнуйтесь, друзья мои, — промолвил Дамблдор. — Со мной всё будет в порядке. 

Кислая физиономия Филча скривилась в саркастической ухмылке. 

— Воображаете, что раз вы — важная шишка, вам всё сойдёт с рук? — прошипел он в спину Дамблдору. 

— Я ничего не воображаю, — кротко ответил тот. — У меня вообще нет воображения.

— Вот ваши апартаменты, сэр. Прошу, входите! Уютная комнатка, правда?

Дамблдор окинул взглядом железную койку, привинченную к полу, откидной столик и унитаз в углу. 

— Вполне, — согласился он. 

— Обед вы уже пропустили, а ужин в шесть. Чаем заключённых поить не принято, уж не обессудьте. 

— Вот как? — Дамблдор достал брегет. — Что ж, три часа я как-нибудь перетерплю. 

Хронометр раскачивался на цепочке. Свет галогеновых ламп отражался от серебряной крышки, разбрасывая блики по углам камеры. Филч уставился на часы. 

— Может, зайдёте? — проговорил Дамблдор размеренно. Его голос зазвучал на октаву ниже обычного. 

— Ещё чего! — фыркнул Филч, но почему-то вошёл в камеру. 

— Прошу вас, садитесь. 

— Не положено, — вяло сказал Филч, опускаясь на кровать. 

Его взгляд не отрывался от размеренно покачивающегося брегета. 

— Вам удобно? — заботливо спросил Дамблдор. — Ничто не мешает? 

— Нет, — опешил Филч. 

— Желаете сигарету? 

Филч помотал головой. 

— Вы не курите? 

— Моя… миссис Норрис не любит запах табака. 

— Чудесно, чудесно. Эта женщина действительно о вас заботится. Вы должны её ценить. 

— Я ценю, — Филч на глазах утрачивал связь с реальностью. 

— Вы живёте вместе? 

— Нет... мы просто друзья. 

— Но вам бы хотелось вступить в более близкие отношения с такой замечательной, заботливой женщиной? 

— Миссис Норрис вдова. Она получает ежемесячный пенсион, но потеряет его, если снова выйдет замуж. Таковы условия завещания мистера Норриса. 

— Жестокий человек. 

— Да, — глаза Филча остекленели. 

— Мы не всегда получаем желаемое, дорогой Аргус, но должны к этому стремиться. 

— Я вам не «дорогой», — огрызнулся Филч. 

— Жаль, — задумчиво ответил Дамблдор. — В вас есть определённый шарм. Мне тоже случалось проигрывать, но я извлекал из своих поражений уроки, которые в конечном счете ведут к победе. И вы на это способны. Вам не обязательно жениться на миссис Норрис, чтобы, так сказать, наслаждаться её обществом в полной мере. 

— Это безнравственно. Вам должно быть стыдно предлагать мне такое, — голос Филча упал. 

— Нравственность — прекрасная вещь. Я ценю чистоту ваших помыслов. Но разве нравственно оставлять женщину одну, без всякой поддержки, и шантажировать её, лишая права вновь прислониться к сильному мужскому плечу? Вы должны противостоять злой воле мистера Норриса. Подумайте над этим. 

— Я… подумаю.

— Чудесно, Аргус, чудесно. Останьтесь здесь. Тут вам будет удобно размышлять, никто не помешает. А мне пора идти. 

Дамблдор поднялся. 

— Вам… нельзя уходить… 

Филч наставил на него пистолет. Двигался он медленно, будто спал на ходу. 

Дуло ходило из стороны в сторону. 

Дамблдор небрежно отвёл его — так мать отводит ложку, которой малыш пытается стукнуть её по лбу, и вынул связку ключей из рук Филча. 

— Вы устали, Аргус, — сказал он. — Вам очень хочется спать. Вам очень… хочется… спать… Ложитесь. 

Филч рухнул на койку и захрапел. 

Дамблдор вынул пистолет из его руки и положил на столик, заботливо снял форменную фуражку охранником и положил рядом с пистолетом. Запер дверь камеры. 

Бесшумно ступая, он шёл тем же путём, которым вёл его Филч. 

Ему следовало быть осторожным. Бывают дни, когда можно мановением пальца заставить жизнь течь по нужному руслу. Сегодня был другой день. 

***

— Силы небесные, Альбус! — ахнула Макгонагалл. 

— Я никого не убивал, Минерва. Ты мне веришь?

— Конечно! Я знаю, что ты на это неспособен. Но почему ты ничего не помнишь?

— Сначала я думал, что сошёл с ума. Теперь я полагаю, что причина амнезии — в лимонных дольках. 

Дамблдор достал пакетик с дольками и осторожно лизнул одну. 

— Фенциклидин, — сказал он. — «Ангельская пыль». Кто-то любит пошутить. Я и раньше чувствовал, что со мной не всё в порядке — провалы в памяти, депрессия… Однако моя работоспособность настолько повысилась, что я решил не принимать мер. 

— Откуда ты берёшь эти конфеты?

— Их доставляют в клинику вместе с другими продуктами. 

— Что же теперь делать? Тебя, наверное, ищут. 

— Скорее всего. Мне нельзя выходить, поэтому найди Гарри и приведи его сюда. 

— Как тебе удалось выбраться из города? 

— Очень просто, — Дамблдор вздохнул и сделал глоток чая. — Как у тебя спокойно… 

— Каникулы, — машинально ответила Макгонагалл. — Во время учебного года здесь всегда шумно из-за школьников. Так как?..

— Бейн отправился за ордером. Я дождался, когда Тонкс вышла из приёмной, и покинул участок, а потом сел на автобус и приехал к тебе. 

— Хорошо, — Макгонагалл поднялась, сбросив с коленей кошку. — Как ты думаешь, никто не заподозрил неладное? 

Он вылезает из автобуса, а маленькая женщина в сером костюме таращится на него с остановки. Глаза у неё большие и выпуклые, как две зелёных крыжовины, волосы стянуты в облезлый пучок. В руках у женщины большая хозяйственная сумка. 

К полиции она явно не имеет никакого отношения, а значит, не стоит беспокойства.

— Нет, Минерва. Не думаю, что розыск успели объявить, так что просто приведи поскорее Гарри, и всё будет хорошо. 

***

— Надеюсь, Яксли вернулся. Не может же он прятаться от нас целый день?

— Гарри, смотри! 

— Это Яксли! Он снова уезжает! — Поттер ударил кулаком по приборной доске. — Артур, он уходит! 

— И что прикажешь — гнаться за ним с сиреной? Наверное, поехал на обед. 

— На такой скорости? И потом — четыре часа, какой обед? 

— Кажется, за ним уже кто-то гонится… Это Бейн! Кто это с ним в машине?

Поттер опустил стекло и высунул голову. 

— Лестранжи, — сказал он с изумлением, — и мэр впридачу. Что происходит? Давай за ними. 

— Стойте! Стойте! — из здания выбежала Минерва Макгонагалл. — Гарри, подожди! 

Она так запыхалась, что в первую секунду не могла вымолвить ни слова. 

— Гарри, Артур, — сказала она, отдышавшись. — Как вовремя вы появились!

— Где-то пожар? — спросил Уизли. — Куда все мчатся?

— Ко мне… Они как-то узнали, что Альбус прячется в моём доме. 

— Прячется? — Поттер заморгал. 

— Его обвиняют в убийстве Амбридж и тех девочек. 

— Что?! 

— Я всё объясню по дороге. Надо спешить. Яксли выпустил Беллатрикс Лестранж и выписал ордер на арест Альбуса. Нам нужно обогнать их. Скорее! 

5 глава

— Наверное, в управлении уже никого нет, — сказал Люпин. 

— Бейн должен был сегодня дежурить. Вон свет горит, — Снейп остановил машину. — Ступай один, у меня сил нет шевелиться. 

Люпин выбрался из автомобиля. 

Бейн сидел за пишущей машинкой и неуклюже тыкал в клавиши толстыми пальцами. 

— Шефа нет, — сообщил он, с любопытством рассматривая мокрого, оборванного, испачканного Люпина. — Они с Уизли уехали на фабрику Лестранжа. Что с вами случилось, доктор?

— На меня напал Нотт. 

— Что так вдруг? — удивился Бейн. — Где вы, а где Нотт! 

— Самому интересно, — признался Люпин. 

— Насколько я знаю этого парня, он ничего наполовину не делает. Как вам удалось выбраться?

— Да вот удалось. 

Об участии Снейпа он решил не упоминать — Северус не любит рекламы, пусть сам расскажет, если захочет; зато об участии в охоте Волдеморта и Малфоя поведал с удовольствием. 

— Вы в рубашке родились, — сказал Бейн, выслушав рассказ. 

— Наверное, это была очень потрёпанная рубашка. Я не ощущаю себя счастливчиком. 

— Ничего, выспитесь и ощутите. 

— Кстати, о несчастьях, — спохватился Люпин. — Я нашёл Грейбека. 

— Где он? — Бейн вскочил. 

— Не торопитесь, не убежит. Его труп бросили в потайном ходе на старой ферме Поттеров. Судя по всему, Грейбека застрелили в тот самый день, когда он напал на Джинни. 

— Ну и дела. Час от часу не легче… Напишете заявление сейчас или утром, когда отдохнёте? 

— Утром. Сейчас у меня руки трясутся, да и соображаю я не очень хорошо. 

— Как скажете, док. Вас подбросить до дома? Я как раз собирался проехаться. 

— Не надо, сам доберусь, — Люпин махнул рукой на прощанье и вышел прежде, чем Бейн начал его уговаривать. 

— Что, рассказал? — спросил Снейп. 

— Да. Жаль, что Гарри нет. Они с Артуром поехали на шоколадную фабрику. 

— Неймётся же им. 

— Я не стал говорить, что ты меня вытащил. 

— Почему? 

— Не знаю. Утром сам скажешь. У меня всё в голове мутится.

— Наверное, сотрясение мозга. 

— Холодно, — пожаловался Люпин. 

— И что прикажешь сделать? Согреть тебя своим телом?

— У тебя есть выпить?

— В машине? Нет. 

— Сейчас я бы выпил даже спирт из твоей банки с маринованным эмбрионом. 

— Упырь ты, Люпин. Сотрясение, говоришь? Тогда пить тебе нельзя. 

— Что? А, ну да. То есть нет никакого сотрясения, у меня очень крепкий череп. Просто как… Останови! 

Снейп затормозил. Люпин открыл дверцу и повис над тротуаром. 

— Прости, — сказал он, вытирая рот. — У меня точно сотрясение. 

— Тебе нельзя оставаться без присмотра. Отвезу-ка я тебя в больницу, под крылышко Помфри. 

— Не надо. Я поеду домой. 

Снейп фыркнул и развернул машину. 

— Куда ты? 

— К себе. Переночуешь у меня; если отдашь концы — я знаю, куда тебя доставить. 

— Мне неудобно… — Ремусу очень не хотелось, чтобы Снейп передумал. 

— Нет, это мне неудобно, но я же молчу. 

Люпин решил, что самое время замолчать и ему. 

— Комнаты для гостей у меня нет, так что ляжешь на диване, — сообщил Снейп. — Ванная вон там. Лишнего халата тоже нет, поэтому или бери мой, или завернись в полотенце. Вещи развесь сам.

— Хорошо. 

Люпин включил душ. Поток на миг поверг его в состояние паники, и успокоился он, только убедившись, что вода тёплая. Голова кружилась. На пороге ванной Ремус чуть не упал. 

Снейп постелил ему на узеньком диване. 

На журнальном столике стоял бокал с виски, порция лилипутская, едва прикрывающая дно. 

Люпин выпил (виски обжёг горло и тут же кончился) и нырнул под одеяло. 

«Какой неудобный диван, — подумал он, — я ни за что не усну». И уснул, не успев додумать эту мысль. 

***  
Люпина разбудил яркий солнечный свет. 

Он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом со Снейпом. Полностью одетый, тот стоял в дверях гостиной. 

— Не умер? — осведомился любезный хозяин. — Молодец. Одевайся, мне надо уходить. 

— Могу я тебя хоть завтраком угостить в знак благодарности? — Люпин поспешно натягивал мятую, колючую одежду. 

— Поздно уже, час пополудни, и потом, мне срочно нужно на работу. Доставили ещё один труп. 

Люпин замер с носком в руке. 

— Опять? Кто на этот раз?

— Долорес Амбридж, бухгалтер Волдеморта.

— Помню, такая некрасивая женщина была. 

— Вряд ли теперь она стала краше. Ты готов? До дома я тебя довезу.

— Спасибо. 

— На здоровье. 

— Кто её убил? — Ремус неловко поёрзал на сиденье, не успевшем высохнуть за ночь. 

— Амбридж? Понятия не имею. Насколько я понял, прикончили её тем же способом, что и девчонок. 

Люпин помолчал, переваривая сообщение. 

— Значит, Лестранж невиновна? 

— Либо мы имеем дело с имитатором, либо невиновна. Всё, приехали. Выходи. 

Дверь дома была приоткрыта. 

— Там кто-то есть, — сказал Люпин растерянно. 

— Где ты держишь ключ?

— Под ковриком. 

— Очень разумно. Тебя обворовали. 

— Наверное, Питер заходил. Увидел, что меня нет, и заглянул, чтобы подумать над партией. Мы с ним в шахматы играем…

— Вызовешь полицию или сначала сами посмотрим? — перебил его Снейп. 

— А Амбридж?

— Подождёт. Ей теперь всё равно. 

Люпин вздохнул и вылез из машины. Они направились к дому. 

— Открыли ключом. — Снейп осмотрел замок, — или, скорее, отмычками. 

Ремус заглянул под коврик. Ключ оказался на месте. 

В доме тоже был порядок — ничего не сломано, все вещи на месте, лишь на столике рядом с группкой выбывших из игры фигур стояли два стакана и пустая бутылка виски. 

— Похоже, они тут всю ночь просидели, 

— Зачем шторы задёрнули? — спросил Люпин. 

— Чтобы их не могли увидеть с улицы. 

Снейп наклонился к креслу, потёр пальцем пятно на подлокотнике и принюхался. 

— Оружейная смазка, — сказал он. 

— Как она тут оказалась? 

— Кто-то положил пистолет на подлокотник, пока ждал тебя. 

Люпин сел и посмотрел на Снейпа снизу вверх: 

— Люди Нотта? 

— Думаю, да. Если бы ты отправился ночевать домой, то, скорее всего, исчез бы — на этот раз окончательно. 

— Почему они не пришли к тебе?

— Откуда им знать, что с тобой был я? На машине не написано, чья она, а документы я всегда ношу с собой. Где у тебя телефон?

Он набрал номер. 

Люпин почувствовал, что если не позавтракает, то умрёт на месте, и ушёл на кухню поставить чайник. 

— Гарри там? — крикнул он. 

— Уехал к Волдеморту, — отозвался Снейп. — Похоже, они с Уизли взяли быка за рога. 

— Значит, и Нотт мне теперь не страшен! — обрадовался Люпин. — Ты будешь пить чай?

— Нет, поеду. Открой дверь, к тебе гости. 

Пронзительная трель звонка повторилась. 

— Иду, иду, — проворчал Люпин, откладывая нож, которым намазывал масло на тост. 

— Добрый день, доктор. Я вас потревожила? — Гермиона Грейнджер мгновенно отметила бледность Люпина и состояние его одежды и так же мгновенно спросила: — Что с вами случилось? 

— Неважно, — Ремусу очень не хотелось вдаваться в подробности вчерашних событий. — Вам что-то нужно?

— Задать несколько вопросов. 

— Приходите позже. Сейчас я немного… извините, но сейчас мне не до вас. Северус, не уходи. 

— Я не отниму много времени, — Грейнджер вежливо, но непреклонно наступала на Люпина, пока тот не пропустил её в дом. 

— Хорошо, спрашивайте, только покороче. 

— Меня интересует ваш друг. 

— Сириус? 

— Нет, Питер Петтигрю. 

Снейп склонился над доской, оценивая положение фигур. 

— Ну, говорите! 

Настырное сверканье очков журналистки раздражало. 

— Беллатрикс Лестранж арестовали после того, как Петтигрю заявил, будто они с Блэком видели её у хижины Хагрида, так? — журналистка азартно подалась вперёд. — А я сегодня виделась с человеком, который утверждает, что Петтигрю ушёл из бара намного раньше Блэка.

— И что? — Люпин тоскливо взглянул в сторону кухни. — Спросите самого Питера, я-то здесь при чём? 

— Он не захочет со мной разговаривать. Утром Кингсли отдал репортаж о девочках мне. 

— Почему? — удивился Люпин. 

Грейнджер замялась. 

— Ну, — сказала она, пытаясь быть тактичной, — Петтигрю не всегда хорошо пишет. 

— Кто играл чёрными? — внезапно спросил Снейп.

— Питер.

— Интересная манера складывать «съеденные» фигуры. Я бы сказал, символичная. Люпин, посмотри на доску. Тебе ничего не кажется странным? 

— Только то, что мы уже месяц не можем доиграть партию. Нас всё время отвлекают. 

— Или игрок чёрными делает паузу всякий раз, как берёт фигуру белых. 

Грейнджер вытянула шею. Её кудри встали дыбом, улавливая эманации ноосферы. 

— Конь и четыре пешки, — Снейп поднял голову. 

— Петтигрю действительно был на пустыре! — воскликнула Грейнджер. — Но он не видел Беллатрикс Лестранж. Убийца — он!

 

***  
— Самая нелепая версия из всех, что я уже слышал, — сердито сказал Люпин. — Питер мухи не обидит! 

— В школе он обижал не только мух, — холодно сказал Снейп. 

— Господи, Северус, ты бы ещё ясли вспомнил! В школе все всех обижают; по-моему, её для этого и придумали. 

Окна коттеджа Петтигрю были глухо зашторены. Поднявшись на крыльцо, Люпин нажал кнопку. Ему послышались шаги, приближавшиеся к двери. Он даже уловил сдерживаемое дыхание. 

Ремус позвонил ещё несколько раз. Снейп стоял рядом, Грейнджер куда-то пропала. 

— Он тоже держит ключ под ковриком? 

— Не знаю. Я давно не был у Питера. 

— Задняя дверь открыта! — Грейнджер выбежала из-за угла дома. 

Щёки девушки горели, в глазах пылал охотничий азарт; казалось, брось в неё спичку, и журналистка взорвётся, как пороховой бочонок. 

— Мы не должны входить без разрешения! — крикнул Люпин в спину удалявшемуся Снейпу. — Я с кем разговариваю, со стеной? 

Стена была бы отзывчивей, чем эти двое. Он обогнал их — уж если не удалось пресечь вторжение, по крайней мере первым в дом Питера войдёт его друг. 

— Видите, нет никого? — Люпин обернулся к Снейпу и Грейнджер. — Давайте уйдём. 

В кухне пахло яичницей с беконом, кофе, моющим средством и табачным дымом. Сквозь эти запахи пробивался ещё один — тёрпкий, тревожный, кисловатый. 

Снейп посмотрел под ноги, потом поднял глаза, следуя взглядом по дорожке бурых капель.

— Мама, — Грейнджер разом побледнела. 

Люпин обернулся. К косяку был аккуратно прислонён пожарный топорик, лезвие проржавлено насквозь, рукоять в пятнах. К острию пристала прядь чёрных волос. 

Девушка прижала руку ко рту и выбежала в сад. 

— Это не ржавчина, — заторможенно сказал Люпин. 

Снейп отодвинул его плечом и прошёл в дом. Ремус поплёлся следом. 

Мебель в гостиной была сдвинута в угол, ковёр исчез. От порога до того места, где он лежал, тянулись мазки и полосы, как будто по полу волокли что-то тяжёлое. 

Следы вели к подвальной лестнице. 

Одна из дверей в коридоре подземного этажа была открыта настежь, на пороге подёрнулась плёнкой чёрно-багровая лужа. 

— Комната Смерти, — пробормотал Снейп, разглядывая фотографии убитых девочек. — Кто бы мог подумать, что в старике столько крови? *

По лестнице торопливо застучали каблучки. 

— Что?.. Ох. О, Господи! Какой ужас! Надо было взять камеру… Петтигрю всё ещё здесь — я слышала, как он возится в гараже. 

— Скорее! Может быть, Сириус ещё жив! — Люпин, окрылённый отчаянием, взлетел по лестнице. 

— Вряд ли, — проворчал Снейп. — По-моему, он тут всю ночь пролежал. 

Едва они вышли из дома, как мимо пронеслась машина. За рулём сидел Петтигрю, на заднее сиденье был втиснут свёрнутый рулоном ковёр. 

— Мы его догоним, — Ремус устремился к автомобилю Снейпа. 

— Люпин, стой! Предоставь это дело полиции. 

— Нет, я сам с ним разберусь! 

Грейнджер молчала, но всем своим видом выражала готовность к погоне. 

Снейп махнул рукой и сел за руль. 

На перекрёстке они нагнали Петтигрю и повисли у него на хвосте. Люпин высунулся из машины и принялся махать Питеру рукой; тот поддал газу и вырвался вперёд. 

Показалось здание школы, за ним — аккуратная крыша коттеджа Макгонагалл. 

— Где полиция? Куда смотрит полиция? — Грейнджер мотало по заднему сиденью. 

Словно в ответ на дороге, перпендикулярной той, по которой мчались Петтигрю и его преследователи, появился ярко-красный «вайверн» прокурора, а за ним — патрульная машина с «мигалкой». 

Петтигрю не успел сбросить газ. Он взял вправо, полицейская машина — влево, но поздно, разминуться было нельзя; «французский поцелуй» капотов — машины проникли друг в друга до самых «дворников», визг тормозов, скрежет смятого металла. Потом тишина. 

— Кто-нибудь остался жив? — прошептала Грейнджер. 

Машины, как раненые жуки, расправили смятые дверцы. 

Петтигрю вывалился на асфальт, поднялся и понёсся в сторону школы, резво перебирая короткими ногами; за ним скачками гнался Бейн, быстро сокращая расстояние. 

Из патрульной машины выбрался Люциус Малфой, лицо ошеломлённое, под глазом наливается синяк; за ним — чета Лестранжей. Беллатрикс мотала головой. 

Бейн навалился на Петтигрю и надевал на него наручники. 

— Он что, спятил? — набросился Малфой на Снейпа. 

— Не орите на меня, — огрызнулся тот. — Это не я в вас врезался. 

— На какой пожар вы мчались? 

— А вы? У нас-то была причина, мы гнались за убийцей. 

— За этим? — Малфой презрительно взглянул на Петтигрю, влекомого могучей рукой Бейна. 

— Он убил всех девочек, — сообщила Грейнджер. — Он и есть маньяк. 

— Нет, преступник — Дамблдор! — Левый глаз Малфоя изумлённо расширился. Правый чуть-чуть приоткрылся. — Он прячется в доме Макгонагалл. Сам прокурор приехал, чтобы взять его под стражу. 

— В подвале Петтигрю есть комната, увешанная фотографиями жертв. Их снимали уже мёртвыми, понимаете? — сказал Снейп. — Блэк нашёл эту комнату, и тогда Петтигрю прикончил его. Вон труп, на заднем сиденье, завёрнут в ковёр. 

— Значит, Дамблдор невиновен? — уточнил Лестранж. 

— И ваша жена тоже, — добавила Грейнджер. 

— Это мне известно, — высокомерно бросил он. 

— Шевельнёшься — убью! — Бейн оставил Петтигрю и заглянул в его машину. 

— Питер, как ты мог? — вымолвил Люпин. 

Тот отвернулся. 

— Что с Блэком? — спросил Малфой. 

— В топоре, которым его прикончили, и то больше жизни, — откликнулся Бейн. 

— Что нам теперь делать? — Малфой с раздражением оглянулся на разбитые машины. — Где Яксли? 

— Читает Дамблдору отходную, — усмехнулся Бейн. 

— И напрасно. Вот он, настоящий преступник, — сказал Снейп. — Садитесь в машину, Малфой, и вы тоже, Беллатрикс, я отвезу вас в дом Минервы. Кажется, вы туда собирались? Мисс Грейнджер, Люпин, поехали. 

— А я? — возмутился Лестранж. 

— Сами доберётесь. Эта машина — для дам и инвалидов. 

— Я не инвалид, — Малфой гневно вскинул голову. 

— Можете идти пешком, — предложил Снейп. 

Мэр сжал губы в нитку и уселся на переднее сиденье, надменно глядя перед собой левым глазом. 

***  
— Куда это вы собрались, сэр? — грозно спросила Ханна. 

— В управление. Мне нужно оформить показания, — Лонгботтом потянулся за шляпой. 

Ханна схватила её и отступила на шаг. 

— Вчера ты обещал, что больше не станешь рисковать!

— Я и не стану. Заеду в участок и сразу вернусь. 

— Два дня назад ты говорил, что встретишься с Джинни Уизли и сразу вернёшься, а в результате чуть не погиб. Тебя наняли, чтобы ты искал брошь Беллатрикс Лестранж, а не носился по городу, вступая в схватки с наркобаронами! 

— Я должен был выяснить, воровка ли Кэти Керес, — спокойно сказал Лонгботтом. — Поскольку девочка мертва, этот вопрос, полагаю, уже потерял актуальность. Который час? Одиннадцать? К ланчу я вернусь. 

Он отобрал шляпу и поцеловал Ханну на прощанье. 

***

Тонкс зевала над пишущей машинкой. 

Бейн куда-то собирался. Вид у него был озабоченный. 

— А, Лонгботтом. Шеф у Волдеморта, и Уизли тоже. 

— Не беда. Если ты дашь мне перо и лист бумаги, я справлюсь сам. 

Хмурое лицо Бейна вдруг прояснилось, будто ему пришла в голову удачная мысль. 

— Слушай, ты кстати заглянул, — он обернулся. Тонкс рассыпала скрепки и ползала под столом, складывая их обратно в коробку. — Шеф просил меня забрать свою подружку из «Тёмной Лошадки». Какие-то у неё с Ноттом нелады, не отпускает он её, что ли. А мне сейчас позарез надо быть в другом месте. Съезди в «Лошадку», а? Нотт теперь подожмёт хвост, не беспокойся. Заберёшь девчонку — минутное дело. 

— Ладно, — согласился Лонгботтом. 

— Ты меня здорово выручил, — сказал Бейн сердечно. — Спасибо. Заходи, если что. 

***

По дороге Невилл заехал в пиццерию Флориано, перекусил и выпил кофе. 

«Тёмная Лошадка» дремала, набираясь сил перед ночным забегом. 

Бармен полировал бокалы, слепой Арагог, положив локти на стойку, тянул своё пиво. 

Ни тот, ни другой не удостоили Лонгботтома даже поворотом головы. 

Гримёрка была заперта. После краткого колебания детектив толкнул дверь кабинета Нотта. 

Хозяин оказался на месте. Он стоял у стены, по бокам — Крэбб и Гойл, вытянувшиеся, как солдаты на плацу. Лица всех троих выражали одинаковую смесь ярости и унижения. 

— Ты не торопишься, — Джинни резко повернула голову. Синяки и ссадины ещё не зажили, но тонкая рука, сжимавшая пистолет, не дрожала. 

— Ты знала, что я приеду? Откуда? 

— Этому, — девушка указала подбородком на Нотта, — кто-то позвонил и сказал, что ты направляешься в «Лошадку». Они собирались убить тебя, говорили, будто ты видел нечто, о чём никто не должен знать. 

— Об этом «нечто» уже полгорода знает, — прошипел Нотт. — Не слушай её, она тебя дурит. Уезжай, не ввязывайся в это дело. 

Лонгботтом посмотрел в его холодные глаза, потом — на жестокие, глупые физиономии Крэбба и Гойла.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Не пойдёт. 

— Ладно, — решился Нотт. — Я тебе сейчас кое-что расскажу об этой вот девице, а ты решай…

Рука Крэбба поползла к карману. 

— Не двигайся! — велела Джинни. — Невилл, если мы здесь останемся, нам крышка. Мне нужно к Гарри. 

— Конечно. Дай мне пистолет. 

— Я сама управлюсь, лучше возьми мой чемодан, вон там, на столе. 

Нотт рванулся к Лонгботтому. Джинни выстрелила в пол. Хозяин «Лошадки» отскочил к стене, задыхаясь от злобы. 

Девушка, так же спокойно, равнодушно усмехаясь, дождалась, пока Невилл не выйдет в коридор, и заперла дверь. 

— Вот и хорошо, — она привычным жестом, будто пудреницу, сунула пистолет в сумочку и забрала у Лонгботтома чемодан. — Где сейчас Гарри и папа? 

— Уехали к Волдеморту. 

— Плохо. Нотта наверняка скоро освободят.

— Ты можешь подождать возвращения Гарри у нас с Ханной. 

— Не стоит впутывать в это твою жену. Сможешь отвезти меня к бабушке? 

— Конечно. 

— Тогда поехали. 

— За что Нотт хотел тебя убить? — спросила она по дороге. 

Лонгботтом рассказал ей о происшествиях на фабрике. Джинни улыбалась, пока слушала — должно быть, история её позабавила. 

— Вот не думала, что ты такой герой, — она кокетливо взмахнула ресницами. 

— Всё-таки я дал себя схватить, — признался польщённый Лонгботтом. 

— Их было слишком много, — Джинни потянулась, демонстрируя роскошную грудь. Соски проступали сквозь шёлк платья. 

Лонгботтом уставился на дорогу. 

Через полчаса они приблизились к дому миссис Прюитт. 

Нелепый особняк с торчащей на отшибе башней окружала стена высотой в три человеческих роста. Ворота были снабжены кодовым замком. Девушка вышла из машины, поколдовала над замком, потом потянула за шнур, сплетённый из медной проволоки. Ворота медленно раскрылись. 

— Мало знать код, — объяснила Джинни, вернувшись. — Если не дёрнуть за шнур, двери не откроются. Подожди меня здесь, ладно? У бабушки бывают странные дни. Если она в плохом настроении, может отказаться меня принять, а ковылять до города на каблуках не очень-то весело. 

Лонгботтом кивнул и включил радио. Ждать пришлось долго. К ланчу он точно не поспевал. 

В доме было тихо, вокруг — ни души. Затем послышались два резких хлопка, и над башней с граем поднялась стая ворон. 

Детектив уже подумывал о том, чтобы войти и поискать Джинни, как девушка появилась. За собой она волокла огромный чемодан. 

— Бабушка попросила меня отвезти кое-что в город, — сказала она, переводя дух. — Невилл, ты уж меня прости, но перечить ей невозможно. 

— Мне показалось, я слышал выстрелы. 

— Тебе не показалось. Бабушка стреляет по мухам из «василиска». Она отличный стрелок — бац, и нет мухи. 

— Угу, — ошарашенный Лонгботтом вывел машину из ворот, оставляя позади молчаливый серый дом. — Может, прямо в управление? 

— Сначала мне надо доставить посылку. Заглянем в Визжащую Хижину, а потом…

— Джинни, да ведь это настоящий притон! 

— Бабушка сказала…

— Твоя бабушка явно в маразме. 

— Тогда высади меня на остановке рядом со школой. Дальше я доеду на автобусе. 

— И пойдёшь в Хижину одна, с этими тяжеленными чемоданами? 

— Невилл, пожалуйста! 

— Ну, хорошо, хорошо… 

Они миновали Годрикову Лощину. Возле фермы сверкала на солнце серебристая «саламандра». 

— Кто-то забрался в дом, — прокомментировал Лонгботтом. — Интересно, что ему нужно? Там давно уже ничего нет, кроме трухи и щепок. 

Джинни отвернулась; её лицо покраснело и покрылось испариной. 

— Жарко, — сказал Лонгботтом. — Открой окно. 

Владелец «саламандры» прервал свои изыскания и во весь опор мчался к дороге. Автомобиль подскакивал на ухабах грунтовки. 

— Прибавь газу, — Джинни тяжело дышала. 

— Скоро приедем, — Лонгботтом забеспокоился. — Ты уж потерпи. 

«Саламандра» показалась в зеркалах заднего вида. 

Джинни что-то прошептала и стиснула руки. 

— Мы уже в городе. Давай заедем к Флориано, возьмём тебе лимонаду. Ты вся покраснела. 

— Не на…

Частая дробь простучала по асфальту, со звоном отскакивая от бампера машины. Джинни завизжала, и только тут до Невилла дошло, что по ним выпустили автоматную очередь. 

«Саламандра» летела рядом, оттесняя их к обочине. 

Лонгботтом завертел руль, заставляя машину выписывать зигзаги. 

Они проскочили «Мега-котёл» (люди на тротуарах останавливались и глядели им вслед, разинув рты), промчались мимо полицейского управления и прокуратуры. 

Выстрелов больше не было, но «саламандра» не отставала. 

— Нотт! — Джинни чуть не плакала. — Я же говорила, что он не отстанет. 

— Этот город полон маньяков… Давай остановимся. Не будет же он здесь в нас стрелять. 

— А вдруг будет? Невилл, смотри! 

На обочине замер автомобиль, возле которого нетерпеливо расхаживал Поттер. Рядом стояла Минерва Макгонагалл, Уизли, подняв капот, озабоченно рассматривал автомобильные кишочки. 

Лонгботтом вдавил педаль тормоза до самого пола. 

«Саламандра» резко развернулась, завывая мотором. 

— Гарри, останови его! — крикнула Джинни. — Он в нас стрелял! 

Поттеру хватило одного взгляда на продырявленный пулями корпус машины Лонгботтома. 

Он выхватил пистолет. 

— Эй, ты! Выходи медленно, с поднятыми руками! 

Уизли расстегнул кобуру и направился к автомобилю Нотта. 

— Папа, осторожно! У него автомат!

Нотт выбрался из автомобиля. 

— Спокойно! — сказал он, демонстрируя раскрытые ладони. — Я не хотел их убивать, просто пытался остановить. 

Уизли бросился на него и едва не сбил с ног. 

— Сволочь! — шипел он. — Подонок! Как ты посмел тронуть мою дочь! 

— Да отвяжись ты! — орал Нотт. — Не трогал я её, она первая на меня напала. Лонгботтом, вы свидетель!

— Что это за балаган?! — рявкнула Макгонагалл. Все мигом притихли, будто расшалившиеся школьники. — Гарри, если ты хочешь арестовать этого человека — сделай это сейчас, и хватит терять время. Вряд ли Яксли будет дожидаться разрешения, чтобы ворваться в мой дом. 

— Вы арестованы, — Поттер надел на Нотта наручники. — Вы имеете право на то и на сё, подумаете об этом по дороге. Артур, садись в машину, я с Ноттом — на заднее сиденье. Минерва, поезжайте с Невиллом и Джинни. Как ты, дорогая?

— Хорошо. А куда мы едем? 

— К Минерве. Дамблдора обвиняют в убийстве. 

Вокруг начали собираться зеваки. 

— Расходитесь! — крикнул Поттер. — Всё под контролем. 

— Только не у вас, — отозвался кто-то из толпы. 

***

— Мы все устали от этой истории, — сказал Малфой. — У нас есть трое предполагаемых убийц: миссис Лестранж (простите, Беллатрикс, я ни на миг не поверил в вашу виновность), Дамблдор…

— Тоже вздор, — вставил Фиренце. 

— Если бы я знал, что вы будете мне мешать, оставил бы в управлении, — буркнул Яксли. 

— Сначала я думала, убийца — Волдеморт, — призналась Грейнджер. 

— Глупая девчонка, — прошипела Лестранж. 

— Не перебивайте! — рассердился Малфой. — … и Петтигрю. Мы услышали доводы в пользу виновности каждого из них. Хватит играть в бирюльки, Северус! Что творится в моём городе? Зачем Петтигрю убивал? 

— Начнём от печки — или, точнее, от пешки. Что за человек Питер Петтигрю? С одной стороны, добропорядочный гражданин. Он репортёр уголовной хроники, но, в отличие от Риты Скитер, никогда не позволяет себе сказать лишнее. В этом вся его беда. Петтигрю не может позволить себе лишнее. В школе он был изрядным хулиганом, но лишь потому, что его прикрывали друзья. Петтигрю слишком труслив, чтобы в одиночку сделать что-то необычное. Но ему хочется! И чем больше он боится, тем сильнее хочется. Идём дальше. Петтигрю не нравится женщинам. Дело не в его непривлекательной внешности — нет на свете такого страшного мужчины, чтобы при желании не сумел найти себе пару. Женщин отталкивает не то, что снаружи, а то, что внутри. А Петтигрю не слишком настаивает. Его привлекают не взрослые женщины, а молоденькие девушки, скорее девочки, и нравятся они ему не живыми, а мёртвыми. 

— Хорс, Пон, Бауэр и Пьён ** — конь и три пешки! — догадалась Грейнджер. — Вы специально их выбирали?

— Это был знак судьбы, — сказал Петтигрю. 

— А Керес? — напомнила Макгонагалл. 

— Совпадения не могли продолжаться бесконечно. А Кэти — безрассудная, с авантюрным характером — отлично подходила на роль жертвы. К тому же она была блондинкой, — Снейп взял белую пешку. 

— Чем этому негодяю помешала моя жена? — спросил Лестранж. 

— Во время интервью Петтигрю обратил внимание на картины миссис Лестранж. Тогда-то он и выбрал Беллатрикс на роль последней жертвы — она должна была ответить за грехи убийцы. Однако партия ещё не доиграна, и фигур на доске осталось изрядно. Зачем вы напали на ферзя раньше времени?

— Досадная промашка, — согласился Петтигрю. — Я собрался довести игру до конца, а уж потом идти к Шеклболту со статьёй о преступлениях «Чёрной Королевы». Так я хотел её назвать, — добавил он с сожалением. — Правда, красиво? Но тут Фиренце заподозрил миссис Лестранж и обнаружил, что в столике не хватает фигур. Я приходил после каждого убийства, будто бы расспросить о девочках, и брал по одной фигуре, понимаете? А в ночь, когда я сыграл с маленькой Кэти, Сириуса угораздило оказаться на пустыре. К счастью, он упал и хорошенько приложился головой о камень, так что память у него отшибло. 

— Сам упал? — деловито спросил Яксли. 

— Почти, — Петтигрю хихикнул. — Там валяются такие удобные длинные жерди — ну, вы поняли. Короче, я отвёз Сириуса к себе домой, накачал виски и рассказал эту сказочку про Лестранж. 

— Но потом он вспомнил, — сказал Люпин. 

— Ничего он не вспомнил! И с чего ему вздумалось шпионить? Если бы он не нашёл мою Тайную Комнату, остался бы жив. 

— Как у тебя рука поднялась? — В голосе Гарри звучала боль. — Вы же друзья! Какой ты подлец, Питер. 

— Вы назвали меня мелким и подлым, — улыбка вдруг преобразила лицо Петтигрю, придав ему какое-то детское очарование. — Но вы ошибаетесь. Я не испытывал ненависти к этим девочкам. Мною двигало не желание доказать своё превосходство — тогда ваше презрение было бы справедливым. Мои насмешки предназначались не им, а вам. Девочкам была уготована великолепная участь: они стали частью Игры. Отныне во время любой партии ходы вы будете делать с благоговением, вспоминая о маленьких трупах, покоящихся под каждой клеткой. 

— Жертв было пять, — сказал Снейп, — а клеток — шестьдесят четыре. 

— Жертв было шесть, — поправила Макгонагалл. 

— Амбридж убил другой человек. 

— Убитых было больше, чем вы думаете, — возразил Петтигрю. — Озарение приходило ко мне трижды… однако раньше мне удавалось закончить Игру прежде, чем кто-то успевал меня остановить. Впрочем, к смерти Амбридж я действительно не причастен. Эта женщина не заслуживала чести стать избранной. 

— Раньше в Чессвилле никогда не совершались подобные убийства! — воскликнул Поттер.

— Зато случались в других местах, — проговорил Петтигрю с самодовольной улыбкой. — Я получил такое удовольствие, что теперь и на виселицу пойти не жалко. 

— Вы не попадёте на виселицу, — заверил его Дамблдор. — Я буду настаивать, чтобы вас передали под мою опеку. Господа, этот человек сражается со своей душой! Я не оставлю его. У вас, мой мальчик, очень, очень интересный вариант отклонения от нормы! Надо вам помочь. 

Петтигрю побледнел. 

— Нет! — прошептал он. — Только не это! 

***  
— Проклятый маньяк! — Лестранж прищурился. 

— Да и вы не лучше, — парировал Поттер. 

— Вы ничего о нас не знаете, — миссис Лестранж сверкнула глазами. — Мы хотели чессвилльцам добра. 

— Ваши представления о добре довольно сильно отличаются от общепринятых, — заметила Макгонагалл. — Удивительно, как вам такое в голову пришло — добавлять наркотики в конфеты и понемногу приучать к ним людей! 

— Это Волдеморт придумал, — уверенно сказал Поттер. — У него фантазия богатая. 

— Кажется, лишь чудо спасло нас от крупных неприятностей, — задумчиво произнесла Грейнджер. 

— Не чудо, а хорошая работа полиции! — возразил ей Гарри. 

— Если бы нам удалось совершить задуманное, — продолжала Беллатрикс, не слушая их, — То-Чего-Нельзя-Называть говорило бы с вами напрямую. Мир изменился бы бесповоротно. Но вы всё испортили, глупые люди, живущие мечтой о жирном семейном счастье!

— Успокойся, дорогая, — Лестранж поднялся, взял жену под руку и усадил рядом с собой на диван. — Разве вы не видите, что моя жена не в себе? Несправедливое обвинение и арест потрясли её рассудок. Ещё неизвестно, как с ней обращались в тюрьме. Конфеты, наркотики… Какая чушь! Вы сами тут все с ума посходили. 

— Нам есть чем подкрепить свои обвинения, — с достоинством сказал Поттер. 

— Например?

— Ваша фабрика переполнена доказательствами. 

— Проверьте её ещё раз — с представителями прокуратуры, разумеется, а то я уже знаю цену вашим проверкам, — и вы убедитесь, что Лестранжи чисты перед законом и людьми. 

— Ваши конфеты поступали в магазины города, — сказал Уизли. — Лучше бы вы не тратили время, доказывая свою невиновность. 

— Что для меня лучше, я знаю. А магазины… К сожалению, в одном из чанов для шоколада была обнаружена сальмонелла, — лицо Лестранжа приобрело скорбное выражение. — Пришлось изъять шоколад из всех магазинов города. Увы. Мы понесём огромные убытки, но что делать? Доброе имя дороже денег. 

— Но ведь ваши сладости покупали! — Уизли торжествующе усмехнулся. — Из домов горожан вы их не изымали, верно?

— Мы дадим объявление, чтобы эти конфеты немедленно выбросили, поскольку они могут быть опасны для жизни. Разумеется, не потому, что хотим скрыть улики, а из заботы о здоровье чессвилльцев. Впрочем, мы не несём ответственности за то, как люди поступают с нашими конфетами. Если добавляют в них наркотики — что ж, это не наша вина. 

— Коробки, изъятые нами, находятся в хранилище для улик, — Поттер усмехнулся. — Верно, Бейн? 

— Вы что-то увезли с фабрики! Без ордера! — рявкнул Яксли. — Это грабёж! Всё, Поттер, вы доигрались! 

— Я не буду подавать заявление, — успокоил его Лестранж. — Мистер Поттер просто пытается меня напугать. 

Бейн пожал плечами и посмотрел на Яксли. 

— Это правда? — спросил прокурор. 

— Ну да. Они привезли коробки. Я передал их на анализ. Подумал — чего тянуть? 

— И каковы результаты? 

— Обычные конфеты. Шоколад, мармелад, орехи, ещё какая-то хрень. Нет там никаких наркотиков. 

Поттер мотнул головой, будто боксёр, пропустивший удар. 

— Как нет? 

— Бейн подменил коробки. Он на их стороне, — проговорил Уизли. — Я давно это подозревал. 

— Ничего я не менял, — Бейн уставился на него с откровенной насмешкой. — Уж простите, шеф, но иногда шоколадки бывают просто шоколадками. 

— А мои свидетельские показания ничего не стоят? — осведомился Невилл. — Я видел, как вы встречались с поставщиками. 

— С поставщиками чего? — вмешался Яксли. — Миндальной пасты? Хоть слово о наркотиках было сказано? Лонгботтом, вы переходите всякие границы! Подумайте лучше, что срок вашей лицензии истекает. Если вы намерены и впредь попирать законы, я просто её не продлю. Вы проникли в кабинет мистера Нотта и похитили его имущество, затем вы пробрались на фабрику мистера Лестранжа с какими-то криминальными целями (подозреваю, искали материал для шантажа), затем помогли Джиневре Уизли обокрасть мистера Нотта…

— Что?! Нотт похитил её и не хотел отпускать, вот я и помог ей освободиться. 

— С чемоданом моих денег, — буркнул Нотт. — Думаешь, почему я за вами гнался? Нужна мне эта девка, как же. 

— Я всего лишь забрала свою долю, — процедила девушка. 

— И свою, и мою, и долю твоей бабки… Я бы на твоём месте помолчал. Из твоего хорошенького ротика одни жабы падают.

— Заткнись, ты, двуногая помойка! — взвизгнула Джинни.

— Джинни! — ахнул Артур. 

— Джин! Прекрати называть меня «Джинни», папочка! Я тебе не маленькая девочка в белых носочках. 

— Когда-то ты была такой.

— Я сейчас расплачусь, — просюсюкал Нотт. — Джинни, сладенькая моя! Сейчас эта девочка носит чёрные трусики, и они отлично смотрятся на её попке. 

— Ах ты, ублюдок! — Поттер двинулся к нему, сжимая кулаки. — Как ты смеешь оскорблять мою невесту?!

— Посмотрим, захочешь ли ты на ней жениться, когда узнаешь, что она сделала. 

Поттер нахмурился и посмотрел на Джинни. Та забросила ногу на ногу и вскинула подбородок, но её взгляд беспокойно заметался по сторонам. 

— Как вы думаете, куда делся Грейбек? 

— Его прячет Волдеморт, — уверенно сказал Поттер. 

— Что значит — «прячет»? — изумился Люпин. — Грейбек мёртв! Мы с Северусом наткнулись на его труп, спрятанный в Годриковой Лощине. Разве Бейн тебе не сказал? Вчера я заехал в управление и рассказал о нападении, а заодно сообщил о Грейбеке. 

— Так какого чёрта я строил из себя шута перед Волдемортом?! — закричал Поттер. — Бейн, ты почему молчал? 

— Утром я пытался вам рассказать об этом, но вы же слова мне вставить не дали — носились по участку и то проклинали Яксли, то твердили о наркотиках. А потом я вас не видел. 

— Ремус, Нотт на тебя напал? 

— Ну да. Ударил по голове, бросил в реку… Хорошо, что Северус меня вытащил. 

— Так это был ты! — вырвалось у Малфоя. 

— Не думал, что ты опустишься до убийства, Люциус. 

— Я ничего не знал! 

— Давайте, валите всё на меня, — Нотт ощерился. — Пусть вы и не приказывали мне убить доктора, но когда я сказал, что отправлю людей завершить начатое, вы не протестовали. 

— Это ваши громилы испачкали моё кресло оружейным маслом? — осведомился Люпин. 

— У вас такие кресла, что им даже адская смола не страшна. 

— Это не город, а змеиное гнездо какое-то! — вырвалось у Уизли. 

— Вам за змеями далеко ходить не надо, — развернулся к нему Нотт. — Такой, как ваша дочурка, поискать. Кто убил Грейбека? 

— Да вы и убили! — Поттер вскочил. — Вы послали его ограбить Джинни, чтобы присвоить долю миссис Прюитт, а потом убрали. 

— Я и так имел хорошие деньги. Взять десять центов, чтобы потерять сотню? Бросьте. Я деловой человек, а не шавка, вроде Флетчера. Это она, наша Джин, шлёпнула Фенрира, а потом явилась проливать слёзы на груди жениха. 

— Врёшь! 

— Как только из головы Фенрира достанут пулю, а потом проверят «василиск», который ты таскаешь в сумочке, всё станет ясно. 

— Он бросился на меня! — Джинни заломила руки. — Мне пришлось защищать свою честь. 

— Было бы что защищать, — усмехнулся Нотт. — Ты по уши в дерьме, голубушка. Не надо было со мной ссориться, я бы тебя не выдал. 

— Джинни, — сказал вдруг Лонгботтом, — это тебя я видел на фабрике? 

— Конечно, её. Миссис Прюитт давно работает с нами. В башне её дома — склад, с которого товар расходится по всей стране. Старуха — инвалид, не выходит из дома и не доверяет никому, кроме любимой внучки. Если мы, мистер Уизли, торгуем наркотиками, то и ваша семья в этом участвует. Всё шло хорошо, да только Джинни вдруг решила сбежать. 

— Но зачем было убивать Грейбека? — Люпин пожал плечами. — Ведь деньги с самого начала были у неё. 

Губы девушки искривились в усмешке.

— Мы хотели уехать вместе. Фенрир был хорош в постели, к тому же на первых порах мне бы понадобилась защита. Но он стал жадничать. Там, в Годриковой Лощине, я поняла: он думает, что получит в собственность и деньги, и меня. Я сказала, что имею другие планы на будущее. Тогда всё и случилось – побои и остальное. Когда Грейбек с меня слез, я его застрелила. Грязная тварь, туда ему и дорога! 

— Этих денег ей показалось мало, она решила и мои прихватить. Ей бы не удалось уйти, но она всё рассчитала — узнала, что в клуб едет Лонгботтом, и разыграла сценку как по нотам. 

— Вы действительно собирались меня убить? 

— Что? — Нотт слегка растерялся. 

— Вас предупредил Бейн. Он специально отправил меня в «Лошадку», чтобы вы могли избавиться от свидетеля. 

— Ты ничего не докажешь, — Бейн положил ногу на ногу и вызывающе улыбнулся. 

Поттер откашлялся. 

— Джинни, зачем ты согласилась выйти за меня? 

— Ты был так настойчив… Я подумала: почему бы и нет? Потом поняла, почему, но было уже поздно. Уж если ты что-то забрал себе в голову — ни за что не отступишь. А я, Гарри, хочу быть хозяйкой самой себе, и чтобы никто мной не распоряжался, ни ты, ни бабушка, ни Нотт. Только для этого нужны были деньги. 

— Бабушка, как я понимаю, тоже сошла со сцены, — заметил Лонгботтом. — Я слышал два выстрела. Интересно, что мы найдём, когда обыщем дом миссис Прюитт — двух убитых мух? 

— Что за жизнь в инвалидном кресле? Одно мученье. Поздравляю, папочка. Наша мама теперь — богатая наследница. 

— Джинни! — сказал Нотт с благоговением. — Свобода, несвобода… Тебе надо было оставаться в игре. Лет десять — и ты бы заправляла всем бизнесом, а теперь сгниёшь в тюрьме. Нет, всё-таки бабы — дуры, и чем умнее, тем больше в них дури! 

— А вы не радуйтесь, — отрезала Макгонагалл. — Вам предстоит ответить за покушение на убийство доктора Люпина. 

— Всё это замечательно, — сказал Яксли. — Но профессора Дамблдора поймали над телом Долорес Амбридж. Если её не убивал Петтигрю, кто это сделал? 

***

— Вертеп! — произнёс тонкий мяукающий голосок с удивительной отчётливостью. — Форменный вертеп!

На миг всем показалось, что заговорила кошка Минервы.

Первым опомнился Яксли.

— Филч! Кого вы сюда привели?

— Миссис Норрис, позвольте представить вам мистера Яксли. Сэр, перед вами моя будущая жена. Прошу отнестись к ней с уважением, ведь именно благодаря ей вы узнали, где прячется профессор Дамблдор.

— Я видела, как утром его увезли на полицейской машине, — миссис Норрис поджала губы. — Поэтому и удивилась, заметив, как он выходит из автобуса. Пришлось немедленно позвонить моему дорогому Аргусу. Вам должно быть стыдно, профессор, что вы так обошлись с мистером Филчем!

— Вы… вы… Филч! — Яксли начал заикаться. — Вы за день упустили двоих заключённых, и вам ещё хватает наглости являться сюда!

— Амбридж я выпустил потому, что получил приказ от шефа.

— Не было такого! — возмутился Поттер.

— Да, сэр. Потом я понял, как меня обманули. Звонок сделал тот, кто знал — вы в отсутствии, и находитесь в таком месте, куда я не смогу перезвонить.

— Как, Аргус, и вы подались в детективы? — Фиренце улыбнулся.

— Чего не сделаешь, сэр, чтобы себя обелить. Два побега за день — тяжёлый удар для репутации надзирателя.

— Если вам есть что рассказать — рассказывайте, — велел Поттер. — Только покороче. Я устал от сюрпризов.

— Начинайте, миссис Норрис. Кстати, вы могли бы предложить ей присесть, — Филч укоризненно огляделся.

— Разумеется, — Макгонагалл пододвинула женщине кресло. — Налить вам чаю?

— Благодарю вас, — та чопорно сложила сухие лапки на коленях. — Дело в том, что Долорес Амбридж, убитая вчерашней ночью — моя соседка. Она была не замужем, но жила не одна.

— Не могу поверить! — сказал Нотт. — Кто на неё польстился?

— Мисс Амбридж — женщина в самом соку и не бедная, — сурово ответила миссис Норрис. — Многие, конечно, не понимают, в чём суть женского приятства. Им нужна тощая финтифлюшка, которая вскружит вам голову и распотрошит кошелёк. Вот и мужчина мисс Амбридж был из таких. У неё-то намерения были серьёзные — завести семью, всё как полагается. Как мисс Амбридж поняла, что он жениться не думает, так и начались у них скандалы: крики, угрозы, а когда и драться начнут. Мисс Амбридж ему тоже спуску не давала.

— Она была решительная особа, однако и любовник ей не уступал, — продолжил Филч. — Он твёрдо решил сняться с якоря. Мисс Амбридж знала про него кое-что, отчего ему бы не поздоровилось, потому и умерла.

— Она вернулась ночью. Сон у меня чуткий, от каждого шороха просыпаюсь, — миссис Норрис потупилась. — Я вышла на кухню, воды попить, а окна кухни как раз выходят на сад мисс Амбридж. Сначала было тихо, а потом приехал её приятель, и началось… Он говорил негромко — «бу-бу-бу», «бу-бу-бу», она вроде тоже голос не повышала, а потом как завизжит: «Только попробуй меня бросить! Всё расскажу о твоих делишках!» Конечно, я не хотела слушать, но куда денешься, когда так кричат? Я даже испугалась. И вдруг она замолчала.

Миссис Норрис сделала паузу.

— Через минуту свет в доме погас, а ещё немного погодя зашумела машина — приятель мисс Амбридж уехал. Утром она не появлялась. Я подумала, спит. Когда я вернулась из магазина, то увидела, как по улице идёт профессор Дамблдор — его фотография была в «Мангусте». Рита Скитер пишет просто потрясающие статьи! Но про то, что профессор не в себе, она не писала. Вид у него был, как у лунатика — сразу видно, не понимает, на каком он свете. Тут остановилась машина, и появился приятель мисс Амбридж, — тонкие губы миссис Норрис растянулись в улыбке. — Он подошёл к профессору и о чём-то его спросил. Профессор не ответил, знай себе стоит и качается. Тогда этот человек взял его за руку и повёл в сад мисс Амбридж. Меня он не заметил, я отошла в тенёк. Солнце очень пекло. Я немного подождала и пошла домой. Потом выглянула в сад полить цветы и заметила, что в изгороди у меня дыра — наверное, гвоздь проржавел, и доска отпала. Я решила её поправить. В щель был виден весь сад — у мисс Амбридж такие чудные лилии, я прямо залюбовалась! — там стоял профессор Дамблдор и смотрел на свои ноги. То есть мне показалось, что на ноги. Тут снова показался приятель мисс Амбридж и заговорил с ним. Наверное, профессор уже пришёл в себя, потому что на этот раз он ответил. Этот человек увёл его — я говорила, что он полицейский?..

Бейн вскочил и бросился к выходу.

Фиренце подставил ему подножку.

— Не двигаться! — грозно сказал Филч растянувшемуся на полу Бейну, грозя ему пистолетом. — Больше от меня никто не убежит!

***

— Предатель, — мрачно сказал Поттер, рассматривая фотографии, на которых Бейн был запечатлён среди «лученосцев», и копии чеков, выписанных на его имя Волдемортом. — Где вы это нашли?

— Мисс Амбридж сделала тайник в сарае с удобрениями. Бейн перерыл весь дом, а там посмотреть не догадался. Он единственный, кроме шефа, мог сделать звонок, он знал, как убивали девочек, и сымитировал преступление, чтобы всё свалить на маньяка. А тут ещё профессор Дамблдор ему подвернулся — сэр, вы дали мне хороший совет, и я не держу на вас зла.

— Большая удача, что миссис Норрис оказалась соседкой Амбридж и практически стала свидетелем преступления, — заметил Дамблдор.

— Миссис Норрис такая, — в голосе Филча зазвучала гордость. — Она всё видит.

— Яксли уехал, Малфои и Лестранжи тоже. Думается, они опять выйдут сухими из воды, — сказала Минерва, возвращаясь. — Артур запер Нотта и Бейна в машине. Джинни сидит в другой и не хочет с ним разговаривать. Как он это переживёт?

— Всё это очень грустно, — сказала Грейнджер.

— Человеческая жизнь, любая жизнь вообще — грустная штука, если задуматься о ней всерьёз, — отозвался Дамблдор.

Они попрощались с Макгонагалл и вышли на улицу.

— Что мне теперь делать? — спросил Поттер.

Вид у него был подавленный.

— То, что у тебя получается лучше всего — действовать, не тратя времени на размышления, — отозвался Дамблдор.

— Я поеду с тобой, Гарри, — Гермиона взяла Поттера под руку. — Завтрашний номер будет просто переполнен сенсациями! Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы упоминали Джинни, я не стану, — добавила она, спохватившись.

— Пиши, — отозвался он угрюмо. — Избежать этого всё равно не удастся. Уж лучше ты, чем Скитер.

— Я серьёзно разочаровался в людях, — сказал Люпин, выходя на улицу вслед за Дамблдором и Снейпом, — и в свою очередь спрошу: что мне делать, Альбус?

— Помогать оступившимся и поднимать упавших. И женитесь, наконец, на Тонкс, бедная девушка вся извелась! А вам, Северус, не знаю, что и сказать. Вы так страшитесь быть счастливым, что если кто-то осчастливит вас насильно, вы этого, пожалуй, не перенесёте.

— Мне нравятся непрошеные советы, особенно от тайных наркоманов, — сказал Снейп саркастически. — Давайте их почаще, Альбус, я это обожаю. Интересно, что будете делать вы?

— Мне предстоит много интересного, — отозвался Дамблдор. — Порок не наказан, добродетель не торжествует, любовь обернулась обманом, а мудрец оказался обманутым простаком. Значит, всё ещё впереди.

— Это значит, что игра не отличается от реальной жизни, — возразил Снейп.

— Или что вся наша жизнь — игра, — предположил Люпин.

— От кого-то я это уже слышал, — задумался Дамблдор.

— От дьявола? — усмехнулся Снейп.

— Нет, от Волдеморта.

— Разбирайтесь сами, кого сажать, а кого миловать. Я предпочитаю иметь дело со своими пациентами — они люди тихие.

Снейп сел в машину.

— До завтра, Люпин. Постарайся не падать в реку, я больше не собираюсь на прогулку. Доброй охоты, профессор Дамблдор.

Люпин проводил взглядом хвостовые огни удаляющегося автомобиля.

— Что же теперь, половина Чессвилля отправится в тюрьму?

Дамблдор лукаво улыбнулся.

— На самом деле, — сказал он, — в тюрьму не отправится никто, потому что…

Возле них с визгом затормозила машина. Из неё выпрыгнула Рита Скитер и бросилась к Дамблдору.

— Что произошло? — воскликнула она. — Профессор Дамблдор, прошу вас, несколько слов для «Мангуста»!

Люпин открыл рот для возмущённой отповеди, но Дамблдор остановил его.

— Несколько слов? С удовольствием.

Скитер замерла с микрофоном наперевес. Дамблдор откашлялся.

— Слон! Ладья! Пешка!.. Носки! 

***

Июльское утро выдалось ясным.

Листья, влажные от прошедшего ночью дождя, сверкали, как драгоценности, под лучами восходящего солнца. Алые розы пламенели вдоль усыпанной гравием дорожки. Девушка погладила перья на шее совы, сидевшей на сгибе её руки, и подкинула птицу в воздух.

Потом наклонилась, поправляя ветку гортензии, и с сожалением оглядела свой маленький, ухоженный сад, в который вернётся только вечером.

Уходить не хотелось, но шеф не любил опозданий.

Девушка аппарировала.

В доме тихо заскулил Бамбук. Поднявшись на задние лапы, он упёрся передними в стекло и выглянул в сад. Опустил короткий хвост, цокая когтями по паркету, поплёлся в гостиную, запрыгнул на диван и вытянулся на нём, положив морду на рекламную брошюру издательства «Четыре фестрала».

 

 

Открытие 2045 года! Магические шахматы с эффектом присутствия!  
Стены комнаты раздвинутся, и вы окажетесь в экзотическом мире, обитатели которого живут по иным законам.  
Испытайте неизведанное!  
Вы сами выбираете время и эпоху!

К шахматам прилагается красочно иллюстрированные справочные материалы об обычаях магов и магглов разных эпох.

Эпоха Крестовых Походов и Великих Открытий, войны и революции, «ревущие тридцатые» — эти удивительные магглы!

Вся история магического мира перед вашими глазами — вы сами выбираете Вселенную!

Фигуры носят имена героев Второй Магической войны.

Над моделями поведения трудились не только колдограммеры, но и настоящие психологи. Благодаря их совместным усилиям каждый персонаж ведет себя, как его реальный прототип, но чутко реагирует на малейшие изменения среды.  
Грандиозный выбор персонажей! Судьбу каждого можно изменить до неузнаваемости, скорректировав его биографию. Десятки вариантов дизайна не оставят равнодушными даже самых искушенных ценителей.  
Приобретите наши шахматы! Отныне вы не только гроссмейстер, но и режиссёр!

 

На другом берегу Пролива девочка-подросток подбежала к окну и распахнула створки, впуская сову.

В угловатой фигурке лишь знаток мог бы угадать будущую незаурядную красоту, но даже человеку неопытному хватило бы одного взгляда, чтобы понять: внешность для неё не имеет значения.

«Qf6+»

Пальцы игрока замерли над чёрной ладьёй. Вздохнув, девочка сняла фигуру с доски. Потом лукаво улыбнулась и двинула вперёд своего ферзя.

Со стороны Пролива плыли облака, временами закрывая солнце. Свет, заливавший столик с доской, померк, лишь на короне обречённого короля ещё некоторое время трепетало золотое сияние.

 

***  
«Великое молчание космоса нарушено!

Радиотелескоп «Трампа» поймал самый удивительный сигнал за всю историю поиска внеземных цивилизаций. Что это было?

Серия сигналов была зафиксирована в Пуэрто-Рико в рамках международной программы по поиску внеземного разума. Сигналы были пойманы на частоте 1420 мегагерц и длились ровно минуту.

Сигнал повторяется ежедневно на той же волне, его элементы меняются, однако время передачи остаётся неизменным

Неужели мы вступили в контакт с иными мирами?»  
«Комментарий профессора Лейзеровитца из Массачусетского университета: "Не думаю, что эти сигналы предназначены для людей нашей планеты. Я предполагаю, что они являются частью информационного потока, происходящего между различными цивилизациями. Может быть, это сигнал SOS… а может быть — игра по переписке". 

~ the end ~

Примечания. 

1\. «Кто бы мог подумать, что в старике так много крови!» - Шекспир, «Макбет», акт V, сцена 1.  
2\. Фамилии жертв: «Хорс» - конь (англ.), «Пон», «Бауэр», «Пьён» - «пешка», соотв. англ., нем. и фр.


End file.
